Nhật ký tầm phào
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Đao kiếm nam sĩ nhà người ta vừa đẹp trai vừa ngầu lòi. Nhưng đấy là "nhà người ta" trong truyền thuyết. Còn ở đại bản doanh nhà này, chỉ có một đạo quân phiền phức, rắc rối và rất thích làm trò con bò. Sê ri one-shot. All characters. Update chương 23 - Những chuyện tầm phào ở bản doanh 2
1. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki

**Lời nói đầu**

Fic là một sê ri one-shot độc lập, bạn không nhất thiết phải đọc chương trước để hiểu chương sau, tuy nhiên phần lớn vẫn viết theo trình tự thời gian. Mình viết ra để giải trí và tự sướng trong nỗi buồn không có fic hợp gu để gặm =))

Nội dung của fic chủ yếu theo hướng humour và parody, các couple phần lớn đều mang tính chất một chiều và dìm hàng. Mọi nhân vật đều có thể xuất hiện và thay đổi vai trò chính / phụ qua từng chương. Saniwa ban đầu sinh ra để làm cảnh, về sau cũng đóng vai trò tích cực trong truyện, tuy nhiên bạn cũng không cần quan tâm đến ổng.

Fic được post lần đầu và cập nhật chương mới tại vn-sharing, mình đem sang đây để tiện lưu trữ và chia sẻ đề phòng sự-cố-bất-ngờ. Trong fic có thể có vài lỗi typo, đặc biệt là ở các chương đầu nhưng do mình… lười nên khỏi sửa.

Cuối cùng:

 **Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu thuộc quyền sở hữu của DMM và Nitroplus, mình chỉ sở hữu nhân vật saniwa nghiêm túc nhưng bựa lòi cùng dàn nhân vật phụ vô danh.

* * *

 **Chương 1 - Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki**

Word: 824  
Summary: chuyện xích mích giữa Mutsu và kiếm nhà Shinsengumi

* * *

Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki là thanh kiếm đầu tiên được saniwa mang tới thế giới loài người. Điều đó cũng có nghĩa rằng cậu ta là "anh cả" ở cái honmaru này, trừ việc cậu ta cũng gần như là người ít tuổi nhất.

Chẳng ai lấy làm phiền, bởi chúng không quan tâm khi mà Mutsunokami khá thân thiện và hòa đồng, lúc nào cũng tràn đầy năng lượng và nhiệt huyết. Lũ nhóc tantou thích cậu không phải chỉ vì cậu là đội trưởng đáng tin cậy mà còn là người anh vui vẻ sẵn sàng chơi đùa với chúng. Ishikirimaru thích tiếng cười và sự ồn ào, vậy nên anh chẳng có lý do gì để ghét "cậu nhóc" ấy. Với Hachisuka, miễn không phải hàng giả hàng nhái thì anh cũng không có thành kiến gì. Yamanbagiri quá tự kỉ để quan tâm. Nói chung trừ việc ngài saniwa có thiên vị đôi chút thì cậu ta quá đáng yêu để ghét bỏ. Vấn đề còn lại là đám nhà Shinsengumi.

\- Lòng tự hỏi rằng ai là người thương em nhất? [1]

\- Ha ha, chào người quen cũ.

Mutsu chào một câu, thiếu niên xinh đẹp Yamatonokami Yasusada đã bắt đầu mỉm cười, thật ngọt ngào, bàn tay nắm chặt thanh kiếm mà cất giọng đầy mê hoặc và nguy hiểm:

\- Hẳn cậu là kiếm của Sakamoto Ryoma?

Chuyện giữa chủ nhân của Mutsu trước kia và Shinsengumi ai cũng biết. Dù chẳng phải một kiếm tiễn nhau lên đường nhưng cũng chẳng thể nào phủ nhận hiềm khích đôi bên. Ngài saniwa hối hận đã đưa Mutsu tới lò rèn. Chưa đủ tệ hay sao mà đón tiếp cả hai đứa Okitagumi đều là cậu ta, để rồi ngày nào cũng dắt díu nhau từ võ đường vào phòng y tế.

Saniwa rất lấy làm phiền muộn. Ngày kia, đội quân viễn chinh bắt gặp Izuminokami và Horikawa đang đứng đường lập tức dẫn họ về bản doanh. Anh em Shinsengumi đoàn tụ tay bắt mặt mừng, nước mắt rơi lã chã, mở tiệc thâu đêm hát hò vui vẻ. Ngày hôm sau, cái võ đường đã tan tành không chỉ bởi màn so kiếm mà còn nhờ "ai đó" nhiệt tình xài đến thuốc nổ.

\- Yoshiyuki, cậu giải thích thế nào về chuyện này? - Ngài tiên nhân thở dài, nhìn xuống chàng trai trẻ đang quỳ trước hiên nhà, mái tóc bù xù rũ rượi như đôi tai vô hình cụp xuống vẻ tội lỗi - Ta luôn tin tưởng giao cho cậu làm đội trưởng, cậu phải biết làm gương cho đàn em của mình chứ!

Mutsu ngại ngùng hướng ánh nhìn ra những rặng cây xanh ngắt, vô thức mân mê vạt áo, khẽ ngập ngừng:

\- Mọi chuyện... không hẳn như ngài nghĩ đâu.

Ngài đặt tách trà xuống, khẽ nhướn mày: - Nói ta nghe?

\- Kanesada muốn làm đội trưởng - Mutsu bắt đầu kể - Anh ta cũng ghét súng vì nghĩ nó... làm mất hào quang của mình.

Saniwa mường tượng hình ảnh chàng trai xinh đẹp kia hất tóc tạo dáng: "Ngài đang làm gì vậy? Có lẽ nào ngài bị quyến rũ bởi sắc đẹp của tôi sao?" [2]  
Chuyện này không hẳn là vô lý nên ngài ra hiệu cho Mutsu nói tiếp.

\- Kunihiro nghe theo mọi điều Kanesada nói. Vì anh ta không ưa tôi nên cậu nhóc đó coi tôi như kẻ thù. Yasusada và Kiyomitsu vốn ghét nhau sẵn nên không có tôi thì cái võ đường vẫn tanh bành. Nếu tôi ngăn cản thì họ chuyển sang giết tôi.

Gió thổi nhè nhẹ đung đưa những tán cây xào xạc, saniwa nhấp một ngụm trà thở dài.

\- Thế còn cậu?

Mutsu khẽ giật mình, cười cười gãi đầu đáp:

\- Ha ha, vì họ đánh trước nên tôi đánh lại thôi. Thật sự tôi không quá để bụng những hiềm khích trong quá khứ. Nói cho cùng, chúng tôi chỉ là những vũ khí phục tùng chủ nhân. Nếu không là họ thì sẽ có người khác, có gì khác nhau chứ?

Saniwa trầm ngâm, nhìn xuống Mutsu vẫn luôn nở nụ cười thường trực, lặng lẽ quay mặt đi.

\- Từ mai, Tsurumaru sẽ là đội trưởng đội một, hãy giúp đỡ cậu ta.

\- Vâng, thưa ngài.

\- Cho lui. Gọi Kiyomitsu và Yasusada vào.

Đợi đến khi bóng dáng tên tội đồ kia khuất hẳn, Heshikiri đứng lặng thinh nãy giờ trong phòng mới lên tiếng:

\- Người quá nuông chiều cậu ta. Chủ nhân, người có bao giờ nghĩ rằng Kashuu và Yamato ghen tị với Mutsu không?

\- Vậy lỗi là ở ta sao?

\- Tôi không có ý đó.

Saniwa xoa xoa trán. Mọi chuyện thật phiền phức, cho đến ngày tìm được Nagasone Kotetsu, sẽ còn rắc rối đến độ nào đây?

Hết chương 1

* * *

Chú thích:  
[1] [2] Lời thoại của Yasusada và Kane trong game, có sự chém gió và thêm thắt


	2. Nỗi buồn của Ishikirimaru

**Chương 2 - Nỗi buồn của Ishikirimaru**

Word: 1315  
Summary: Ishirimaru buồn.  
Anh không có bạn, không tìm được tri kỷ. Vậy nên anh mua bún về tự sát.  
Warnings: OOC, bựa, dìm hàng  
Characters: Ishi, Mutsu, Tsuru, thợ rèn, hint KuriMitsu

* * *

Ishikirimaru nâng chén trà, để những làn khói mỏng tanh xộc vào mũi, lắng nghe tiếng gió rì rào đung đưa những rặng cây và tận hưởng những phút giây thanh bình hiếm có. Cái thú vui ấy mấy ai hiểu được, bởi dòng đời vội vã cuốn đi tuổi trẻ nhiệt huyết, để rồi khi đã già, ta mới nhận ra mình đánh mất quá nhiều.

Phải rồi, Ishikirimaru cũng là một lão già.

Điều đó khiến anh rất chạnh lòng. Mặc cho ở cái honmaru này, bản thân mỗi cá nhân đều là một lão già khú đế khi quy ra so với nhân loại thì anh vẫn không thể phủ nhận bản thân quá già cỗi. Bởi Imanotsurugi cũng sinh ra từ thời Heian nhưng cậu ấy thực sự là một đứa trẻ. Sự xuất hiện của Tsurumaru cũng chả làm anh thấy được an ủi chút nào nếu không nói cậu ta còn tăng động hơn cả đám nhóc nhà Awataguchi cộng lại. Ngồi bên cậu khiến anh cảm thấy già cỗi và tăng nguy cơ tổn thọ.

Ishikirimaru thở dài nhìn chén trà đã nguội. Nếu tuổi tác không thành vấn đề thì nỗi buồn của anh nằm ở nơi đâu?

\- Có thể vì Ishikirimaru-san là oodachi chăng?

Có người nói với anh như thế. Cũng có thể, bản thân là một thần kiếm cách xa thế tục, được dùng để thanh tẩy và làm phép chữa bệnh hơn là chiến đấu, không có những tín đồ vây quanh cúng bái trong không gian tĩnh mịch của đền thờ, điều đó vừa mới mẻ nhưng cũng vừa thật buồn chán.

\- Ishikirimaru-san, có lệnh xuất quân!

Mutsu từ đây nhảy xổ ra, và cứ thế túm lấy anh mà lôi đi xềnh xệch như bịch khoai thu hoạch cuối mùa. Thật sự là muốn uống trà cũng không yên.

Ishikirimaru thường xuyên được gửi ra tiền tuyến. Bởi anh là kiếm, điều đó là lẽ hiển nhiên, nhưng mặt khác, anh dần thấy mình chả khác gì bảo kê. Bởi một lẽ rằng công việc của anh là đảm bảo chiến thắng. Lũ trẻ luôn xông lên trước, còn anh là kẻ dọn dẹp những tên nào còn sót lại. Ishikirimaru không bao giờ than phiền, nhưng lũ trẻ dần trưởng thành lên, ra trận với anh chỉ còn là cách nói khác của việc cưỡi ngựa hóng gió, đứng ngó rồi về. Thật tổn thương danh dự oodachi quá!

Những lúc như vậy, anh chỉ muốn được ở một mình, nhưng nơi đây sao kiếm nổi một không gian yên tĩnh? Cũng có thời gian Ishikirimaru xắn quần lội ruộng bắt sâu làm cỏ, ngẩn ngơ nhìn theo những chú chích chòe béo múp nhảy qua nhảy lại giữa những luống rau và lắng nghe tiếng chim hót đâu đây hòa trong tiếng gió rì rào. Cuộc sống thật là đẹp. Anh tự nhủ thế, lòng nhẹ bẫng như trút được gánh nặng, muốn thét lên, muốn gào lên điều gì đó thật điên rồ.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tiếng thét vang vọng không gian, chấn động bầu trời, chim chóc bay loạn xạ tưởng đâu có quái xuất hiện. Từ giữa ruộng hướng dương, bỗng nhô lên hai cái đầu của thanh niên nhà Dategumi, mặt đỏ bửng.

\- ISHIKIRIMARU! ÔNG LÀM CÁI VẸO GÌ VẬY HẢ? - Mitsutada gào lên.

Tình huống kịch tính và gay cấn như thể bố già bị bắt gặp đang phá đám con trai hẹn hò. Thật sự thì Ishikirimaru cũng cảm giác sắp chết đến nơi vì xấu hổ, nhưng anh gắng gượng kiềm chế, mỉm cười thật tươi cố vớt vát chút hình tượng nhỏ nhoi còn sót lại.

\- Xin lỗi, đang luyện giọng.

Nói ra câu này mà anh tự thấy mình quá trơ trẽn. Ookurikara đã bỏ đi, để lại phía sau những tiếng gọi í ới: - Kuri-chan!

Việc này mà đồn ra ngoài thì anh chỉ có nước kiếm cọng bún thắt cổ tự tử quá.

Sau chuyện đó, Ishikirimaru tránh đi làm ruộng một thời gian. Nói cho cùng thì đó là nơi lý tưởng cho lũ trẻ hẹn hò, sao anh không nhận ra điều này sớm hơn chứ!

Nấu ăn cũng là một phương thức giải tỏa nỗi lòng và tìm niềm vui trong cuộc sống. Cái gì mà thanh tẩy? Cái gì mà chữa lành ung nhọt? Ở ngay đây, ai bị thương cứ vào phòng y tế giải quyết. Ngay bản thân Ishikirimaru bị thương cũng vào nằm chỏng quèo trong phòng y tế thì còn ai tin vào cái phép chữa bệnh đã lỗi thời?! Đó, vậy nên anh - một thần kiếm vẫn luôn muốn phổ độ chúng sinh, cầu anh lành hạnh phúc, quyết định nấu ăn cho mọi người.

\- Nấu ăn không có gì khó - Mutsu cười tươi, khoe ra chiếc răng nanh nhọn hoắt - Mọi thứ đều có thể nướng và luộc!

Bởi Mutsu là người trung thực và đáng mến, anh tin lời cậu nhóc, và mọi người tin tưởng anh đủ để giao cho anh cái nhà bếp mà kéo nhau đi đánh trận.

Sau hai tiếng quần quật trong nhà bếp, bữa trưa cho mọi người cơ bản đã hoàn thành, gồm có: cháo (hay là tên gọi khác của gạo luộc), thịt nướng, cua nướng, trứng nướng, đu đủ nướng, rau luộc, cá luộc, sắn luộc. (Và hoàn toàn không có gia vị).

\- Ngạc nhiên chưa?! - Tsurumaru cầm đũa gắp lên con sâu béo múp to bằng ngón út - SÂU LUỘC!

Ngày hôm ấy, cơ số người nhập viện vì ngộ độc sắn và ngộ độc cá nóc. Số còn lại sống sót nhờ công lao của Tsurumaru.

Sau chuyện đó, Ishikirimaru bị cấm tiệt vào nhà bếp. Thần kiếm đã buồn nay lại càng buồn hơn. Lòng anh nặng trĩu ủ ê như lòng dạ saniwa mỗi lần đem ema cúng mà không linh nghiệm, như đoàn quân đang chiến thắng tưng bừng thì đụng kebishii...

\- Này, ông định ngồi đấy ám lò rèn của tôi đến bao giờ?! - Thợ rèn tiện tay giật mũ, chọi một phát trúng đầu Ishikirimaru đang ngồi ăn vạ.

\- Gọi bọn Sanjou về với tôi đi - Thần kiếm rên rỉ.

\- Sanjou có Imanotsurugi rồi, ông còn đòi gì nữa!

\- Ima với tôi không hợp - Oán khí đen ngòm lại bốc lên bao phủ lò rèn - Nếu không thì hãy mang oodachi đến đây.

\- Xùy xùy! - Thợ rèn cáu kỉnh huých Ishikirimaru một cú vào đầu - Tưởng muốn Sanjou hay oodachi mà dễ à?! Saniwa còn chưa đòi thì ông đòi làm gì?!

\- Giúp tôi đi! - Thần kiếm ôm chân thợ rèn khóc lóc - Tôi cô độc lắm, mang danh oodachi mà toàn bị người ta ghẻ lạnh. Hết mang danh bảo mẫu rồi lại bị chê chân ngắn. Đi làm phúc phải tội. Mua bún về thắt cổ tự tử mà không chết. Sao số tôi lại bi kịch thế này?! Hức hức...

Thợ rèn nghe xong cũng mủi lòng thương cảm, vuốt vuốt ông già đang bôi trét nước mắt nước mũi tùm lum lên người mình, xoa đầu an ủi:

\- Thôi, đừng buồn nữa. Mạnh mẽ lên! Bản thân tôi lúc nào cũng bị người đời chửi rủa, chả ai đếm xỉa đến công sức nặng nhọc bao ngày, tôi cũng tủi lắm chứ. Con người có nhiều cách sống, không làm người tốt thì làm kẻ xấu. Hãy tự làm nên số phận của mình.

Ishikirimaru còn khóc to hơn. Về sau, ai kia bỗng có một người tri kỷ. Còn lò rèn vẫn chẳng thấy bóng dáng nhà Sanjou và oodachi.

Hết chương 2

[*] mua bún về thắt cổ tự tử: nói chung là Ishipapa nghe ai nói và tưởng thật


	3. Retweet: Chuyện con gà

**Chương 3 – Retweet: Chuyện con gà**

Characters: Mutsu và kiếm nhà Shinsengumi (trừ Nagasone ), Tsurumaru, Hasebe, saniwa  
Pairings: Xanh Đỏ/Đỏ Xanh, HoriKane, KashuuMutsu (?)  
Summary: Saniwa bày trò cho đám đao kiếm của mình đi chụp ảnh theo trào lưu twitter  
Word: 1778

A/N: càng ngày càng nhây word dữ dội nên viết càng lâu hơn pairings chỉ mang tính chất tung hint vì fic này viết ra để cười là chính

* * *

Nhân gian có nhiều trò chơi kỳ lạ. Các thời đại qua đi, vạn vật biến chuyển, con người càng lúc càng văn minh hiện đại và cũng tìm cho mình những thú vui điên rồ hơn bao giờ hết.

Saniwa nhà này cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ. Mặc dù đạo quân đao kiếm nam sĩ không quan tâm lắm đến công nghệ (hoặc chưa nổi cơn tò mò) cũng như saniwa vẫn luôn một mực tỏ ra đạo mạo với khí chất thần tiên thì thi thoảng, ai đó đi ngang qua phòng riêng của saniwa vẫn thấy người ngồi trước thứ gọi là "máy tính" mà ngửa mặt lên trời cười hô hố đầy độc ác và man rợ.

Thế nên khi ngài cho tập hợp toàn đại bản doanh lại nhà chính, đồng thời chỉ vào màn hình to đùng được căng bằng vải với cục gì đó to đùng, giới thiệu thứ gọi là "twitter", ai nấy đều có dự cảm không lành.

\- Để nâng cao đời sống tinh thần cũng như tăng thêm nguồn thu cho đại bản doanh, ta quyết định thực hiện chiến dịch: "selfie: cùng gà con kiếm tiền".

Ngài phát biểu rất hùng hồn, nhưngn đạo quân bên dưới nhìn ngài như thể sinh vật mới rớt xuống từ đĩa bay.

\- Chủ nhân, selfie là gì ạ? – Kashuu giơ tay ý kiến.

\- Mày rõ ngu, là tự sướng – Yamato ngồi bên huých cùi chỏ một cú vào bụng – Có thế mà cũng phải hỏi.

Phía hàng ghế bên kia, Mitsutada bỗng cảm thấy xấu hổ cho trình độ tiếng Anh của mình.

\- "Tự sướng" là cái quái gì mới được chứ? – Gã ôm bụng, mắt giật giật với biểu cảm đọc lên là "sao mày đánh tao?" rồi lén lút thò tay ra sau giật tóc thằng áo xanh.

\- Oái! Mày dám!

Thế rồi Hasebe xách cổ hai thằng ném ra ngoài sân để chúng oánh lộn cho thoải mái, bỏ ngỏ câu hỏi mà Kashuu đã nói thay lòng mọi người: tự sướng thật ra là gì vậy?

Saniwa thở dài: - Tiếc thật, ta định bảo bọn nhỏ nhà Shinsengumi làm mẫu thử nghiệm nhưng có vẻ chúng không hòa hợp với nhau cho lắm…

\- Không phải thế đâu! – Mutsu hồn nhiên cắt ngang – Cãi lộn là cách hai người bọn họ giao tiếp bình thường với nhau chứ thực ra thân nhau lắm. Hồi mới đến đại bản doanh, các uchigatana còn ở chung phòng, Kashuu và Yamato toàn đạp tôi sang bên để ôm nhau ngủ mà.

Cả phòng bỗng im bặt. Ngoài kia hai đứa Okitagumi cũng im bặt, rồi cùng lúc la lên:

\- KHÔNG PHẢI THẾ ĐÂU CHỦ NHÂN!

\- Còn chối – Mutsu nhăn nhở, lờ đi bầu không khí kì quặc – Hai người lúc nào cũng dính lấy nhau, từ đi viễn chinh cho tới đi thám hiểm và làm ruộng, thậm chí ngay cả đến lúc đi tắm cũng phải đi hai người-

Một thanh kiếm xoẹt qua, xén bay một mảng tóc. Mutsu nhanh chân co giò chạy trốn.

\- ĐỨNG LẠI, TÊN CHẾT BẦM!

\- THẰNG CỜ HÓ KIA! ĐỂ CÁI ĐẦU MÀY LẠI ĐÂY!

Mọi người đều thống nhất rằng chuyện giữa Mutsu và nhà Shinsengumi nên để họ tự giải quyết.

\- E hèm – Saniwa hắng giọng quay lại chủ đề chính – Ta cần ít nhất năm người làm mẫu. Chỉ là chụp ảnh chung với gà con thôi, ta đảm bảo không có gì nguy hiểm và tổn hại thanh danh hết, hơn nữa lại có tiền. Có ai tình nguyện không?

Nghe xong lời năn nỉ của saniwa, ai nấy càng thấy nghi ngờ tợn. Rốt cuộc, chả ma nào chịu đồng ý nên Hasebe lại bày ra trò bốc thăm, đứa nào xui ráng chịu. Bởi không ai muốn làm vật thí nghiệm, rốt cuộc cả đám cũng bốc thăm thật và bốc thăm với một khí thế hồ hởi đông vui như đi trẩy hội. Cái cảm giác run run khi mở lá thăm trên tay mình ra đúng là một cảm giác hồi hộp khó tả. Vấn đề là, cuối cùng thì chả đứa nào dính đạn.

\- Xong! Đứa nào chưa bốc thăm thì đi chụp ảnh nhé! – Hasebe nhếch mép đầy xảo quyệt.

Thế là ba thằng nhây còn đang mải chơi đuổi bắt ngoài sân cùng hai đứa nhà Hijikata và Tsurumaru còn đang đi thám hiểm bỗng dưng được lên sàn. (Mọi người ngờ rằng bốc thăm chỉ là hình thức cho có. Nhưng mà chẳng có chứng cứ cũng như chẳng ai phàn nàn về kết quả nên không ai ho he gì).

Chiều hôm ấy, cả doanh trại đã bị saniwa điều động đến thành Osaka đào vàng tìm Hakata Toushirou. Đại bản doanh chỉ còn đúng bốn người: Mutsu, Kashuu, Yamato và tên thợ rèn chưa từng thò mặt ra ngoài khu chế tác.

\- Ê, biết chụp ảnh không đấy? – Yamato hất hàm hỏi, đặt chiếc thùng đựng gà con xuống, nhìn Mutsu đang táy máy chiếc camera đầy kì thị.

\- Ha, đương nhiên là tôi biết. Trước khi chủ nhân xuất chinh đã chỉ qua cho tôi rồi mà.

\- Rồi rồi – Kashuu xua tay – Thế cậu định mặc bộ đồ hai lúa kia để chụp hình hả? Thật mất mặt đại bản doanh quá đi!

Mutsu thộn mặt ra, nhìn lại y phục của mình: vẫn là bộ đồ cậu vẫn mặc mỗi khi làm ruộng, trông cũng ổn mà phải không? Bởi vì cậu chưa từng nghe ai phàn nàn gì hết. Thế là Mutsu đưa tay vuốt tóc cho xẹp xuống, chỉnh lại quần áo rồi hỏi:

\- Được chưa?

\- ĐI THAY ĐỒ NGAY! – Cả hai đồng thanh.

Chiến trường Osaka càng lúc càng khốc liệt. Đối với lực lượng chiến đấu cơ bản của đội quân mà nói thì cũng chẳng đến nỗi nào, nhưng khổ nỗi từ khi có yari xuất hiện trong hàng ngũ bọn ngược dòng, hết đứa này sang đứa kia lại được quẳng vào phòng y tế. Chiều vẫn còn sớm, trước cổng đại bản doanh đã xuất hiện một đám người lố nhố.

Yamato te te bưng thùng gà con đi qua, dừng lại tuôn ra rả:

\- Về rồi hả? Về rồi thì đứng lại chụp một bức coi!

Nói rồi gã túm lấy Tsurumaru quần áo te tua vấy máu, hở cả mạng sườn, đang ngẩn ra chưa hiểu mô tê gì, ấn vào tay anh chàng 5 – 6 con gà con gì đấy một cách thô bạo, rồi lật đật chạy ra, cầm máy ảnh hô to: - 1… 2… 3… Cười!

Tsurumaru nhe răng cười ngu một cái, một tay ôm gà con, tay kia đưa kí hiệu hình chữ V tạo dáng trước cổng doanh trại.

\- Tách! Đẹp lắm!

Izuminokami - đang đứng trong đoàn quân mới trở về - tự hỏi bức ảnh có thể đẹp cỡ nào với nhiều MÁU ME như vậy. Nhưng đã hiểu tính thằng nhóc nhà Okita, anh cũng chỉ biết câm nín.

\- Hình như lũ gà ị vào tay tôi rồi! – Tsurumaru thều thào rồi lăn đùng ra ngất xỉu.

Yamato vẫn hồn nhiên hỏi: - Người ta có thể xỉu vì bị gà ị lên tay à?

\- Không. Ổng xỉu vì mất nhiều máu quá thì có!

Sau khi khiêng Tsurumaru vào trị thương, Izumi và Horikawa lếch thếch bám theo Yamato hoàn thành nghĩa vụ. Mới tới vườn sau, đã thấy Mutsu và Kashuu đang giằng co kịch liệt, hay mô tả chi tiết hơn: Mutsu với mái tóc bù xù đã xẹp xuống nhờ bôi keo vuốt tóc và thắt lại bằng chiếc nơ xinh xắn, trong bộ Âu phục màu đen viền cam không rõ từ đâu ra – đang giằng co với Kashuu trong tư thế nửa nằm nửa ngồi đầy ám muội với cái gã kia đang ngồi hẳn trên người mà vật lộn.

\- Không! Tôi không muốn! – Mutsu gào lên.

\- Đã mặc Âu phục thì phải sơn móng tay mới hợp mốt! Nào nào, không đau đâu cưng! – Kashuu cũng kiên trì lý tưởng đạp tên kia xuống.

\- Nhìn gay lắm! Không chịu đâu!

Các nhân chứng bất đắc dĩ đứng lặng nhìn, không nói mà cùng chung một suy nghĩ: "biến thái".

\- E hèm! – Yamato hắng giọng – Hai người xong chưa?

Hai thằng tóc đen đương vật lộn dừng lại, nhìn đám đông khoanh tay nhìn xuống đầy vẻ khinh bỉ, rồi quay lại nhìn nhau, rồi lại nhìn đám đông.

\- Gì? – Kashuu nhướn mày – Bộ mấy người cũng muốn sơn móng tay hả?

Rốt cuộc cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu chụp hình được. Yamato đặt thùng xuống chốt: - 282 con gà!

\- Ha ha – Mutsu ôm thử một đống gà lên – Trò này có vẻ vui.

Lũ gà hoảng sợ kiêu chiêm chiếp, rạo cả lên. Vài con rơi khỏi vòng tay rớt thẳng xuống đất. Izumi thích thú chọt chọt đám gà vàng ươm trong thùng rồi cẩn thận đặt từng con vào lòng bàn tay.

\- Dễ thương ghê, nhưng làm sao ôm hết được?

\- Không sao đâu, Kane-san cứ để em lo!

Yamato rất chuyên nghiệp, vén chiếc hakama rộng thùng thình lên hứng một đống gà, mặc cho Kashuu càu nhàu:

\- Trông chẳng có tính nghệ thuật gì hết.

Thế rồi, đám kiếm nhà Shinsengumi cứ tíu tít chuyện trò rôm rả, bỏ mặc cho Mutsu tiu nghỉu một mình. Cậu chàng bỗng thương xót thay cho thân phận cô quạnh không ai thèm đếm xỉa.

\- Mấy người đang diễn phim tình củm để trêu ngươi tôi phải không?!

\- Mày mới nói gì? – Yamato bóp chặt tay, khiến gà con (trong tay gã) kêu toáng lên sợ hãi.

Izumi ngược lại, điềm tĩnh mỉm cười, hất mái tóc dài tung bay trongn gió với hiệu ứng lấp lánh lân tinh sáng ngời (Horikawa lập tức giơ máy ảnh lên chụp mấy tấm liền).

\- Đừng lo, bao giờ anh Nagasone về, bọn anh sẽ gả cho chú.

\- Tôi chưa muốn chết.

Mutsu thở dài, trong khi đó phía xa xa, Horikawa kêu lên: - Kane-san, anh giẫm bẹp một con gà rồi.

Chiều hôm ấy, khi saniwa cùng đoàn quân viễn chinh trở về, Kashuu và Horikawa hớn hở khoe những bức hình lung linh đẹp đẽ, để lại phía sau vô số gà con đã hi sinh cho sự nghiệp vĩ đại.

o0 Hết chương 3 0o


	4. Hasebe đếm gà

**Chương 4 - Hasebe đếm gà**

Tiếp tục câu chuyện gà con

Characters: Hasebe, Aoe, Ookurikara, Hakata  
Word: 1008  
Summary: Đàn gà con trong đại bản doanh ngày càng ít đi. Hasebe cảm thấy rất đau đầu.

* * *

Hasebe cảm thấy điều gì đó không ổn. Dường như lũ gà trong đại bản doanh đang sụt giảm số lượng một cách nhanh chóng.

Gà ở đây chính là lũ gà con mang về đợt trước. Đám thanh niên choai choai kia chả biết làm thế nào mà chà đạp chết một đống và còn lại được mỗi 79 con sống sót, tính cả số bị thương và què quặt đem về thả trong vườn.

Anh đem chuyện này kể với Mitsutada, gã chỉ cười cười bảo rằng chắc anh bị ảo giác, nhưng anh vốn cũng chả tin cái thằng nhìn đời một mắt chả rõ có chột thật hay không kia.  
Anh lại nói với Aoe, hắn thản nhiên đáp:

\- Lũ gà què chả kiếm ăn được sớm muộn thế nào chẳng chết. Mưa nắng thất thường lại chẳng phát sinh dịch bệnh. Chưa kể dạo này thằng Yasusada đang trái chứng trở trời, nó có đi chém đứt đầu mấy con gà cho đỡ buồn cũng không lạ.

\- Hửm, có chuyện gì với thằng nhỏ sao? – Hasebe ngạc nhiên. Dù Yasusada không dễ thương như vẻ ngoài thì cậu ta cũng đâu phải loại đó.

Aoe cười xòa: - Hôm trước tới phiên Kanesada giặt đồ, hắn đem quần áo hai thằng nhỏ nhà Okita giặt chung nên cái khăn trắng của nó bị lem màu. Nó mới nổi xung lên một trận ra trò.

\- Kane tím hay Kane đỏ?

\- Kane idol.

\- Okay… đứa nào điên tới nỗi phân công cái tên mắc bệnh tiểu thư đi làm việc nhà vậy?

\- Nếu không nhầm – Aoe lẩm bẩm – Hình như là Taroutachi.

Hasebe không còn gì để nói.

Heshikiri Hasebe phát triênt một sở thích nho nhỏ, đó là ngắm nhìn lũ gà con chạy loăng quăng kiếm mồi trong khu vườn trước dãy phòng của uchigatana. Cũng chẳng phải saniwa ra lệnh gì, chỉ là anh thích thú khi nhìn sinh vật nhỏ xíu như cục bông kia chạy qua chạy lại, giành giật mấy con sâu còn to hơn cả cái mỏ của chúng. Và có lúc, anh bắt gặp Ookurikara ngồi xổm giữa lối đi, mỉm cười đầy trìu mến khi chìa một xâu châu chấu dụ lũ gà con đến gần.

\- Không được kể chuyện này cho ai biết.

Con rồng đen xù lông xù lá, còn Hasebe thì lạc trong những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ: cậu ấy cười thật đẹp.

Chuyện lũ gà đang sụt giảm số lượng vẫn không thôi ám ảnh. Và anh bắt đầu đếm gà, dù không được chính xác cho lắm. Anh nghĩ nên làm cho chúng một cái chuồng thì hơn. Tuy nghĩ là vậy nhưng cũng có ai rảnh đâu cơ chứ.

"Hôm nay còn 52 con gà", Hasebe thầm nghĩ. Yasusada đã thôi giận dỗi vì chiếc khăn và anh cũng không nghĩ rằng cái tên bị ám ảnh về đầu đó là tên giết gà. Cậu ta thích giết mèo đen hơn. Với lại, nếu có giết thì phải có xác, không lẽ lại bị chuột ăn?

Chìm trong suy nghĩ, Hasebe lững thững trầm ngâm bước trên hành lang thì bắt gặp Nakigitsune đang ngồi ăn một mình.

\- Chào Hasebe-dono – Cậu nhóc bẽn lẽn mở miệng, rồi lại quay mặt đi.

\- Con cáo của cậu đâu? – Thật hiếm khi thấy cậu nhóc không ở cùng con cáo.

\- Nó bảo nó buồn tè.

\- …Thôi, cậu ăn tiếp đi. Chúng ta sẽ đến Nagashino tìm anh em nhà Kotetsu.

Nói rồi, anh lại lững thững đi tiếp, đầu óc vẫn mơ mơ màng màng ở trên mây. Hay ít nhất là nó ở trên mây cho đến khi não anh rớt bộp một phát trở về mặt đất khi anh chợt nhận ra cái đại bản doanh này có một đàn động vật ăn thịt chạy lung tung: Nakigitsune có cáo, Shishiou có một con nue và Gokotai có tới năm con hổ. Tại sao anh không nhận ra sớm hơn chứ?

"Hôm nay còn 38 con", Hasebe ủ rũ. Đêm hôm qua, anh thức trắng đêm chực trong bụi rậm rình bắt quả tang đám thú dữ kia bắt gà, nhưng rốt cuộc giữa chừng thì lại ngủ quên mất.

\- Đêm qua làm gì không ngủ được à? – Aoe nháy mắt.

\- Đi bắt trộm.

\- Trộm? Cậu nghĩ có thằng nào điên đến nỗi đột nhập vào ăn trộm cái đại bản doanh toàn đao kiếm này ấy hả?

Nói rồi, tên tóc xanh vỗ vai ra chiều an ủi (hay thương hại?). Hasebe thật sự cũng mệt mỏi lắm rồi nên chả buồn đáp lại. Hôm nay anh còn phải đi viễn chinh ở Nagashino nữa.

Và rồi mọi chuyện kết thúc một cách đầy bất ngờ khi chiều hôm ấy, anh trở về và đàn gà biến mất không dấu vết.

\- Gà ấy hả? Em bán hết rồi! – Hakata cười híp mắt – Mọi người không biết nuôi gà, có nuôi cũng chả có lời, thú dữ thì chạy long nhong, chi bằng bán lấy tiền làm việc khác.

\- Cũng phải.

Hasebe hờ hững đáp, cảm thấy mình thật ngu độn khi một đứa nhóc mới đến đại bản doanh đã nhận ra vấn đề ngay lập tức. Dù sao cũng chả còn con gà nào nữa, anh đã có thể yên tâm an giấc được rồi.

Cạc cạc cạc!

\- Vịt ở đâu ra thế? – Ishikirimaru khoanh tay lại, chăm chú nhìn ba con vịt vàng ươm xinh xắn đang tung tăng bơi lội trong chiếc ao nhỏ.

\- Chủ nhân đi du lịch Việt Nam về mang theo mấy quả trứng nhưng trời nóng quá nên trứng nở thành vịt con hết – Imanotsurugi nhiệt tình giải thích – Nghe vui ghê ha.

Hasebe tái mét.

\- Còn bao nhiêu quả nữa?

\- Tầm hai chục?

Hasebe bỗng cảm thấy đau đầu lắm.

o0 Hết chương 4 0o


	5. Bằng chứng nhận 100 tầng thử thách

**Chương 5 – Bằng chứng nhận 100 tầng thử thách**

Ăn theo dòng sự kiện  
Characters: Saniwa, Hasebe, Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Kasen, Ishikirimaru, Taroutachi, Jiroutachi, Hakata  
Word: 607  
Summary: Sau khi chiến thắng 100 tầng thử thách ở Osaka, đại bản doanh nhận được một tấm bằng chứng nhận xấu xí.

* * *

 _"Để ghi nhớ công lao của ngài saniwa sage XYZ cùng đạo quân đao kiếm nam sĩ trong cuộc chiến thành Osaka, thay mặt chính quyền trung ương, chúng tôi xin trân trọng trao tặng bằng khen cho đại bản doanh đã xuất sắc vượt qua 100 tầng thử thách."_

\- Đây là bằng khen ấy hả? – Hasebe thận trọng cầm cuộn văn thư lên dò xét một cách nghi ngờ.

Ờ thì có lẽ nó chỉ là một tờ giấy chứng nhận không hơn không kém, nhưng có cần phải tầm thường và sơ sài đến mức này không?

\- Ừm – Saniwa ho ho mấy tiếng xác nhận sự thật phũ phàng.

Không nhận ra bầu không khí kì quặc trong phòng, Mitsutada hồ hởi đề nghị:

\- Đã là bằng khen thì phải treo lên để khuếch trương danh thế đại bản doanh chứ?!

\- Khụ khụ!

Saniwa hắng giọng, lại ho ho mấy tiếng giả vờ không nghe thấy, nhưng Mitsutada lại hiểu rằng điều đó nghĩa là ngài không phản đối, liền treo bảng chứng nhận lên trước con mắt kì thị của Hasebe và Ookurikara. Cả hai cùng thầm nghĩ trong lòng: trông chả ngầu chút nào đâu!

\- Thư pháp chả ra thư pháp – Kasen chốt lại sau khi săm soi quá kỹ lưỡng – Nét bút quá cứng. Chất giấy không phù hợp. Thật là thiếu tao nhã. Tôi không tìm thấy chút nghệ thuật vi diệu nào ở đây.

Nói rồi gã ngoáy mông bỏ đi.

* * *

\- Đây là bằng chứng nhận ấy hả?

Bộ ba nhà oodachi: Ishikirimaru, Taroutachi và Jiroutachi đứng túm tụm trước cửa mà thẩm định và bàn tán.

\- Thì ra người trần dùng mực tàu tốc ký trên một cuộn giấy rồi gọi nó là "bằng chứng nhận" – Taroutachi gật gù ghi nhớ.

\- Thua xa mấy bức hoành phong ở thần điện anh nhỉ? – Jiroutachi cười cười ôm lấy hũ rượu mà dụi vào người ông anh.

\- Ừ.

\- Ha ha, mấy người so sánh khập khiễng quá.

\- Ba vị oodachi xin tránh sang bên cho – Một tốp tantou mới đi viễn chinh về ùa vào – Mấy người cao quá che hết tấm biển rồi.

\- Thật ra thì do xà ngang quá thấp – Ishikirimaru từ tốn phân tích vấn đề, nhưng chưa kịp nói xong đã bị Jiroutachi đạp không thương tiếc rồi khoác tay anh trai cao kều kéo đi.

\- Haizz, trông như giấy toa-lét – Hakata thở dài – Thời đại văn minh tiến bộ mà làm ăn chả nên hồn.

Taroutachi chớp mắt: - Giấy toa-lét?

\- Giấy toa-lét là cuộn giấy dài dài quấn quanh một cái lõi ở giữa.

\- Vậy ra bằng chứng nhận được làm từ giấy toa-lét?

Hakata ho ho mấy tiếng.

\- Không, đó là một loại giấy màu trắng, rất mềm và mỏng, dễ tan trong nước, dùng để chùi-

Saniwa từ đâu nhảy ra bịt miệng thằng nhỏ ngay lập tức.

\- Được rồi, được rồi! Giải tán, đến giờ Taroutachi và Jiroutachi đi làm ruộng rồi đấy – Ngài cười kiểu cười rất công nghiệp, mồ hôi chảy ra hai bên thái dương – Còn Ishikirimaru, ông cũng đi nấu ăn – Saniwa buột miệng, chợt nhớ lại thảm họa lần trước, bèn sửa lại – đi huấn luyện cho Otegine và Urashima ngay!

Thế rồi từ đó, ngài cất luôn tấm bằng ghi nhận vào kho, còn cái xà ngang thấp lè tè mà tụi oodachi và yari suốt ngày đi cụng đầu vào thì vẫn chả biết đến bao giờ mới sửa.

Hết chương 5


	6. Từ tachi tới uchigatana

**Chương 6 - Từ tachi tới uchigatana**

Summary: Phản ứng của các thanh kiếm với sự kiện chuyển 3 thanh tachi thành uchi, và chuyện bên lề của Ishikirimaru  
Characters: Kane, Hori, Hasebe, Ookurikara, Mitsutada, Tsurumaru, Doutanuki, Mutsu, Ishikirimaru, Hotarumaru, Aizen  
Pairing: IshiHota (?)  
Word: 834

A/N: vì nhiều thanh kiếm có tên quá dài nên mình sẽ rút ngắn xuống bớt cho gọn và tránh lỗi lặp từ

* * *

 _"Chính quyền trung ương ban sắc lệnh: chuyển đổi các thanh kiếm có tên sau đây từ phân nhóm tachi sang uchigatana: Izuminokami Kanesada, Ookurikara, Doutanuki Masakuni. Sắc lệnh có hiệu lực từ ngày công bố."_

\- Vậy là cuối cùng ngày này cũng đến - Izumi lẩm bẩm, dọn nốt đồ đạc rồi chuyển sang khu phòng uchigatana ở.

Anh không ngạc nhiên, bởi vốn dĩ trước giờ cái phân loại của anh đã hết sức mập mờ, và theo tiêu chuẩn hiện đại, anh là một uchigatana. Nói gì thì nói, sắc đẹp của anh vẫn không đổi, anh vẫn là Izuminokami đẹp trai, hào hoa, phong nhã. Vậy nên anh chẳng lấy làm phiền muộn, chỉ ái ngại cho nhóc Kunihiro khi mà cậu ta chính thức trở thành thanh kiếm duy nhất của nhà Shinsengumi phải ở riêng.

\- Em muốn ở chung với Kane-san cơ! - Kunihiro bắt đầu ăn vạ.

\- Không được! - Hasebe kiên quyết giữ thằng nhỏ lại - Phòng uchi chúng tôi chật lắm rồi!

Phía bên nhà Dategumi cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn. Từ lúc nghe tin, Mitsutada đã ôm khư khư lấy Ookurikara như bà mẹ hay tin con trai cưng bất trị của mình đòi ra ở riêng.

\- Đừng mà Kuri-chan, ở lại với tôi đi!

\- Buông ra.

Ookurikara lầm bầm trong họng, bản thân cũng cảm thấy hoang mang cho tự do và riêng tư cá nhân khi phải chuyển sang một tập thể 13 người chen chúc như thời đại bùng nổ dân số.

\- Đừng lo, tôi sẽ thường xuyên sang thăm cậu - Tsurumaru nháy mắt, cười một cái khoe hàm răng sáng bóng.

\- Cấm sang.

Nghĩ lại thì không phải ở chung với hai tên phiền phức nhà Dategumi cũng là việc tốt.

* * *

Rốt cuộc người bi thảm nhất trong chuyện này lại là Doutanuki. Tại sao ư? Vì anh không có anh em, đồng đội thân thích như người ta. Bản thân là một thanh kiếm không quan tâm tới hình thức bề ngoài, chỉ biết đến chiến đấu, Doutanuki nghĩ rằng dù là tachi hay uchigatana, mọi thứ vẫn vậy. Nhưng anh chạnh lòng bởi bản thân không có một người tiễn đưa.

\- Yo! Chào mừng đến với hiệp hội uchigatana! - Mutsu tươi cười chào đón. Một nụ cười đúng nghĩa làm tan chảy trái tim, xoa dịu nỗi buồn.

\- Chào, mong được giúp đỡ - Doutanuki gật đầu.

Nếu Doutanuki biết được rằng Mutsu vừa bị nhà Shinsengumi đạp sang bên để bưng Kane idol vào, bị Ookurikara "hừ" một tiếng lạnh lùng với khuôn mặt táo bón thì anh sẽ không phải thắc mắc khi thấy sakura bung xòe rơi lả tả trên đầu Mutsu. Và anh càng không nên biết rằng Mutsu đang tìm đồng minh để lỡ sau này bị bốn tên Shinsengumi trong phòng ăn hiếp. Vâng, không một ai lại đi nghi ngờ con cún đáng yêu tốt bụng này hết.

* * *

\- Papa à, papa sẽ không bỏ tôi mà về với hội tachi chứ?

Hotaru ôm chặt lấy Ishikirimaru rên rỉ. Nỗi lo của cậu không phải không có lý. Một khi đã có tiền lệ thì không thể tránh khỏi nguy cơ sau này. Bản thể của ông già đầu nấm kia khá ngắn so với kích thước một oodachi tiêu chuẩn. Cho dù có mang danh thần kiếm với bề dày lịch sử cả ngàn năm đi nữa thì với chính quyền trung ương tỉnh ruồi làm ăn tắc trách kia, vẫn chẳng biết đằng nào mà lần.

\- Hotaru à - Gã buông sách xuống, mỉm cười nhân hậu - nếu là lệnh thì ta cũng không thể chống lại. Dù gì, ta vẫn là Ishikirimaru. Vậy nên đừng buồn, ta đi rồi vẫn còn Tarou và Jirou mà.

\- Hai ông người trời đó có thèm để ý đến ai đâu! - Hotaru lầm bầm, siết chặt vòng tay khiến lão già muốn ngạt thở.

Aizen từng cảnh báo anh: 1 - Đừng nhờn với Hotaru, 2 - Akashi chưa về, cậu nhóc sẽ tìm kiếm tình thương ở một ai đó và hành người ta thừa sống thiếu chết.

 _"Tại sao lại là tôi?"_

Ishikirimaru từng hỏi thế và Aizen đáp:

 _"Vì tôi không ở chung với em ấy, và trong ba oodachi thì ông dễ bắt nạt nhất."_

Nghe xong câu này anh thật muốn chui vào xó tự kỷ.

\- Ishikirimaru! - Hotaru gằn giọng, vả cho hai cái khiến anh bừng tỉnh - Có nghe tôi nói gì không hả?

\- Đây đây.

\- Kể cả sau này có thành tachi thì cũng không được bỏ rơi tôi đấy!

\- Được rồi, sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu.

Ishikirimaru vỗ về an ủi. Thiệt tình, người đời cứ gọi Iwatooshi là bảo mẫu chứ có ai biết cái thân oodachi này còn khổ hơn naginata nhiều lần.

Hết chương 6


	7. Chiến dịch giảm cân

**Chương 7 - Chiến dịch giảm cân**

 **Summary:** Đội quân tiên phong do quá lâu ngày không được ra trận đã phát phì và bị ép tham gia vào chiến dịch giảm cân đầy khắc nghiệt. Hãy dõi theo hành trình bi hài của sáu chàng trai để lấy lại vóc dáng thon thả và những hệ lụy phát sinh từ đó.  
 _"Saniwa nhà này cũng ít có ác lắm."_ said by Tsurumaru.

 **Characters:** Hachisuka, Ishikirimaru, Mutsu, Mitsutada, Tsurumaru, Shishiou và rất nhiều nhân vật phụ khác.  
 **Word:** 3147

* * *

\- Các cậu… béo quá rồi!

Saniwa ngao ngán chốt một câu rất ngắn gọn, nhưng cả đại bản doanh cảm thấy tựa hồ như sét đánh ngang tai. Kashuu vốn là người rất nhạy cảm, phản ứng đầu tiên lao tới khóc lóc.

\- Chủ nhân à, tôi thật sự béo lắm sao?!

\- Ta không nói cậu – Ngài thở dài, đẩy mặt thằng nhóc sang bên sợ nước mắt nước mũi sắp sửa dính lên người mình. Kể cả nó có béo thật thì ngài cũng chả dám nói ra – Đội tiên phong, các cậu giảm cân đi.

Phân đội một hay còn gọi là đội hình tiên phong là đội quân mạnh nhất của đại bản doanh. Bất cứ ai cũng mong muốn và nỗ lực thật nhiều để được gia nhập vào đó. Không chỉ là vinh quang mà còn là danh dự, niềm kiêu hãnh và minh chứng cho những nỗ lực ngày đêm không mệt mỏi.

Thế nhưng, bấy lâu nay phân đội một đã chính thức ngồi nhà trong khi cả đại bản doanh tập trung cho trận chiến ở Kyoto và chống lại kebiishi. Và thế nên, ăn không ngồi rồi, béo phì là chuyện tất yếu. Đội một bao gồm: Hachisuka, Ishikirimaru, Mitsutada, Tsurumaru, Shishiou và Mutsu chính thức (bị ép buộc) tham gia vào chiến dịch giảm cân khắc nghiệt.

Lệnh của saniwa: cắt giảm khẩu phần ăn của toàn đội số một xuống còn một phần ba, cấm tiệt cả sáu người vào bếp cho đến khi mỗi người giảm được ít 5 kilogram.

* * *

\- Tôi béo lắm sao? – Mitsutada ngồi thừ như người mất hồn.

Mặc dù bản thân không phải là kiểu người coi nhan sắc như mạng sống như tên nhóc nhà Okitagumi nhưng béo ra thì cũng chẳng ngầu chút nào. Thật mất hình tượng quá đi!

\- Cũng không đến nỗi – Tsurumaru ngồi cạnh tiu nghỉu nhìn miếng cá nhỏ xíu cuối cùng trong đĩa cơm – Có lẽ vì cậu thường xuyên phải nếm thử các món ăn trong nhà bếp – Và rồi đột ngột nổi giận, cắm phập chiếc dĩa vào miếng đậu phụ - Cho dù tôi không ra trận thì tôi cũng có ngồi không đâu!

\- Ông chỉ giỏi hù dọa người khác – Mitsutada trệu trạo nhau miếng xà lách cực khổ như ngựa nhai ngô.

Ngày đầu tiên ăn kiêng cũng trùng hợp thay là phiên Taroutachi và Jiroutachi làm bếp. Ookurikara mặt vô cảm:

\- Nhưng ông béo quá nên có hù được ai nữa đâu.

\- IM ĐÊ! – Tsurumaru cảm thấy lòng tự trọng bị tổn thương ghê gớm – Ookurikara! Cậu cũng phải ăn kiêng cùng chúng tôi! Chúng ta là nhà Dategumi! Nhà Dategumi phải đoàn kết!

\- Đúng vậy! – Mitsutada bật dậy, giật luôn chiếc đĩa của tên uchi kia – Dù gì kén ăn như cậu thì cũng đâu ăn nổi thứ này!

Gã thanh niên mặt đơ vẫn chả buồn phản ứng, anh không có ý định ăn kiêng cùng bọn này nhưng cũng không thể phủ nhận rằng thằng chột kia nói đúng.

Trong khi đó, phía bên nhà Kotetsu ở phía kia bàn ăn là những gương mặt thê lương ủ dột. Hachisuka thật sự không thể hiểu nổi ai có ý nghĩ điên rồ cho bọn người trời làm bếp. Một lần với Ishikirimaru chẳng phải đã quá đủ rồi sao?! Dĩ nhiên so với ông ta thì hai anh chị vẫn khá lắm, ngược lại so với khái niệm "bình thường" thì đó thật sự là một thất bại thảm hại. Nhưng ý thức rõ rằng không thể không ăn, nhất là trong giai đoạn ăn kiêng khắc nghiệt, anh vẫn cố sống cố chết nuốt vào họng và cầu trời khấn Phật rằng hai tên oodachi chỉ nấu tệ chứ không có khả năng đầu độc chết người trong vô thức.

\- Nếu anh muốn thì lấy phần của em này – Urashima luôn luôn là một đứa em ngoan.

Hachisuka cười trừ.

\- Anh đang ăn kiêng mà. Nếu em đã có lòng tốt như vậy, không phải nhường cho Nagasone tốt hơn sao. Dù sao hắn cũng đang ở trong đội hình kebi, cần tẩm bổ một chút – Anh nói với giọng rất ngọt ngào, với một nụ cười cũng rất ngọt ngào, trừ ánh mắt hình viên đạn ném sang "thằng giả mạo".

Nagasone lập tức bị sặc.

\- Hachisuka, em thật là tốt! – Gã cảm thán, và chính xác thì đây là lần đầu tiên Hachisuka tốt với hắn, nếu không tính cái thứ kinh khủng dở tệ của hai ông người trời – Nhưng sao anh có thể tranh giành đồ ăn với em mình được.

\- Người ta đã có lòng tốt thì phải nhận.

Thế rồi hai ông anh trời đánh nhà Kotetsu bỗng dưng tình cảm mặn nồng thắm thiết lạ thường. Urashima thật sự ước gì hai anh trai của mình có thể hòa thuận mãi như thế.

\- Nếu em không muốn thì cho anh nhé? – Mutsu ngồi bên cạnh nãy giờ, đã ngán ngẩm khung cảnh buồn nôn dị thường của hai tên kia, lên tiếng.

\- Được thôi.

Cậu nhóc tóc vàng bất ngờ, tự động đáp trong khi hai ông anh còn bận đá đểu nhau cùng chung một suy nghĩ: "dân nhà quê hẳn là dễ nuôi."

Xa xa trong góc phòng, Ishikirimaru và Shishiou ngồi ăn trong yên lặng, cách xa đám đông ồn ào. Mỗi người chìm đắm trong những suy nghĩ mông lung chỉ đến khi tên thần kiếm cuối cùng cũng mở miệng:

\- Thật may rằng phần ăn của chúng ta đã giảm xuống 1/3.

Shishiou lầm bầm: - Ông không có tư cách phán xét người khác.

Ishikirimaru cũng không còn gì để nói.

* * *

Ngày hôm sau, Hachisuka và Mutsu bị điều động vào lực lượng chiến đấu ở Kyoto trong khi đám ở nhà thì bị sai đi lao động công ích.

\- Chúng ta không đi ngựa à? – Mutsu lờ đờ hỏi, mới ăn kiêng có một ngày mà cậu đã cảm thấy tổn hao mấy phần sinh lực.

Hachisuka không ngờ rằng Mutsu đã mất trí tới độ hỏi cái câu ngớ ngẩn này. Thế nhưng anh chàng tóc tím còn chưa kịp trả lời thì cái giọng ma mị hết sức gợi đòn của Nikkari đã vang lên từ phía sau lưng:

\- Chạy bộ tốt cho sức khỏe – Khóe miệng gã nhếch lên, cong cớn – Hơn nữa, lũ ngựa không cần được giảm béo.

Máu nóng bừng lên cộng với nỗi căm hờn chất chứa không được giải thoát, Hachisuka rút kiếm ra, rượt tên wakizashi chạy tóe khói. Mutsu vẫn lờ đờ lết từng bước.

\- Anh không giận à? – Sayo tò mò hỏi.

\- Anh đói quá.

Sayo không biết nói gì. Nếu có thể, cậu muốn vỗ vai anh trai tóc đen kia một cái an ủi nhưng đáng tiếc, chiều cao của cậu không cho phép.

Chiến trường về đêm được biết đến là lãnh địa của tantou, nhưng cũng phải thừa nhận rằng hai tên uchigatana từ đội tiên phong cũng không tệ chút nào, trừ việc không hiểu là do đang ăn kiêng xuống sức hay bản thân kích cỡ quá lớn khó ẩn nấp nên toàn làm đích ngắm cho yari bên địch. Kết cuộc, ông anh nhà Rai đâu chẳng thấy, chả có hai tên to xác bị trọng thương mang về.

\- Được rồi – Nikkari thở dài, xốc Hachisuka dậy – Tôi phụ trách tên này. Izumi, cậu chịu khó cõng tên kia nhé, hắn bất tỉnh rồi.

\- Này, tôi cũng bị thương mà! – Anh chàng tachi-bị-giáng-cấp giãy nảy.

\- Nhưng anh đô con hơn tôi – Nikkari đáp với cái bản mặt không thể tỉnh hơn.

Thế là rốt cuộc Izumi được giảm cân miễn phí, còn về phía Mutsu, vài phút sau đã tỉnh lại thấy mình được cõng nên ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại đóng vai người ốm. Đám người Shinsengumi lúc nào cũng cậy đông ăn hiếp cậu nên Mutsu không thương hại làm gì. Với lại, người đã lòng thì mình nên nhận, ấy mới là đạo lý.

* * *

Ngày thứ ba trong chế độ ăn kiêng khắc nghiệt, cả sáu người ai nấy đầu tóc xơ xác, mặt mày rũ rượi, mắt thâm quầng nom đến tội nghiệp. Hachisuka, đỡ thảm nhất nhờ có cậu em trai ngoan hiền và ông anh vô thừa nhận tranh thủ cơ hội lấy lòng gã. Ishikirimaru tuy thường bị Hotaru hành hạ nhưng nói cho cùng thì cậu ta cũng "nuông chiều" ông già. Bốn người kia mới thực sự là thê thảm.

\- Hôm nay các cậu đi PvP nhé – Hasebe ngao ngán truyền đạt mệnh lệnh chủ nhân. Thật sự mà nói, nhìn bộ chúng mấy người này, anh cảm tưởng gió cũng có thể cuốn phăng đi mất, tất nhiên là nếu không tính đến trọng lượng quá cỡ của chúng. Chả biết có đánh đấm nên hồn nổi không nữa là.

\- PvP? – Ishikirimaru ngẩn ra.

\- Đi thôi! – Tsurumaru vỗ vai ông già, rồi cả đội lục tục kéo nhau đi lấy ngựa. Chả ai dư thừa năng lượng để giải thích cho ông già lạc hậu kia biết PvP là gì.

Địa điểm diễn ra cuộc giao đấu hữu nghị giữa các đại bản doanh, hay còn được gọi là PvP, là một nhà thi đấu mọc lên giữa vùng rừng núi hoang sơ hẻo lánh. Nó ở đấy khi nào, do ai xây dựng thì chả ai biết. Ngày trước, đội tiên phong vẫn thường xuyên tới đây nhưng về sau mạnh quá nên bị cho nghỉ nằm nhà. Ấy thế nên mới phát sinh ra chuyện.

\- Con nue nặng quá! – Shishiou rên rỉ.

\- Nặng thì bỏ nó xuống – Hachisuka lầm bầm – Ít ra cậu còn có thể làm thế còn tôi thì không thể cởi bộ giáp ra được.

Shishiou làm mặt khinh bỉ. Chẳng qua gã tóc tím kia thích làm màu thế thôi chứ hai anh em của gã còn phơi thân ra giữa bàn dân thiên hạ mà có sao đâu cơ chứ.

Mọi người mở cửa, bước vào phòng thi đấu. Đối thủ lần này là một đội toàn tantou loắt choắt với bảo mẫu Iwatooshi huyền thoại. Nhìn cảnh này, ai nấy đều hết sức ngao ngán.

\- Xin được chỉ giáo!

Sau màn chào hỏi, trận đấu diễn ra như sau:

Hachisuka và Mutsu ném đá: hai bé tantou trúng đòn hộc máu tại chỗ.

Hachisuka và Tsurumaru lao vào hội đồng Iwatooshi.

Mutsu, Shishiou và Mitsutada xông lên dứt điểm nốt ba em tantou còn lại. Trận đấu kết thúc.

\- Trời ơi, tôi còn chưa kịp đánh phát nào! – Ishikirimaru kêu lên.

\- Trời ơi! Các em tôi! – Iwatooshi bên đối phương cũng gào lên – Mấy người thật vô nhân tính!

Đội quân tiên phong đang được đóng vai người xấu ức hiếp trẻ con vẫn chẳng hề mảy may rung động. Tsurumaru trưng ra nụ cười sáng bóng trên gương mặt mà nói:

\- Xin lỗi anh! Nhưng trẻ con nhà này đều do một tay chúng tôi nuôi lớn cả. Nhìn mặt chúng nó cũng giống em trai chúng tôi, nhưng mà… - Gã tóc trắng ngưng một hơi, thở dài – saniwa nhà này ít có ác lắm!

Trên đường về, ai nấy trầm mặc, vì cảm giác tội lỗi thì ít mà vì đói thì nhiều. Bóng dáng sáu người cưỡi ngựa đi trong ánh chiều hoàng hôn thật đẹp đẽ, huyền ảo như những chiến binh oai hùng nơi sa trường đổ lửa. Có ai hiểu rằng đằng sau vẻ đẹp ấy là nghệ thuật của ánh trăng lừa dối, bởi những thước phim vốn dĩ được tạo nên từ thứ goi là giả tạo. Shishiou vẫn im lặng nãy giờ bỗng lên tiếng:

\- Tôi không ngờ rằng Iwatooshi lại có thể tình cảm đến thế.

\- Iwatooshi ở nhà chúng ta chỉ là một thằng khát máu – Hachisuka trầm ngâm.

Lại một lúc lâu sau, Ishikirimaru mới mở miệng:

\- Có thể vì cậu ta không phải chăm trẻ con bao giờ.

\- Thật ra – Tsurumaru ngửa mặt lên trời – người ta vẫn bảo rằng một thanh kiếm ít nhiều chịu ảnh hưởng từ tính cách của chủ nhân.

\- Chủ nhân chúng ta là người tốt.

\- Nhưng thích làm việc xấu – Hachisuka chốt lại vấn đề.

* * *

Trải qua những ngày gian lao vất vả, sáu người không ai bảo ai, đều chung ý tưởng chia nhỏ phần cơm ra để dành ăn trước khi đi ngủ… cho đỡ đói, và một phần khác để dành ăn trước khi ra trận.

\- Hachisuka nii-chan, ăn khuya dễ béo lắm – Urashima làu bàu. Dù thương anh đến mấy thì cậu cũng nhất quyết không để anh mình làm thêm điều gì ngu ngốc để kéo dài án phạt.

\- Vậy anh sẽ tập thể dục trước khi đi ngủ!

Nói rồi, đôi mắt anh vụt lóe sáng như bộ giáp vàng anh vẫn mặc hàng ngày, đi giật chăn túm chân năm đồng đội, rồi cả bọn chạy hùng hục quanh đại bản doanh lúc nửa đêm, báo hại mọi người được một phen mất ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau đến phiên Kasen và Horikawa làm bếp. Nếu như Mitsutada – đã bị cấm túc – nổi tiếng về các món ăn Tây phương mới lạ thì Kasen Kanesada là bậc thầy của mỹ thực, sáng tạo nên những kiệt tác vô cùng đẹp mắt.

\- Tôi đang bị ngược đãi!

Shishiou rên rỉ, nhìn phần ăn của cậu còn ít hơn của con nue nữa. Và nó đã bỏ mặc chủ nhân đang ăn kiêng của mình mà lượn sang với phần còn lại của bản doanh.

\- Nue, đồ phản bội!

Shishiou căm phẫn gào lên. Mutsu chỉ biết vỗ lưng gã vài cái an ủi. Kể ra thì chàng trai tóc vàng già đầu này cũng đáng thương nhất, đã ăn kiêng rồi lại còn phải vác theo con nue bự chảng đi khắp mọi nơi. Xét theo mặt tích cực, có lẽ gã là người giảm cân nhanh nhất. Nhưng Mutsu còn chưa kịp nói ra điều ấy bởi khi cậu vừa đưa một phần cơm lên đút vào miệng thì…

Mutsu lập cập bật dậy, chạy như bay lao qua nhà ăn với vận tốc khiến Hakata cũng phải bái phục, để lại đằng sau tiếng hét:

\- NƯỚCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!

Mọi người trợn mắt nhìn nhau, còn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra thì Tsurumaru đã tò mò cầm đũa chọt chọt vào đĩa của tên uchigatana xấu số, gắp ra một miếng ớt đo đỏ.

\- Hôm nay ai nấu cơm?

\- Kanesada và Kunihiro?

Hachisuka bật cười: - Hẳn là cậu ta ghen với chuyện hôm trước Mutsu được Izumi cõng về bản doanh.

\- Ồ!

Mọi người đồng thanh. Chẳng cần phải nêu đích danh cũng biết thủ phạm là ai rồi. Nhưng vẫn có một chuyện làm Mitsutada băn khoăn:

\- Tôi nhớ rằng Mutsu đâu có sợ ớt đến như vậy nhỉ? Trước giờ cậu ta vẫn bình thường mà.

\- Tôi đoán chắc là ớt hiểm Ấn Độ đó mà – Tsurumaru cười híp mắt lại – Hồi Ookurikara mới về, nhìn mặt cậu ta đơ quá nên tôi lén bỏ một ít vào trong đồ ăn của cậu ta. Còn dư mấy quả vẫn để ở trong tủ bếp đó. Có lẽ Hori-

Chưa nói xong, Mitsutada đã xông vào kẹp cổ ông già mất nết. Mọi người nhìn gã bằng ánh mắt: tự làm tự chịu nha!

* * *

\- Mà này, tôi thắc mắc – Shishiou gãi cằm – Tại sao Iwatooshi ăn cực nhiều mà vẫn không béo?

\- Vì anh ta ăn được bao nhiêu thì dinh dưỡng nuôi vếu cả rồi – Tsurumaru giải thích, hai tay vẫn thoăn thoắt phơi quần áo lên cái sào cao cao.

Đấy chính là cái gọi là "nội phiên" mà saniwa giao cho đám người ở nhà. Bởi vì vẫn chưa cần mang đội quân mạnh nhất ra trận mà cứ để cho chúng ăn không ngồi rồi thì khó mà giảm cân, ngài quyết định cho chúng đi làm đủ thể loại việc vặt, từ giặt giũ, bưng nước, chẻ củi, cắt cỏ, chăn ngựa, lau sàn… cho tới dọn hố xí. Nói trắng ra là làm osin không công cho cả nhà.

\- Ồ - Shishiou gật gù, vỡ lẽ - Vậy còn mấy tên yari và oodachi?

Ishikirimaru đang lọ mọ treo cái chăn nặng như chì ở phía bên kia sân bỗng dưng hắt hơi mấy cái liền.

\- Ai biết! – Tsurumaru nhún vai – Mấy tên đó mùa đông cũng như mùa hè, mặc đồ kín mít. Nhắc tôi lại nhớ…

Gã đảo mắt, liếc nhìn sang phía tên thần kiếm đang hì hục với công việc, mà nhếch mép cười tinh nghịch. Trông thấy thế, Shishiou cười trừ, đưa tay ra hiệu ngụ ý "nguy hiểm chết người" nhưng con hạc già khọm kia phớt lờ cảnh báo, lượn ngay đến sau lưng tên oodachi không chút mảy may nghi ngờ, đưa hai tay lên sờ soạng, miệng hét to:

\- LÉP HAY BỰ NÀO?!

Ngay sau đó, Tsurumaru đã hiểu tại sao không nên đùa với oodachi.

* * *

Và cứ thế, ngày qua ngày, cuộc sống vẫn cứ tiếp diễn. Đoàn quân vẫn đều đặn viễn chinh tới Kyoto. Đại bản doanh lại đón nhận thêm những gương mặt mới, thậm chí cả Akashi lười cũng đã về và chịu cảnh bị Hotarumaru tra tấn. Còn đội quân chủ lực của bản doanh vẫn tiếp tục cuộc ăn kiêng trường kì…

\- Hakata, anh có thể hỏi tại sao lại có mấy vị tiền bối xanh xao hốc hác quá vậy? – Ichigo chau mày hỏi, nhìn ra đám người thiếu sức sống đang ngồi vật ra giữa ruộng. Nếu không phải vì phép lịch sự thì anh nghĩ rằng trông họ giống nô lệ khổ sai thời đại trước.

Hakata mỉm cười nói:

\- Chủ nhân không thích người lười biếng.

Akashi bỗng thoáng rùng mình.

Tuần sau đó, khi sức chịu đựng đã đạt tới giới hạn, đội tiên phong mới tìm chủ nhân xin rút lại án phạt thì hay tin người đã mất tích được mấy ngày. Không thể chịu đựng hơn được nữa, nhân cơ hội đi viễn chinh ở Atsukishiyama, sáu người cùng nhau đào ngũ bỏ trốn, để lại một đại bản doanh náo loạn với vô số chuyện bi hài phía sau...

Hết chương 7


	8. Nihongou vs đao kiếm nam sĩ

**Chương 8 - Nihongou vs. đao kiếm nam sĩ**

 **Summary:** Câu chuyện về tên danh thương trời đánh nào đó thích uống rượu và nằm lười sưởi nắng  
 **Characters:** Nihongou và đội viễn chinh  
 **Word:** 903

* * *

Gã đàn ông tóc dài chớp chớp mi mắt, lười nhác đưa tay vớ lấy bình rượu tu một hơi rồi lăn ra mô đất trống cao cao oằn mình sưởi nắng. Mái tóc ấy, đôi mắt ấy với nụ cười ấy cùng một bộ dạng kì cục thật không thể không khiến người ta liên tưởng tới một con khỉ đột. Nhưng khi người ta trông thấy cái que dài dài có túm lông xơ xác như chổi lông gà, người ta lại ồ lên: Ô! Lao công!  
Vâng, anh chính là Nihongou - danh thương đệ nhất, nỗi ám ảnh của mọi nhà.

Tự một lúc nào đó, Nihongou bị đánh thức khỏi giấc ngủ buồn chán tẻ ngắt và được mang đến đây trong hình hài một con người. Ai đó đã triệu hồi danh thương huyền thoại? Anh chẳng cần biết, ngày ngày anh uống rượu ngắm mây trời, nhìn thú rừng chạy nhảy tung tăng, bắt mấy con làm thịt rồi nằm khểnh vắt chân chữ ngũ ngáy khò khò. Rảnh rỗi là thế nên anh còn tự mình thử nghiệm việc chế rượu từ hoa quả trong rừng. Vị của chúng không tệ nên anh còn làm thêm mấy vò vừa uống vừa ngâm để dành.

Trong suốt quãng thời gian lang thang khắp xó rừng, đôi lúc Nihongou nhận ra âm thanh của binh khí va vào nhau chát chúa sắc lạnh vẳng đâu đây xen lẫn trong tiếng gió lay động rừng trúc xào xạc. Thời đại nào cũng có chiến tranh, sâu rượu tự nhủ, lại dốc bình rượu ra làm mấy chén rồi ngủ tiếp.

Cuộc sống cứ thế thấm thoắt trôi qua, Nihongou đã nếm đủ vị hoa tươi quả lạ lẫn thịt rừng quý hiếm (đến nỗi bị Tào Tháo rượt mất mấy ngày) anh bắt đầu chán chường. Bản năng của vũ khí cuối cùng cũng chiến thắng sự lười nhác thích hưởng thụ và thúc đẩy anh muốn được chiến đấu. Thế nên, anh nhấc mông dậy, lang thang qua những vùng đất trống, mang theo vò rượu quý đã ngâm mấy chục ngày.

Hôm ấy, trời đã nhá nhem tối, cảnh vật chìm dần trong sắc đen úa tàn, Nihongou khệnh khạng vừa đi vừa hát nghêu ngao thì bỗng rùng mình ớn lạnh bởi nguồn sát khí ngùn ngụt phía sau lưng. Anh còn chưa kịp quay lại quan sát thì đã nghe tiếng người hò hét:

\- YARI!

\- MAU GIẾT NÓ!

Thế là Nihongou tỉnh rượu, co giò chạy thẳng. Danh thương gì chứ, dù chưa chạm trán nhưng anh đã có thể cảm nhận được sự chênh lệch đẳng cấp giữa lính tinh nhuệ và gã lười cả tháng trời chỉ ăn no lại nằm. Với lại một cũng chả chọi lại số đông, chạy trốn không có gì hèn nhát!

Đám cao nhân phương nào cũng ráo riết đuổi theo, miệng hét to:

\- KHÔNG ĐƯỢC CHẠY, CON KHỈ ĐỘT KIA!

\- GIẾT NÓ!

\- Đợi đã, trông hắn không giống bọn ngược dòng! - Ai đó chen ngang vào - Thứ hắn đang cầm là chổi lông gà chứ đâu phải yari!

Nihongou sôi máu, ngoảnh lại quát:

\- TA LÀ DANH THƯƠNG ĐỆ NHẤT NIHONGOU! KHÔNG PHẢI CHỔI LÔNG GÀ!

Sỉ nhục người khác cũng có mức độ thôi, anh rủa thầm. Một chọi bao nhiêu cũng được, với thân phận cao quý này, anh đâu thể để cho chúng dễ dàng sỉ nhục như thế, anh phải dạy cho chúng một bài học!

Và thế là danh thương dừng lại, tuốt "lông gà" chuẩn bị chọt chết lũ người không biết tôn ti phép tắc kia. Trong ánh chiều hoàng hôn mờ ảo, Nihongou đứng hiên ngang sừng sững, tay cầm chiếc thương phản chiếu ánh sáng chói lòa như tượng đài chiến binh anh dũng...

\- NIHONGOU! LÀ NIHONGOU THẬT KÌA! - Cậu trai trẻ có mái tóc đen xù rối rít, lộ rõ vẻ sung sướng.

Ha! Có thế chứ!

\- MAU BẮT ANH TA LẠI, KHÔNG CHO ANH TA CHẠY THOÁT!

Hả, loại phản ứng gì đây? Nihongou bỗng thấy bị ngu người.

\- KHỈ ĐỘT! - Gã đàn ông tóc highlight vàng hoe phía đám nguời kì dị kia cũng hét lên.

Nihongou đã nghe thấy từ này lần thứ hai, không nhịn được, quát trở lại:

\- TỰ NHÌN LẠI MÌNH ĐI!

Lẽ ra gã đó phải bực mình, nhưng không, gã khỉ đột đeo nịt ngực không hề bị phân tâm, cùng đám đông nhất tề xông lên khiến tên yari không kịp phản ứng.

\- NIHONGOUUUUUUUUUUU!

Và ôm chặt lấy như thể chỉ cần buông tay một chút thôi là Nihongou kia sẽ biến mất vào hư vô. Anh nghĩ rằng anh vừa nghe thấy tiếng gãy rắc của xương sườn.

\- TÌM THẤY NIHONGOU RỒI!

Có chuyện gì với đám người này vậy? Đó là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của danh thương khi bị úp mặt vào một bộ ngực vĩ đại và suýt chết vì tắc thở.

* * *

Ngày hôm ấy, đội quân viễn chinh sau khi quáng gà nhìn nhầm Nihongou thành yari phe địch, đã lùa gã chạy vòng vòng như lùa vịt, và rồi mang gã về bản doanh trị thương trong khi Iwatooshi được nghe một bài giáo huấn về việc "dùng dzú giết người".

Hết chương 8

Note: 2 nhân vật được nhắc qua ở đoạn cuối là Mutsu và Nagasone.


	9. Chế độ tập luyện của Nihongou

**Chương 9 – Chế độ tập luyện của Nihongou**

 **Summary:** _"Bao giờ Lao Công về nhà, tôi sẽ bắt lão lau chùi honmaru từ ngoài vào trong, từ trong ra ngoài."_  
trích dẫn lời saniwa nào đấy trên fanpage Touken Ranbu VN

Saniwa nhà này không đối xử với Nihongou như một lao công, hắn chỉ đối xử với Nihongou như một touken danshi chân chính.

 **Word:** 1398

* * *

Nihongou vừa về tới đại bản doanh, saniwa đã chào đón hắn bằng một cái tát như trời giáng, sau đó ôm lấy hắn khóc lóc một thôi một hồi mới nhận ra sâu rượu lang thang ngoài kia lâu ngày quá bốc mùi mà quẳng hắn vào nhà tắm.

Cuộc sống ở bản doanh tương đối dễ chịu: ngày có cơm ba bữa, chăn ấm đệm êm, điện nước đầy đủ, lại có đủ danh kiếm bốn phương tề tựu nên Nihongou cũng lấy làm vui vẻ. Chỉ có điều hắn nhận ra rằng mọi người cứ thích nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

\- Vì anh mới tới thôi!

Mutsu và Jiroutachi khoác vai nhau cười hà hà, nâng chén rượu lên cạn sạch. Không phải hắn đa nghi gì đâu nhưng thực sự mùi sát khí trong bản doanh này nặng lắm.

* * *

Nihongou về hôm trước, hôm sau saniwa đã triệu tập hắn dẫn quân ra tiền tuyến chiến đấu. Vừa nghe xong truyền đạt của chủ nhân, hắn cũng phụt hết rượu tung tóe ra ngoài.

\- Thư giãn đi! Chúng ta chỉ đi lấy kinh nghiệm cho biết thôi mà – Chàng trai ốm nhom có giọng điệu rất đáng ngờ lười nhác nói.

Nghe xong Nihongou còn thấy đáng lo hơn.

Đội hình ra trận ngoài hắn ra còn có Kousetsu, Akashi, Ichigo, Iwatooshi và Uguisumaru. Chỉ huy một đạo quân gồm toàn những danh kiếm như thế, Nihongou lấy làm hãnh diện, vậy nên dù là lần đầu tiên tham chiến dưới hình dạng con người, hắn cũng cố hết sức để thể hiện năng lực của mình. Hớp một ngụm rượu, Nihongou phóng tầm mắt ra xa.

\- Thấy gì không?

Akashi bâng quơ hỏi, rồi lười nhác chọn chỗ có bóng râm mà nằm ườn ra đấy, theo sau là Uguisumaru và Kousetsu lục tục bày ra một bộ chén trà như đi dã ngoại.

\- Địch xuất hiện ở hướng chính ngọ - Nihongou quay lại thông báo, bị đả kích trầm trọng bằng cảnh tượng kì quái rất không đẹp mắt – Mấy người đang đùa tôi phải không?!

\- Bình tĩnh nào ông bạn – Gã tóc xanh có mái đầu tổ chim từ tốn mỉm cười đáp – Ngồi xuống đây làm chén trà cho giã rượu.

Nihongou là một người hết sức dễ dãi, thoải mái, một kẻ cả tháng trời rong chơi la cà trong rừng trúc mà vẫn chả biết buồn, nhưng dù thế, dù tự tin vào năng lực của bản thân đến đâu thì cũng không đời nào hắn lại chủ quan khinh địch đến mức này. Bọn chúng đang khinh rẻ người mới đến phải không?

\- SAAA! MUA VUI CHO TA ĐI!

Tiếng cười sằng sặc man rợ của gã tăng binh khổng lồ tên gọi Iwatooshi từ xa xa vọng lại. Nihongou nhớ rất rõ mình suýt chết như thế nào nhờ cú ôm gấu mẹ vĩ đại của gã. Và rồi gã ở đây, trước mắt Nihongou vung một đường quét sạch kẻ thù như chém chuối.

\- GAHAHAHAHA! CÒN YẾU LẮM!

Nihongou câm lặng nhìn Iwatooshi, rồi quay lại nhìn các đồng đội đang thản nhiên dự tiệc trà. Rốt cuộc thì rất nhanh chóng, hắn cũng nhập bọn với đám Akashi mà nằm lười thưởng rượu.

* * *

\- Nihongou, chủ nhân cho gọi ngươi đi giao đấu – Taroutachi mặt lạnh băng thông báo, vẻ mặt kiểu như "trốn việc là ta sẽ chẻ ông anh ra thành mấy khúc."

Nihongou miễn cưỡng trở dậy, mặc giáp đi chuẩn bị ngựa, miệng lầm bầm:

\- Nhưng tôi mới về bản doanh!

\- Anh là danh thương nên chủ nhân mới gọi anh vào đội hình để đi khoe với "hàng xóm" đó ~ Jiroutachi hớn hở nói, tay lắc lắc cái bình rượu.

Hắn không ngạc nhiên vì điều đó lắm, chỉ thắc mắc tại sao chỉ là đi thi đấu giao hữu mà lại có cả nguyên đại gia đình oodachi đi kèm. Với đội hình này, có hắn hay không cũng chả quan trọng, chủ nhân đơn giản là muốn đè bẹp người ta thôi phải không?

Và rồi sau đó, hắn lập tức được chứng kiến những trận so tài nảy lửa mang đầy tính chất lấy thịt đè người.

* * *

\- Chủ nhân, người nuông chiều anh ta quá! – Hasebe lên tiếng, giọng điệu có chút ghen tị.

\- Ồ, vậy hả? – Ngài cũng tỉnh bơ đáp, tay phe phẩy tập giấy tờ báo cáo đủ loại, chủ yếu là tình hình quân lương và tiền bạc của bản doanh – Nhưng cách duy nhất để một thanh kiếm mạnh lên là chiến đấu. Thân là yari, mỗi lần ra trận là hắn lại đục khoét không biết bao nhiêu nguyên liệu. Nhưng mà trông ta có giống quan tâm không?!

Hasebe đơ mặt, lời saniwa có vẻ triết lý lắm, ngầu lắm, nhưng đi chệch khỏi trọng tâm vấn đề rồi.

\- Mà này, mai cậu dẫn Nihongou quay lại rừng trúc. Gọi cả Hotarumaru nữa. Ta muốn kiểm tra năng lực của hắn.

\- Chủ nhân, vậy có hơi… quá sớm không? – Hasebe giật mình. Ở lâu trong bản doanh, anh cũng thừa biết tính khí liều lĩnh và thất thường của chủ nhân, thậm chí nhiều khi còn tàn nhẫn, đến mức mà anh ngạc nhiên khi người không bắt cái tên lao công lẩn như chạch kia đi lau dọn toàn bản doanh (như nhiều saniwa khác) nhưng mệnh lệnh thế này thì…

\- Thư giãn đi nào – Người vô tư mỉm cười khoe ra chiếc răng nanh nhọn hoắt – Có cậu và Hotarumaru đi cùng thì lo gì chứ.

* * *

Và thế là một đội hình tạp nham ra đời với Nihongou làm đội trưởng, do Hotarumaru làm bảo kê, Hasebe trông chừng cùng với một tăng binh ồn ào không kém tên naginata hôm trước, một đứa nhóc nhìn như con gái và một tên lười bám theo vì muốn bảo vệ em mình.

\- Thật là một cảm giác thân thuộc – Sâu rượu ngâm nga, hít hít cảm nhận mùi cỏ ngai ngái bốc lên lan theo cơn gió nhẹ.

Hasebe lập tức đá cho hắn một cú vào mông.

\- Đừng nghĩ tới việc trốn về rừng.

Địa bàn này khác hẳn với địa bàn Iwatooshi dẫn hắn đi tập luyện, nơi đây là chiến trường thực thụ, khốc liệt và tàn nhẫn, nhưng cứ thấy mấy bụi tre trúc là hắn lại cảm thấy xúc động, bồi hồi như người con lâu năm về thăm lại cố hương. Trừ việc chẳng mấy chốc mà ai nấy đã tơi tả te tua vì những trận chiến chớp nhoáng và gay go.

\- Thư giãn đi – Akashi vẫn trưng ra bản mặt hớn hở với chất giọng thiếu sức sống quen thuộc của mình mà vỗ vai hắn - …Thằng kia! Mày dám động vào Hotaru!

Nihongou mở to mắt nhìn anh chàng lười đột ngột biến thành một thằng khát máu. Nhìn thế mà nhanh ra phết, gã tự nhủ thầm.

Vất vả và khốc liệt nhất, phải kể đến những lúc đụng độ yari bên địch. Những lúc ấy, hắn cảm tưởng như các đồng đội lột xác hoàn toàn thành người khác, với những mặt nhân cách mà hắn chưa từng trông thấy bao giờ.

\- Bần tăng còn chưa tu thành chính quả đâu!

Yamabushi cười lớn tiếng, tiếng cười âm vang điên cuồng bao phủ chiến trường, vọng vào từng ngóc ngách cùng những nhát chém điên cuồng bổ xuống và máu tóe lên, đỏ thẫm tanh nồng.

\- Nihongou! Nằm xuống! – Honebami hét lên, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì đã bị thằng nhóc lấy lưng hắn làm bàn đạp để nhảy lên, chém đứt đầu oodachi địch với một đường kiếm rất ngọt.

\- KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!

\- GIẾT!

\- CHẾT ĐI YARI!

* * *

Đợt huấn luyện khắc nghiệt dành cho Nihongou còn tiếp tục kéo dài nhiều ngày sau đó. Anh trở thành một chiến binh quả cảm, xuất sắc, xứng với cái tên "tam đại danh thương" của mình, đồng thời cũng trở thành một toudan khát máu và dễ bùng nổ như các thành viên khác trong đại bản doanh.

Hết chương 9


	10. Hội chứng Kotetsu

**Chương 10 – Hội chứng Kotetsu**

 **Summary:** Thời trang thảm họa, quan hệ rắc rối, ân oán thù địch. Tất cả những thứ đó luôn khiến saniwa đau đầu, bởi đám đao kiếm ấy vẫn luôn luôn là những kẻ cố chấp.

 **Characters:** Nagasone, Hachisuka, Urashima, Mutsu, Tsurumaru, saniwa  
 **Pairing:** SoneMutsu (?)  
 **Genre:** humour, slightly angst, bromance, love - hate relationship

 **Word:** 1762

* * *

Nhà Kotetsu vẫn luôn luôn là chủ đề khiến saniwa đau đầu. Dù ngài có tốn bao nhiêu công sức, thử đủ mọi cách thì lũ cố chấp ấy vẫn chẳng thể nào thay đổi.

Vấn đề đầu tiên, gia đình này có khiếu thời trang thật thảm họa.

Trước kia, khi Konnosuke giải thích mọi chuyện và đề nghị ngài trở thành saniwa, thật sự lão già này đã hình dung đến một lũ đao kiếm già lụ khụ ăn mặc cổ lỗ sĩ với kiểu tóc búi chỏm xấu hoắc. Nhưng không, cuối cùng thì sự thật đả kích là chúng lại đẹp quá mức cần thiết, đủ tầm đi thi sắc đẹp quốc tế và giật danh hiệu nam vương. Không phủ nhận điều đó, nhưng có rất nhiều đứa làm ngài muốn thổ huyết với gu thời trang của chúng. Ví dụ như Midare và Jiroutachi, rốt cuộc các ngươi là nam hay nữ vậy?!

 _"Ngài có muốn loạn cùng em không?"_

Không, saniwa đau khổ nghĩ thầm, ta không phải là lolicon.

Nhưng nếu xem chúng là nữ thì chúng bình thường, vậy nên ngài cũng tôn trọng quyền tự do cá nhân mà không phán xét đến sở thích của chúng. Ấy là cho đến khi ngài gặp anh em nhà Kotetsu. Chúng nghĩ gì khi mặc quần bó và đeo một mớ dây nhợ trong cực kì đen tối trên người như vậy!

Lần đầu Hachisuka bước khỏi lò rèn, ngài thật sự bị choáng ngợp và lóa mắt. Anh ta có vẻ rất hài lòng về điều đó, còn saniwa đã tính đến chuyện đeo kính râm trong nhà.

Urashima đáng yêu bất chấp hoàn cảnh và ngài đồng cảm với bệnh cuồng em trai của gã tóc tím.

Khi Nagasone về với bản doanh, ngài ngỡ đâu quần áo của hắn đã rách hết trong trận chiến và xấu hổ thay cho hắn. "Ngươi nghĩ mặt ngươi còn chưa đủ biến thái hay sao mà còn phải ăn mặc như thế?!"

Đến cả trang phục nội phiên của hai thằng anh cũng khiến ngài lắc đầu. Hachisuka vẫn trung thành với một màu vàng lóa mắt còn Nagasone, đã kín đáo hơn nhưng sắc màu đầy tính hấp diêm thị giác. Đám đàn em Shinsengumi, đặc biệt là Kashuu ở đâu mà để cho đại ca như vậy hả?

Nhưng rắc rối hơn, phiền não hơn, chính là quan hệ giữa Hachisuka và ông anh giả mạo. Sớm biết có ngày này nên ngài đã ra sức làm công tác tư tưởng cho tên tóc tím, vậy mà rốt cuộc, đâu vẫn hoàn đấy, chẳng nên cơm nên cháo gì. Nagasone về, hắn vẫn kì thị ra mặt.

\- Đã là một thanh kiếm, không phải hoàn thành tốt trọng trách của mình là đủ hay sao? – Saniwa thở dài – Huống hồ bản thân các ngươi đâu thể tự quyết định tên tuổi của chính mình.

Thân là saniwa, có những điều mà ngài không bao giờ hiểu được. Touken danshi – rốt cuộc giờ đây chúng là "kiếm" hay là "người"? Nếu đã là "người" thì cớ sao cứ phải bám lấy quá khứ dai dẳng. Sống có danh dự là tốt, nhưng đâu nhất thiết phải ôm lấy nó như tính mạng. Ngươi sinh ra với địa vị hèn kém, nhưng chẳng lẽ vì vậy mà ngươi phải cam phận nhẫn nhục và sống cả đời với nó?

Nhìn vào cách chúng cư xử thì có lẽ rằng chúng còn chả bao giờ nghĩ tới đúng không?

\- Anh Hachisuka không ghét anh cả nhiều như chủ nhân nghĩ đâu – Urashima ngồi lọt thỏm trong lòng saniwa, tay bưng đĩa dango vừa ăn vừa nói – Anh ấy là người tốt, cũng rất ngưỡng mộ kiếm thuật của anh Nagasone, nhưng không đời nào anh ấy thừa nhận.

\- Cái tôi của hắn quá lớn – saniwa lầm bầm – ta chỉ ước gì anh trai cậu bớt độc mồm độc miệng đi.

\- Nhưng ảnh là người mà nếu anh Nagasone gặp nguy, nhất định ảnh sẽ cứu.

\- Ta biết, vậy nên ta mới đau đầu.

Ngài thở dài, đưa tay vò vò mái tóc cam của thằng nhóc. Dù Hachisuka không sửa được tính nết của mình, ngài cũng không thể trách hắn. Bởi hắn là Kotetsu "thật" nên hẳn rằng đã phải chịu nhiều ấm ức trong quá khứ khi bị vây quanh bởi những kẻ giả mạo. Ngay cả bản thân Urashima, dù chả để tâm lắm tới thật giả thì ngay từ đầu, cậu ấy cũng vô thức khẳng định mình là "thật". Và Nagasone dù có vẻ hờ hững, phớt đời như vậy nhưng ngài biết hắn mặc cảm trong lòng. Nagasone không có lỗi, Hachisuka cũng không thể trách, nhưng tại sao không thể khoan dung hơn với hắn một chút?

Và nhắc đến thù hận, vẫn còn đó mối thù giữa kiếm nhà Shinsengumi và Mutsu dai dẳng từ xưa đến giờ. Cứ nghĩ đến là ngài lại thấy đầu ong ong rối như tơ vò. Tên đầu đất Nagasone bị em trai kì thị quá nên trút giận lên Mutsu phải không?

Phải mất rất lâu, con cún tăng động đó và bốn tên trời đánh nhà Shinsengumi mới hòa thuận được, dù thỉnh thoảng chúng vẫn cãi lộn và đá đểu nhau theo kiểu trẻ con (kiểu bạn bè hay gọi nhau là "cờ hó"). Và rồi Nagasone về bản doanh, mọi chuyện lại bắt đầu.

Lịch sử được viết nên bởi kẻ chiến thắng, là thứ mập mờ bởi những cái nhìn đa chiều, kẻ hậu sinh như ngài chẳng thể nào thấu hiểu hết được. Nhưng có một sự thật: dù ai đã giết Sakamoto thì Kondo cũng truy đuổi ông ta nhiều lần trong quá khứ, dù cái chết của Kondo là kết cục tất yếu của thời đại thì lý do trực tiếp vẫn là Sakamoto. Đôi lúc, ngài chỉ ước gì hai đứa chúng nó mất trí nhớ như đám nhà Awataguchi cho rảnh nợ. Đã hàng trăm năm trôi qua, con người không chết vì đao kiếm thì cũng chết bởi thời gian khắc nghiệt. Các ngươi cứ bám mãi lấy quá khứ làm gì?

Mutsu là kẻ hiểu biết, cậu ấy không dễ nổi giận. Nhưng Nagasone lại chất chứa đầy oán niệm và cố chấp. Bọn chúng vừa giống nhau, lại vừa khác biệt, nửa chín chắn, nửa trẻ con một cách kì cục. Và chúng đã gây sự với nhau rất nhiều lần, gây ra vô số thiệt hại cho bản doanh. Ngài đã phạt chúng đi hốt phân một tuần, hết đứng nắm tay nhau phơi nắng giữa trưa hè lại sang đứng cả ngày làm cọc phơi quần áo… thế mà vẫn chưa chừa. Lại còn được cả bốn thằng đàn em trời đánh nào đó lấy việc này làm trò vui.

Tình cờ nghe saniwa than thở, Tsurumaru phẩy tay cười tít mắt:

\- Ngài già rồi, không hiểu được tâm tình của bọn trẻ đâu.

\- Ngươi mà cũng có tư cách nói điều đó sao?

Ngài đảo mắt, liếc gã đầy kì thị. "Già" là một chủ đề nhạy cảm, đặc biệt khi phải sống chung với lũ già khú đế mà vẫn trẻ đẹp thế này.

Những tưởng gã tóc trắng lại tiếp tục cợt nhả như thường ngày, nhưng không, hắn bỗng thở dài thườn thượt, mi mắt trĩu xuống mỉm cười buồn bã.

\- Tôi ghen tị với bọn nhỏ.

\- Ngươi chỉ nhiều tuổi chứ đâu có già – Saniwa nhìn hắn khinh bỉ. Trước giờ Tsurumaru vẫn là nguồn rắc rối vô tận trong bản doanh, chẳng giống ông già tí nào hết.

\- Kể có thế - hắn cười khổ - Mutsu có Nagasone, Kuri có Mitsutada, đến cả Ishikirimaru cũng có thợ rèn. Vậy cớ sao đến giờ tôi vẫn FA?!

\- Tình duyên không thể gượng ép – Saniwa vỗ vai hắn an ủi, yêu thương với con người vẫn là thứ tình cảm rắc rối và phức tạp nhất trên đời, huống hồ là lũ phúc tang thần kia… - MÀ NGƯƠI VỪA NÓI CÁI GÌ CƠ?!

Saniwa gào lên. Mutsu và Nagasone? Ishikirimaru với thằng rèn? Cái thể loại da bò da lợn gì đây?!

Đến lượt tên tachi tóc trắng nhìn ngài đầy thương hại.

\- Ngài không nhận ra sao?

\- CHUYỆN ĐÓ LÀ KHÔNG THỂ!

Và như để chứng minh cho luận điểm của saniwa, bức tường ngăn cách khu trung tâm với võ đường nổ tung, rồi từ đó nhảy ra hai tên uchigatana xách kiếm rượt nhau chạy vòng vòng, để lại phía sau tiếng la hét chói tai:

\- ĐỨNG LẠI ĐÂY THẰNG MẤT DẠY!

Saniwa sầm nét mặt, miệng lầm bầm:

\- Ta sẽ bắt các ngươi tự tay xây lại bức tường. Cái gì mà yêu với chả thương! Chúng mà yêu nhau được thì đã tốt cho ta nhiều lắm!

Nói rồi ngài giật luôn thanh kiếm của tên tóc trắng, hầm hầm đi trị tội hai gã ngu-ngốc-trẻ-con-thích-phá-hoại. Tsurumaru nhởn nhơ tung tăng chạy theo hớn.

Vừa đi tới chỗ ngoặt, đã nghe cái giọng ồm ồm của tên uchigatana nhà Kotetsu vọng ra.

\- Xin lỗi, tôi chỉ đùa thôi mà!

\- ĐÙA HẢ?! THÍCH ĐÙA CHỨ GÌ! – Mutsu hét trả lại. Và với cái giọng của cậu ta, dù bực hay không thì cũng chả ai phân biệt được. Nhưng chắc chắn cậu ta đang bực, bởi theo sau là tiếng đổ vỡ loảng xoảng liên hoàn.

Saniwa chịu hết nổi rồi. Dù cho bọn chúng là những thanh kiếm mà ngài rất yêu thương, dù với tư cách chủ nhân, ngài nên đứng ra hòa giải hận thù và dạy chúng lẽ phải đi chăng nữa…

\- HAI ĐỨA BÂY DỪNG NGAY LẠI! – Saniwa nóng mặt, tay nắm chắc thanh Tsurumaru giận dữ khi nhìn thấy khu vườn tan hoang đổ nát – CÁC NGƯƠI NGHĨ-

*vút*

Một vật thể không xác định bay tới. Đánh hơi thấy mùi nguy hiểm, Tsurumaru thụp xuống né theo bản năng, để lại saniwa chịu trận.

CỐP!

Không gian như ngừng đọng và nhiệt độ giảm xuống đột ngột. Saniwa mỉm cười thật hiền lành, với một cục u trên đầu và máu chảy ròng ròng xuống khuôn mặt vẽ nên một khung cảnh kinh dị.

\- Các ngươi… phạt cấm túc một tháng.

Nói rồi rớt thẳng xuống đất như sung rụng.

Hết chương 10


	11. Mikazuki Munechika

**Chương 11 - Mikazuki Munechika**

 **Summary:** Mikazuki luôn tự ý thức được giá trị của bản thân, vậy nên hắn không dễ dàng chấp nhận sự tồn tại của saniwa cũng như chỉ muốn một người thật xứng đáng. Tiếc rằng hắn lại sa chân vào cái ổ bựa nhà này.

Theo đúng nghĩa đen.

 **Characters:** Mikazuki, Hasebe, Tonbokiri, Nihongou, Ishikirimaru, thợ rèn, saniwa và nhiều nhân vật khác  
 **Word:** 1784

* * *

Mikazuki Munechika là biểu tượng của sắc đẹp, quyền lực và danh vọng. Đúng thế, cái tên ấy mỗi khi được xướng lên đều phải người ta phải ngoái nhìn. Đẹp đẽ và ma mị, thiên hạ ngũ kiếm chưa bao giờ chỉ là hư danh nhưng đồng thời cũng như một huyền thoại không có thực. Hắn ý thức rõ điều đó. Dù ngươi khao khát có được ta thế nào thì ta vẫn chính là kẻ quyết định ngươi có tư cách sở hữu hay không.

Hắn biết sự tồn tại của saniwa và những cuộc chiến ngược dòng lịch sử, nhưng hắn… phủ nhận. Những kẻ vô danh tiểu tốt kia liệu có đủ tư chất để trở thành chủ nhân của hắn? Hắn, chỉ đơn giản là muốn tự chọn ra kẻ xứng đáng. Bởi tên hắn là Mikazuki Munechika.

BỤPPPPPPP!

* * *

Hasebe đơ mặt không cảm xúc, thở dài lần thứ n trong ngày nhìn đám người lúi húi đào đào lấp lấp, những kẻ được gọi tên là đồng-đội-ngu-ngốc-điên-rồ.

\- Nói thật đi, các cậu chỉ kiếm cớ trốn việc thôi phải không? Thiên hạ ngũ kiếm đâu phải thú rừng mà rớt vào mấy cái hố vớ vẩn này được!

\- Thôi nào ông anh, không thử sao biết! – Namazuo tươi cười nói, nhiệt tình đào tiếp cái hố bẫy thứ ba hay thứ tư gì đấy.

Hasebe luôn biết rằng tổ hợp Tsurumaru và Namazuo là thảm họa. Nếu có thể, anh muốn tách chúng ra hoặc ít nhất là tránh phải đi cùng. Vấn đề là anh không hiểu tại sao cả đội lại nghe theo ý nghĩ kì cục của tên tóc trắng: Thứ nhất, Mikazuki không phải thú rừng. Thứ hai, chả ai biết ông ta ở chỗ quái nào ở cái chốn rộng lớn này. Khốn nạn thay, hôm nay Tsurumaru là đội trưởng, vậy nên anh phải nghe lệnh thằng già mất nết đó.

\- AAAAAAAAAA… ha ha ha! Tệ quá, tệ quá! Sụp hố mất rồi!

Tiếng cười lạ hoắc lạ huơ với chất giọng như từ hành tinh nào rớt xuống vọng lên từ một trong những cái hố khiến mọi người dừng tay, chạy lại kiểm tra từng hố. Và ở đây, hay đúng hơn tại cái hố to toác hoác này - sản phẩm của một ký chất nổ (mà theo ý Yamato là nhanh-gọn-lẹ) có một gã thanh niên xinh đẹp đeo cái của nợ gì đó trên đầu, ngước nhìn lên từ hố sâu hoắm đầy vô vọng mà mỉm cười:

\- Ha ha ha ha, không ngờ lại xuất hiện trong bộ dạng thê thảm này. Ta là Mikazuki Munechika, các ngươi có thể kéo ta lên được không?

* * *

\- Sớm không tới, muộn không tới, sao cứ phải nhắm lúc với Mikazuki mà về vậy?!

Câu nói bâng quơ của anh chàng cao lêu đêu nào đấy vô tình lọt được vào tai của lão già xinh đẹp. Mikazuki khẽ cong khóe miệng mỉm cười, tận hưởng những con mắt trầm trồ đầy ngưỡng mộ của đám phúc tang thần. Hắn về bản doanh cùng lúc với một trong tam đại danh thương, Tonbokiri. Và quả không ngoài suy nghĩ, tất cả đều bị thu hút về phía hắn không thể cưỡng lại mà bỏ quên anh chàng tội nghiệp.

Tên chủ nhân nhếch nhác tóc tai dài lượt thượt sau khi đã xong màn ôm hôn rối rít, giờ đã chịu buông ra lẩm bẩm:

\- Tốt lắm, vậy là chúng ta chỉ còn thiếu Kogitsunemaru nữa là đủ.

\- Con cáo đó chưa về? – Mikazuki vẫn mỉm cười thật đẹp. Hắn luôn nghĩ sẽ tìm một chủ nhân thật xứng đáng, ngờ đâu lại vớ trúng một tên quê mùa già khú đế. Bị tên chủ nhân đó ôm thật chẳng dễ chịu gì, nhưng hắn vẫn phải cười để duy trì hình tượng.

\- Phải, chúng ta cũng bận bịu nhiều thứ quá. Nhất là cái thời đi thuê lao công đầy khổ ải… - saniwa kể lể - Mà mấy đứa, làm gì mà bu đông như xem động vật quý hiếm vậy hả? Giải tán, về lo nấu cơm đi.

Mikazuki không biết nên cười hay nên mếu đây.

Hắn về buổi sáng, buổi chiều saniwa đã cho gọi cả hắn và Tonbokiri tới, phát cho mỗi đứa một lá bùa rồi sai Iwatooshi dẫn đi tập luyện. Mọi người mỉm cười vẫy tay: Đi chơi vui nhé!  
(Sau này Mikazuki mới hiểu chủ nhân của hắn có thể phũ tới mức nào).

* * *

Tam đại danh thương là thứ gì đó không thể sánh được với thiên hạ ngũ kiếm. Mikazuki tự nhủ thế khi được diện kiến nhan sắc của ba anh chàng. Thường xuyên ở cùng đội với hắn là Tonbokiri: đô con lực lưỡng, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, khuôn mặt đầy nam tính nhưng hiền lành chất phác như mấy anh lực điền, ai nói gì cũng nghe. Bởi Mikazuki gần như chả biết gì ngoài chiến đấu nên các công việc làm ruộng, nấu ăn, giặt giũ, dọn dẹp… lần nào cũng tới tay anh chàng. Riết rồi Mikazuki cảm thấy cái danh "tam đại lao công" mà thiên hạ đồn thổi cũng không phải là vô lý. (Nhưng được chăm thì cứ tận hưởng thôi).

Bên cạnh Tonbokiri là Otegine và Nihongou. Nhìn hai tên yari đó thật khiến Mikazuki động lòng thương hại. Dĩ nhiên không phải ai cũng được ban tặng sắc đẹp ma mị như hắn nhưng mà bọn chúng thật sự không phải là bị người ta ức hiếp như Lọ Lem trong câu chuyện nào đấy chứ?

Thế nhưng lòng thương hại cũng nhanh chóng đổi thành đố kị, đặc biệt với một gã nhếch nhác xuềnh xoàng đi đâu cũng ôm theo bình rượu, thường xuyên được saniwa gọi tên nhà chính để tiếp khách. Từ dạo nhà thi đấu trở nên quá chật chội (và bị đám oodachi phá hỏng) các saniwa đã thống nhất nên đến trực tiếp bản doanh của nhau để PvP cho đỡ phiền phức. Dù mang tiếng là giao đấu hữu nghị nhưng ai cũng ngầm hiểu đấy là dịp để phô trương thanh thế và quyền lực. Vậy cớ sao hắn – mang danh thiên hạ ngũ kiếm mà lại để thua vị trí bên cạnh chủ nhân về tay tên sâu rượu già khọm đó? Thật vô lý!

Mikazuki bị tổn thương sâu sắc. Mikazuki muốn khóc nhưng không được vì mất hình tượng quá. Vậy nên hắn đi tìm người để giải tỏa ức chế trong lòng.

\- Huynh trưởng à, thật bất công!

Ishikirimaru luôn biết người anh em của mình ở một đẳng cấp khác với đồng loại, đến nỗi gã luôn tự hỏi liệu Mikazuki có thể hòa hợp được khi về cái bản doanh lúc nào cũng bốc mùi sát khí, với một saniwa người tốt nhưng thích làm điều ác và những thanh kiếm tính tình kì quái, bốc đồng này không.

\- Tại sao? Tại sao ta không được làm trợ lý?! – Mikazuki ấm ức rên rỉ.

Thật tình, Ishikirimaru nghĩ có lẽ mình hiền quá nên cứ có chuyện là người ta tìm mình. Nhưng mà bản doanh này có tồn tại "trợ lý" sao? Nếu đó là người giúp việc cho saniwa thì vị trí ấy được chia sẻ giữa Heshikiri, Mutsu và Hakata. Còn đứng bên cạnh chủ nhân trên nhà chính tiếp khách chẳng qua cũng chỉ để làm cảnh lấy le với các saniwa khác mà thôi. Nhưng Ishikirimaru cũng chẳng dại gì nói ra sự thật phũ phàng ấy. Anh chỉ mỉm cười nhân hậu vỗ về người anh em xinh đẹp.

\- Thôi nào, đâu phải là cậu không được làm chứ. Chỉ là chủ nhân thường xuyên đổi người cho… đổi mới không khí thôi mà.

Khóe mắt Mikazuki khẽ giật giật, thứ biểu hiện xấu xí mà hắn chả bao giờ thể hiện ra với người ngoài.

\- Đổi mới? – Mikazuki rít lên – Nihongou được làm suốt đấy thôi!

À, thì ra là ghen tị. Ishikirimaru đưa tay lên che miệng cười.

\- Hắn có cao quý như ta không? Có đẹp như ta không? – Mikazuki vẫn ấm ức tuôn ra rả.

\- Nihongou hiếm hơn c…

\- NÓI GÌ?!

\- Không có gì.

Ishikirimaru vẫn che miệng cười. Đôi lúc anh cũng thích giả ngu trêu chọc người khác. Điều Ishikirimaru vừa nói cũng chả phải là sai sự thật. Chủ nhân trước giờ chọn người "làm cảnh" rất tùy tiện và cảm tính. Nếu Mikazuki mà biết được rằng bản thân anh và Iwatooshi có tên trong danh sách những kẻ thường hay được saniwa gọi lên thì sẽ giận lây cả hai người mất cũng nên. Và dạo này, chủ nhân còn đang có hứng đem Nihongou lượn qua lượn lại để cười đểu vào mặt những saniwa khác. Có lẽ sẽ mất một lúc lâu cho đến khi chủ nhân chán làm cái trò thất đức này.

Mikazuki vẫn tiếp tục thở dài sầu não và than thở. Ishikirimaru cũng không biết làm gì để an ủi người anh em của mình, vậy nên anh đành ngồi đấy lắng nghe những phiền muộn bất mãn của Mikazuki để rồi cậu ta có thể giữ được bộ mặt mỉm cười với thế giới. Nhân gian quả thực đầy bi ai thống khổ mà.

* * *

 **Extra:** **Rớt giá**

\- Đây là thanh Mikazuki thứ ba trong tuần – Thợ rèn lấy khăn lau mồ lôi, lục tục đóng bếp lò, cất lên cái giọng đầy châm biếm – Thiên hạ ngũ kiếm bị rớt giá rồi.

Ishikirimaru thở dài ngồi xuống, tự rót ra hai chén trà trong lúc chờ đợi.

\- Đừng nói vậy, nhất là trước mặt Mikazuki – Anh cười nhăn nhó – Lòng tự trọng của cậu ấy đã bị tổn thương lắm rồi, nghe được chuyện này là tự kỉ mấy ngày nữa mất. Mà cậu ta hễ có gì là lại tìm tôi than thở.

\- Ishikirimaru – Thợ rèn đưa những ngón tay dài và mảnh lên búng tách một cái vào giữa trán gã thần kiếm – Tôi đã bảo cậu đừng cố làm người tốt nữa.

\- Mikazuki là huynh đệ của tôi!

\- Mặc xác hắn – Thợ rèn khinh bỉ - Hắn không phải con nít, với lại đừng để vẻ ngoài đánh lừa.

Ishikirimaru chỉ cười trừ, ngửa mặt lên nhìn bầu trời trong xanh vang vọng tiếng vó ngựa và những âm thanh xôn xao của đoàn quân viễn chinh trở về.

Hết chương 11


	12. Trợ lý của saniwa

**Chương 12 – Trợ lý của saniwa**

 **Summary:** Trợ lý của saniwa là chức vụ hữu danh vô thực nhưng ai cũng thích tranh giành. Vậy nên saniwa phải cân nhắc thấu đáo để đưa ra phán quyết cuối cùng.

"Xin lỗi, ta không phải là saniwa tốt."

 **Characters:** saniwa và gần hết dàn đao kiếm  
 **Word:** 901

* * *

Trợ lý của saniwa là chức vụ hữu danh vô thực. Thế nhưng hầu như bất cứ saniwa nào cũng phải trải qua thảm cảnh đau thương khi lũ đao kiếm đánh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán để tranh giành vị trí bên cạnh chủ nhân. Trên thực tế, cũng chả ai một mình quản lý được hết mấy chục tên phúc tang thần sớm nắng chiều mưa như thiếu niên mới dậy thì vậy nên sớm muộn gì cũng phải chọn trợ lý. Không chọn đồng nghĩa sẽ bị cả đám lải nhải suốt ngày, dù rất nhiều trong số chúng chả coi saniwa ra cái đinh rỉ gì.

Gió thổi nhè nhẹ, đung đưa những rặng cây khiến lá vàng rơi lả tả. Trước hiên nhà có ba bóng dáng nằm ườn xác ra giữa sàn, bao gồm một cái thảm chùi nhà di động gọi tên Akashi, một con sâu rượu quý hiếm đang ngáy khò khò và một saniwa trời đánh cũng tranh thủ nằm dài phơi nắng, vểnh tai nghe động tĩnh đề phòng Hasebe xuất hiện bất ngờ.

Đúng thế, bởi lẽ saniwa chẳng thể làm gì để đá anh ta ra khỏi vị trí "trợ lý" phiền phức được.

Từ thời xửa xưa, ngài đã phải đắn đo suy nghĩ rất nhiều khi chọn trợ lý. Rất nhiều tiêu chuẩn được đặt ra: ngoan, nghe lời, được việc, chín chắn, đủ uy quyền để dọa người… Toàn tantou bị loại không thương tiếc. Đám waki có mỗi Honebami được nhất, nhưng cứ động tí là cậu ta lại "đừng chạm vào tôi" như thể ngài là một tên biến thái không bằng.

Xét về uy quyền, nhà oodachi là nhất, nhưng độ điên của nhà này cũng thuộc một phạm trù mà lũ người tầm thường như saniwa không thể nào hiểu nổi. Ishikirimaru hiền lành, đáng tin cậy nhưng cái đầu óc cổ lỗ sĩ của ổng thì không đáng tin chút nào.

Iwatooshi cũng rất có uy và được việc nhưng anh ta quá ồn ào, quá cao và quá đáng sợ. Anh ta thích sỉ nhục chiều cao của ngài, đi lại thì bịch bịch bịch và quan trọng nhất, móng tay anh ta quá dài đe dọa đâm thủng giấy tờ.

Nhà yari, nói ngắn gọn, thích hợp để làm vệ sĩ (hoặc lao công) hơn là trợ lý.

Xét riêng dàn tachi, những thành phần quá kiêu, quá chảnh hoặc đầu óc bất bình thường đều bị loại. Uguisumaru lười, Akashi quá lười, Mitsutada bận làm bếp, Ichigo còn một đàn em nhỏ và ngài chưa muốn bị tra tấn lỗ tai bởi "kakakaka" và "thế giới hòa bình". Shishiou có vẻ ổn, trừ việc cậu ta thích gọi ngài là "ông già" trong khi cậu ta là một trong những kẻ thuộc hàng bô lão.

Và từ đó chỉ còn lại dàn uchigatana. Lập tức ngài thở dài.

Mutsu nhân cách tốt, tư tưởng tiến bộ, đầu óc kinh doanh cũng khá nhưng quan hệ thì không tốt.

Hoa Điểu Phong Nguyệt gì gì đó bị loại vì ngài không muốn bản doanh có một cuộc cách mạng văn hóa.

Các thành phần cuồng sắc đẹp bị loại.  
Quá tự ti về bản thân: loại.  
Ăn mặc phản cảm: loại.  
Có vấn đề chấn thương tâm lý: loại.

Gạch bỏ tất cả các thành phần không phù hợp, danh sách chỉ còn lại đúng một cái tên: Heshikiri Hasebe.

Saniwa muốn đập đầu vào tường.

Hasebe trung thành, vâng lời, nghiêm túc, được việc, có uy quyền (tương đối), quan hệ xã giao tốt, trang phục gọn gàng nghiêm chỉnh, nhất định sẽ không làm mất mặt saniwa. Vấn đề là sự nghiêm túc của anh ta làm ngài sợ. Và có thứ gì đó ở Hasebe khiến ngài nhiều lúc bất giác rùng mình.

Thật sự, ngài nghĩ mình nên chọn Mutsu làm trợ lý. Dù sao cậu ta cũng là thanh kiếm đầu tiên của ngài, là cục cưng hồn nhiên, đáng yêu, vui vẻ nhưng bất kể thế nào, người ta cũng sẽ bảo ngài thiên vị. (Chưa kể sự nghịch ngợm và hiếu động của cậu ta cũng rất hay gây họa).

Chẹp chẹp.

Suy đi tính lại, việc gì phải chọn một đứa duy nhất? Thích lên đứng bên cạnh saniwa ở nhà chính? Được thôi, nếu chỉ làm cảnh thì chẳng có yêu cầu gì sất, cứ thay nhau mà làm. Còn về cu-li-giúp-việc-sau-hậu-trường, ngài phong cho Hakata chức kế toán trưởng, Mutsu làm cố vấn và dĩ nhiên, phải có mặt Hasebe với chức vụ thư ký. Về sau, ngài còn bổ sung thêm các vị trí bếp trưởng, cố vấn an ninh, cố vấn thời trang cùng vô số thứ linh tinh khác.

Kể từ ngày ấy, thiên hạ thái bình, mọi người sống chan hòa vui vẻ, mà không chan hòa vui vẻ được thì cứ việc xách kiếm ra giải quyết… sau lưng saniwa. Bởi vì ngài rất ghét phải thuê công nhân đến sửa chữa đại bản doanh, điều đó cực kì phiền phức. Và hiện tại vẫn có hai đứa ngốc tên gọi Mutsu và Nagasone đang bị phong ấn và an phận làm dao chặt thịt trong nhà bếp cho đến hết kì hạn một tháng.

\- Xin lỗi, ta không phải là saniwa tốt.

Hết chương 12


	13. Tên gọi khác của đại bản doanh là nhà th

**Chương 13 – Tên gọi khác của đại bản doanh là nhà thương điên  
\- special chapter -  
**

 **Summary:** Trong bất cứ thời đại nào, sự bảo mật danh tính của saniwa và các touken danshi cũng là điều thiết yếu hàng đầu. Vậy sẽ ra sao khi thứ tuyệt mật ấy bị đe dọa bởi một tình huống bất ngờ?  
Đại bản doanh đắm chìm trong hỗn loạn và những cuộc chạy đua gấp rút với thời gian. Chủ nhân lo lắng, còn lũ đao kiếm vẫn vô lo vô nghĩ như thể mọi thứ chỉ là một cuộc dạo chơi đơn thuần.

Chung quy lại thì chuyện cũng do saniwa "đáng kính" nhà này mà ra cả.

 **Characters:** saniwa, dàn touken danshi (35/47) và những vị khách không mời  
 **Pairings:** hint SoneMutsu, KuriMitsu, IshiMika (?), Kunihiro bromance  
 **Genre:** action, humour, parody  
 **Word:** 8634

 **Warnings:** AU viễn tưởng 2205, nhiều thuật ngữ, hỗn loạn, bựa lòi, troll  
# trà everywhere, dìm everywhere  
# anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân  
# nằm yên cũng trúng đạn  
# active saniwa  
# life has full of lies

* * *

Sự tồn tại của saniwa và đạo quân đao kiếm nam sĩ là bí ẩn với thế giới này. Năng lực của họ, thứ năng lực mang lại sự sống và dịch chuyển qua dòng thời gian là thứ trái quy luật Tạo Hóa. Sẽ ra sao nếu ai đó tạo phản? Sẽ ra sao nếu ai đó thao túng các saniwa để mưu cầu tư lợi của bản thân mình? Chính bởi vậy, Hội Liên hiệp Saniwa – United Saniwa Association đã ra đời, gọi tắt là SA (phân biệt với USA) nhằm bảo vệ những con người đặc biệt ấy. Tổ chức này tìm kiếm tài năng, tuyển mộ và đào tạo saniwa, đồng thời quản lý và bảo vệ saniwa khỏi con mắt của công chúng. Họ hoạt động như một tổ chức độc lập bên cạnh hệ thống chính trị. (Cho dễ hiểu, hãy hình dung tổ chức này như Bộ Pháp thuật trong Harry Potter).

Tại sao những người có năng lực siêu nhiên như thế xuất hiện, chả ai lý giải nổi. Chỉ biết rằng bất kể thế nào đi nữa, họ cũng phải che giấu thân phận và danh tính của mình. Và đó là cả một vấn đề.

Phần lớn saniwa lựa chọn ẩn dật nơi thâm sơn cùng cốc. Nhiều người lập bản doanh nơi thôn quê hoang dã hay thị trấn dưới danh nghĩa trường đào tạo nghệ sĩ kabuki / trung tâm bảo tồn văn hóa. Riêng saniwa nhà này thích ở ngay giữa thành phố cho tiện đường đi lại.

\- ĐỒ ĐIÊN! – Trưởng phòng bảo mật thông tin phân vùng Chikuzen đập bàn quát – Anh bị ngu hả? Làm sao giữ bí mật ở cái chốn đất chật người đông như vậy?!

Saniwa né ra xa một chút, tránh đống nước bọt bắn vào người.

\- Tôi sẽ có cách. Ngài quên tôi là saniwa sao?

\- Anh còn muốn gì nữa? Từ hồi tập sự mà anh đã bày ra đủ trò điên rồ rồi! Bây giờ muốn bị hốt vào trại tâm thần nữa mới thỏa phải không?!

\- Đó là một ý hay.

Nói rồi thản nhiên dẫn Konnosuke đi chuẩn bị giấy tờ và các thủ tục cần thiết.

* * *

Đại bản doanh tọa lạc trên mảnh đất rộng lớn ven chân ngọn núi thấp, nhìn ra dàn cối xay gió của trạm khí tượng, nằm ngay trên con phố chạy ra giao lộ trung tâm. Trước kia nơi đây thuộc sở hữu của một gia tộc giàu có, nhưng nghe đâu do lắm tà ma quỷ dị bất thường nên phải bán tống bán tháo đi. Xét theo địa lý, người ta gọi là vùng lòng chảo đầy chướng khí hút tà, còn saniwa gọi là "món hời béo bở" và gia tăng ma pháp.

Dù sao những chuyện đó người ngoài khó mà hiểu được, chỉ biết rằng tự một lúc nào đấy, giữa khu dân cư bỗng mọc lên một tòa dinh thự với cánh cổng vĩ đại màu trắng theo phong cách cổ điển, trước là một tấm biển đặt trên nền đá hoa cương in hằn mấy chữ:

" **TRUNG TÂM CHĂM SÓC SỨC KHỎE TÂM THẦN"**

Đám đao kiếm rất hiếm khi được saniwa cho ra ngoài vì ngại rắc rối. Dù sao với thứ trang phục cổ điển và quá đỗi cầu kì hào nhoáng của chúng thì ngài cũng không cần lo lắng lắm. Bởi những dịp hiếm hoi chúng được ra ngoài, đám hàng xóm rảnh rỗi lại rỉ tai nhau: "Tội nghiệp, đẹp trai mà bị điên."

Chẳng ai hay biết gì cả, cho đến một ngày Mitsutada và Ookurikara (những kẻ trông bình thường thì dễ được phép ra ngoài) đi ra bằng lối cổng chính và trông thấy hàng chữ được viết-bằng-tiếng-Anh kia.

\- Psychotic Health Care… nói cách khác…

\- Trại thương điên.

Gió vi vu thoảng qua, đập vào hai dáng người bất động.

\- Chủ nhân! Thế này là thế nào?!

\- Ủa, lộ rồi à? – Saniwa vẫn tươi cười với bản mặt ngây thơ vô (số) tội.

Sau đó, ngài đã dùng nhiều chế độ ưu đãi đặc biệt để bịt miệng hai gã nhà Date.

* * *

Cuộc sống vẫn cứ tiếp diễn. Đại bản doanh vẫn nằm đó đầy hiên ngang và thách thức… cho tới một ngày nọ, thanh tra y tế đột kích bất ngờ trước ngưỡng cửa đại bản doanh.

\- Sh*t! – Saniwa văng tục.

Ngài thà bị kebiishi vào hỏi thăm còn hơn gặp phải chuyện điên rồ này.

\- Heshikiri, gọi Yagen vào đây! Mutsu, Kashuu vào nhà kho lấy cho ta mấy bộ áo blouse! Mitsutada, Yamabushi! Đi kiếm mấy lão Sanjou với Tsurumaru rồi nhốt chúng lại! Cả Ichigo nữa, mau gọi đám em trai của cậu trốn hết đi!

Saniwa cảm thấy rất rối trí. Mặc dù Phòng Bảo mật An ninh của tổ chức đã sắp xếp cẩn thận, chuẩn bị cho ngài cả giấy phép hành nghề (giả mạo) cùng mấy thứ linh tinh như bệnh án, giấy xét nghiệm, vật tư y tế… nhưng ngài có tí kinh nghiệm gì để đối phó với chuyện này đâu. Vậy nên ngài lo lắm.

\- Xin chủ nhân hãy bình tĩnh. Chuyện đâu còn có đó – Hasebe đặt tay lên vai trấn an saniwa – Đã có chúng tôi bên cạnh người.

Saniwa ngẩng lên nhìn Hasebe đắm đuối.

\- Phóng hỏa đốt chùa hay chém gia thần, tùy người sai bảo.

Saniwa bất giác lùi xa khỏi tên thư ký của mình.

\- Cám ơn, ta không sao.

Nói rồi mặt đơ như khúc gỗ, bắt đầu cầm bút viết ra một danh sách dài dằng dặc những việc cần làm rồi xé một nửa đưa Hasebe trong khi Yagen còn đang ngồi câu giờ ở ngoài phòng khách.

* * *

\- Trông cậu trẻ quá! – Một thanh tra bình phẩm.

\- Vâng, mọi người ai cũng bảo thế - Yagen cười cười.

\- Thẻ nhân viên của cậu đâu?

\- Xin lỗi – Yagen ho mấy tiếng – Thực sự là sáng nay tôi sơ ý làm rớt xuống bồn cầu rồi.

Cậu vẫn cười rất tỉnh. Cái tình huống bi hài này là bởi trang phục nội phiên của cậu nhìn y chang bác sĩ nên saniwa bắt cậu ra hứng đạn đầu tiên. Kiếm được thẻ mới tài!

Vừa lúc ấy, Uguisumaru đi vào, khoác trên người chiếc áo blouse trắng phẳng phiu không tì vết, tay bưng một khay trà nóng hổi còn bốc hơi nghi ngút.

\- Mời mọi người thưởng thức. Đây là trà Ookanehira hảo hạng được trồng trên núi Phú Sĩ.

\- Thật ngại quá! – Một vị khách hồ hởi lên tiếng, đưa hai tay đỡ lấy chén, dù chẳng biết cũng như chưa từng nghe đến thứ gọi là "trà Ookanehira" bao giờ - Còn anh là?

\- Tôi là Yamamoto Takeshi [1], bác sĩ chuyên khoa chẩn đoán hình ảnh – Uguisumaru tỉnh bơ đáp theo kịch bản, dù anh chẳng hiểu mình vừa nói gì sất.

\- Tốt quá. Lát nữa anh dẫn tôi tới chỗ anh làm việc nhé.

\- Được thôi.

Thế rồi sau khi dùng trà và ăn điểm tâm, nhóm thanh tra năm người chia ra thành hai tốp: một tốp đi kiểm tra cơ sở vật chất, tốp còn lại đi xem xét hồ sơ giấy tờ. Mọi việc có vẻ tiến triển thuận lợi, thế nhưng saniwa vẫn không an lòng. Ngay từ đầu giao việc cho bọn đao kiếm này đóng vai nhân viên y tế cũng chỉ là đường cùng bất đắc dĩ, thà cho thằng rèn làm còn hơn, nhưng hiện giờ cậu ta đã ra ngoài đi chợ mất tiêu rồi.

Ngài ngồi trước máy tính, chỉ huy mọi việc thông qua bộ đàm, đầu óc vẫn đắm chìm trong những suy tưởng, cân nhắc mọi tình huống có thể xảy ra. Shishiou đứng phía sau cầm lược chải lại mái tóc bù xù của chủ nhân rồi tết bím luôn cho gọn.

Bất chợt, ngài quay lại hỏi:

\- Nue đâu?

\- Tôi bỏ nó lại trong ph-

Vừa lúc ấy, trên màn hình camera xuất hiện hình ảnh nue đang giận dữ rượt Aizen chạy tóe khói. Mặt saniwa trắng bệch: ngài đã quên mất thằng lười Akashi và hai đứa em của hắn.

Trong lúc đó, ở phòng "hành chính", Kousetsu lạnh lùng khoanh tay nhìn các thanh tra kiểm tra giấy tờ. Với khuôn mặt lãnh đạm, mái tóc xanh suôn thẳng búi gọn sau lưng cùng bộ lễ phục, Kousetsu toát lên một vẻ đẹp cao quý với khí chất như tiên hạ phàm khiến ai nấy không khỏi xúc động mà thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt nhìn trộm.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAÁÁÁÁ!

Tiếng la hét thất thanh khiến ai nấy giật mình, nhìn ra cửa sổ nơi có hai bóng dáng mờ ảo vừa lao vút qua trong tích tắc.

\- Cái gì vậy?

\- Là Aizen và nue – Kousetsu điềm tĩnh trả lời.

\- Nue?

\- Đó là tên con chó, còn Aizen là em trai tôi.

Một giọng nam trầm cất lên từ phía cửa ra vào, nơi một gã đàn ông trung niên với mái tóc bạc trắng chậm rãi cất bước, tay ôm xấp hồ sơ dày cộm. Đó chính là saniwa.

\- Ông là…?

\- Aizen Sousuke [2] – Ngài chìa tay ra bắt đầy thân thiện – Tôi là bác sĩ điều trị chính ở đây.

Vâng, dĩ nhiên là thế. Bởi ngài là kẻ trông giống hình tượng bác sĩ nhất: già nua, đạo mạo, với đôi mắt dạn dày của con người từng trải và cặp kính đầy trí thức (lột của Akashi sau khi Shishiou thay mặt chủ nhân tẩn cho anh ta một trận. Khi đấy, ngài mới biết rằng kính của thằng lười kia chỉ để làm cảnh chứ hắn chẳng cận thị gì sất).

\- Nhưng tại sao trong bệnh viện lại có chó?

\- Đó là liệu pháp tâm lý điều trị tiên tiến mà chúng tôi mới cập nhật – Saniwa gẩy gọng kính thở dài sầu não – Chó mèo rất tốt với trẻ con.

Một thanh tra gật gù tán đồng.

\- Không ngờ ở đây sử dụng liệu pháp này. Vậy đứa trẻ kia…

Ngài hướng ánh mắt ra cửa sổ trầm ngâm.

\- Bố tôi tái hôn rồi sinh ra thằng bé này. Nó mắc chứng ADHD [3] nên tôi đưa nó vào đây cho tiện chăm sóc. Và nếu các vị không còn gì thắc mắc – Saniwa bước tới kệ gỗ, rút ra hai tập hồ sơ bệnh án cùng mấy tờ đơn thuốc – Đến giờ tôi thăm bệnh. Xin phép cáo từ.

Ở phòng trung tâm điều khiển, một dàn toudan đứng bất động, mồm há hốc sửng sốt trước trình độ diễn xuất của saniwa. Mitsutada bật ngón cái:

\- SUPER COOL!

\- Im mồm! – Saniwa lầm bầm qua bộ đàm – Chỉ vì các ngươi quá vô dụng. Đã chuẩn bị xong chuyện ta vừa dặn chưa?

\- Rồi, thưa ngài.

\- Tốt, tiếp tục phương án A. Những chuyện phát sinh cứ để ta lo. Phía Konnosuke sao rồi?

\- Cậu ấy đang tắc đường ở Atsukashiyama nên e rằng sẽ không đến kịp. Konnosuke nhắn rằng ngài nên tự thân vận động thì hơn [4] – Shishiou vừa chuyển lời vừa đổ mồ hôi hột, đầu óc đã mường tượng ra khuôn mặt đen ngòm của chủ nhân.

Phía bên kia bộ đàm bỗng im bặt, và ngài cũng đã đi vào góc chết của camera. Sau đó vài phút là tiếng chân giẫm bình bịch và âm thanh hỗn độn của một cuộc ẩu đả.

\- Chủ nhân…?

\- Đứa nào để mấy thằng bô lão Heian chạy long nhong thế hả?! – Saniwa đạp cửa, liệng Tsurumaru vào trong một cách thô bạo. Shishiou bỗng thấy nhột [5] – Mitsutada! Ta đã bảo cậu nhốt chúng lại rồi cơ mà!

\- Tôi đã khóa chắc chắn lắm rồi – Chàng trai tóc đen phân trần.

\- Nhốt bằng bùa! Bằng bùa ấy! – Saniwa vẫn chưa hết nóng máu sau màn vật lộn.

\- Hả?

\- Tsurumaru có biệt tài bẻ khóa – Ookurikara bấy giờ mới mở miệng, dội thêm một gáo nước lạnh xuống tên đồng đội của mình.

\- Còn chần chừ gì nữa! Lập một nhóm đi kiếm mấy thằng già Sanjou về đây mau!

Nói là "lập nhóm" chứ thực tế là saniwa đá đít cả Mitsutada và Ookurikara ra ngoài luôn cho nhanh. Sau vài giây nghĩ ngợi, ngài gọi với theo:

\- Nếu gặp bọn oodachi thì bắt luôn.

Tsurumaru chống tay ngồi dậy giữa sàn nhà, tay xoa xoa cục u trên đầu vẻ đau khổ:

\- Tôi đã làm gì sai?

* * *

Đại bản doanh gồm có hai khu vực: phần phía trước là tòa dinh thự theo phong cách kiến trúc hiện đại, là nơi ăn ở làm việc của saniwa cũng như là nơi tiếp khách và tổ chức tiệc tùng, phần phía sau nhìn ra dãy núi và dàn cối xay gió mới là bản doanh thực thụ với những ngôi nhà gỗ theo kiến trúc cổ điển lấy chiếc hồ nhỏ làm trung tâm, bao quanh bởi những rặng anh đào tươi tốt, và sau nữa là chuồng ngựa và khu vườn rộng lớn.

Thông thường chỉ có saniwa và đám culi giúp việc lọ mọ ở khu văn phòng giải quyết giấy tờ, hoặc cùng lắm thì cả đám chui tọt xuống phòng sinh hoạt chung xem ti vi và nghịch máy tính. Bởi vậy có cả đống phòng ốc khóa im ỉm chả ai hiểu để làm gì mà đến bây giờ, lũ đao kiếm ấy mới vỡ lẽ ra là nhà kho chứa vật tư y tế và "phòng bệnh".

Kashuu đã đem mấy bộ áo blouse đi phân phát cho "bác sĩ" và "điều dưỡng viên" từ trước, còn Mutsu mặc đồ hộ lý, một mình dọn dẹp mấy căn phòng sao cho trông giống như có người ở và ôm đống quần áo bệnh nhân tìm kiếm đối tượng thích hợp để phân phát. (Mặt khác sự hiện diện của cậu cũng góp phần làm nơi này giống bệnh viện hơn.)

Dù cũng muốn làm việc bên cạnh chủ nhân nhưng nếu người đã tin tưởng giao cho cậu trọng trách này thì cậu sẽ cố làm thật tốt. Hơn nữa, cậu cũng biết rằng chủ nhân đang lo lắng chuyện đội quân viễn chinh ở Sunomata sắp sửa trở về và vì lý do trục trặc kỹ thuật, người không thể liên lạc với bọn họ.

\- Honebami, Namazuo! – Mutsu giật mình khi thấy bóng dáng hai tên wakizashi xuất hiện – Các cậu đang mặc cái gì vậy?

\- Thấy rồi mà còn hỏi! Là đồng phục y tá đấy! – Namazuo nhún nhảy, xoay một vòng khoe cặp giò trắng muốt trong chiếc váy ngắn màu hồng nhạt – Midare chắc sẽ ghen tị lắm, nhưng chủ nhân bảo rằng trông em ấy trẻ quá không hợp.

Phải rồi, váy, nhưng kinh khủng hơn váy là độn ngực. Mutsu muốn cười lắm nhưng nhìn khuôn mặt lạnh băng của Honebami cộng với việc cậu ta đang bưng một khay dụng cụ y tế với chiếc bơm tiêm to tướng, Mutsu phải cố hết sức kiềm chế. Vâng, cũng phải thừa nhận sự thật rằng hai tên wakizashi đó đẹp gái nhất bản doanh này.

\- Đi trước nhé.

Mutsu lắc đầu, tiếp tục công việc của mình.

* * *

Phía bên Kousetsu, việc kiểm tra giấy tờ đã xong xuôi và hai vị thanh tra xin phép được đi tham quan khu điều trị.

\- Xin lỗi, bần tăng chỉ là người quản lý hành chính, không phải bác sĩ nên không giúp gì được.

\- Ồ, không phải vậy càng tốt sao! Chúng tôi thật sự không muốn làm phiền các bác sĩ.

Trong phòng trung tâm điều khiển, saniwa chau mày suy nghĩ rồi nhẹ nhàng ra lệnh qua bộ đàm:

\- Đồng ý đi Kousetsu.

\- Không thích.

\- Ngươi không làm, ta sẽ sai Souza làm.

Phía trong góc, Nikkari bụm miệng cười. Saniwa quay lại quẳng cho hắn bộ đồ bệnh nhân.

\- Rảnh quá thì đi phụ ta một tay coi. Nếu gặp hai tên Dategumi thì nhắn chúng nhanh lên.

\- Nhưng tôi không thích làm bệnh nhân! – Nikkari dẩu môi ăn vạ, nhưng rồi cũng lục tục thay đồ.

\- Tôi thích làm nè! – Tsurumaru oằn mình cố nới lỏng dây trói.

\- Ngươi thì ngồi yên đấy cho ta nhờ - Nói rồi lại quay sang quẳng cho Nikkari thêm chiếc bộ đàm bé xíu – Cậu dẻo mỏ nhất, có gì thì diễn cho tốt.

\- Ngài đang tâng bốc hay sỉ nhục tôi vậy?

\- Tùy ngươi nghĩ. Heshikiri, cậu cũng ra trạm dịch chuyển đi. Đội viễn chinh có lẽ sắp về rồi. Atsushi cũng mau gọi Hakata đến đây rồi đi cùng Heshikiri luôn, nhớ cầm theo bộ đàm đấy.

\- Rõ, thưa chủ tướng!

* * *

Kousetsu không thích chủ nhân của mình. Cho dù ông ta làm việc khá nghiêm túc và đối nhân xử thế cũng không tệ thì ngay từ khi mới đặt chân vào bản doanh, mùi sát khí thoang thoảng đã làm Kousetsu khó chịu. Trước mặt mọi người thì ra vẻ ngầu mà sau lưng thì lười biếng và thích làm những chuyện không đứng đắn. Quan trọng nhất, anh có thể cảm nhận được sự khát máu khi nhìn vào đôi mắt của ông ta.

Kousetsu cũng không thích lừa gạt con người. Bản doanh thiếu gì những kẻ như Tsurumaru, hay vớ đại một người như Kasen cũng được, vậy mà chủ nhân lại ép anh chưng diện ra làm diễn viên bất đắc dĩ. Hai tên con người thì hết nhìn chằm chằm lại nhìn lén như thể trên mặt anh dính thứ gì. Và đó là lúc anh nhận ra chủ nhân gọi anh ra làm mỹ nhân kế. Thật quá đáng!

Thầm nguyền rủa chủ nhân trong đầu, Kousetsu chậm rãi dẫn hai vị khách không mời dạo qua những hành lang lác đác bóng người. Đâu đó, hộ lý đang trải ga giường (Mutsu), điều dưỡng viên đang phát thuốc (hai tên wakizashi), bệnh nhân đang nằm bẹp sưởi nắng (Akashi). Nihongou đủng đỉnh bước một trên hành lang, vừa đi vừa ngâm nga khúc nhạc cũ rích, tay còn vác nguyên thanh yari dài ngoằng bọc trong đống bùi nhùi lông lá. Rất tự nhiên, hai vị thanh tra bỏ qua hắn như một tên lao công tầm thường.

\- Oya oya, Kousetsu! – Mikazuki bỗng lù đù xuất hiện như mọc ra từ hư vô, trong bộ quần áo xộc xệch mới mặc được mấy lớp, bên cạnh là Ishikirimaru đang cười rất thộn – Ngài có thể giúp ta mặc quần áo được không? Huynh trưởng của ta vụng về quá. Mà theo lịch thì đến phiên ta ra trận rồi.

Hai vị khách lập tức chuyển sự chú ý từ Kousetsu sang một người ăn mặc quái dị nhưng có khuôn mặt xinh đẹp khó tả (bên cạnh cũng là một người đẹp nhưng không ấn tượng bằng). Kousetsu thở dài não nề, chậm rãi trả lời:

\- Hôm nay không có ra trận gì hết. Mời hai thí chủ về phòng, đừng để mọi người phải lo lắng.

Kousetsu không thích nói dối, nhưng các thanh tra đều cho rằng đó là hai bệnh nhân đi lung tung và anh chỉ đang mời họ về phòng bệnh mà thôi. Thế là thoát nạn.

Phía bên phòng điều khiển, saniwa đã được hai phen hú vía. Mitsutada rối rít xin lỗi, nhưng ít nhất cặp đôi Dategumi cũng tìm được mấy tên còn lại rồi. Dẫu sao một cách vô tình, hai lão già Sanjou cũng hợp vai bệnh nhân tâm thần đến khó tả.

* * *

Đi thanh tra là công việc khô khan, cứng nhắc và mệt mỏi, gã đàn ông mái tóc muối tiêu thở dài thầm nghĩ, đặc biệt là khi đi thanh tra một bệnh viện tâm thần. Ai mà biết được chuyện gì có thể xảy ra chứ. Gã cùng hai đồng nghiệp đi theo tên bác sĩ có mái đầu tổ chim kiểm tra cơ sở vật chất tới rệu rã. Đi nhiều mệt, khát nước, được mời trà. Lại đi tiếp, khát nước, vẫn là trà.

\- Xin lỗi, ở đây có cà phê không? – Gã lịch sự hỏi, ẩn ý rằng bản thân đã ngán trà xanh lắm rồi.

\- Cà phê là đồ uống không tốt cho sức khỏe – Bác sĩ Yamamoto (hay là Uguisumaru) mỉm cười nhã nhặn - Ở đây còn có bệnh nhân.

Nói tới bệnh nhân, cho dù không phải chưa từng tiếp xúc các đối tượng này bao giờ, nhưng trực tiếp tận mắt chứng kiến bệnh nhân tâm thần lên cơn kích động lại là chuyện khác. Ví dụ như ban nãy, nhóm ba người theo Yamamoto xuống tầng trệt thì gặp một cô gái bận haori xanh vấy máu, trên tay cầm thanh kiếm không biết lấy đâu ra điên cuồng đuổi giết một con mèo đen.

\- Rớt đầu mà chết đi!

\- Yamato! Bình tĩnh!

Thằng nhỏ tóc đuôi gà (có vẻ là người nhà bệnh nhân) cùng một gã nhân viên y tế có mái tóc bổ luống quê mùa cùng xúm lại vật lộn với con bé.

\- Đừng để ý, chuyện bình thường ấy mà – Gã đầu tổ chim thoải mái nói, hai tay ung dung đút túi đi tiếp.

Ngài thanh tra nghĩ rằng tên bác sĩ này ở lâu với bệnh nhân tâm thần đâm ra rối loạn nhân cách rồi, nhất định phải ghi chú vào báo cáo. Gã thở dài, nhìn hành lang dài bất tận. Ở đâu ra bệnh viện rộng đến thế này cơ chứ.

\- Chúng ta có thể nghỉ một lát không?

\- Ồ, đương nhiên. Ai muốn uống trà nào?

Vừa nghe tới chữ "trà", ai nấy đã ngán tận cổ.

\- Xin lỗi, tôi muốn đi vệ sinh.

\- A, thật ngại quá – Bác sĩ mỉm cười – Để tôi cho gọi người-

Gã cắt lời ngay: - Không, không cần đâu!

\- Vậy đi thẳng, tới chỗ cầu thang thì rẽ phải, sau đó rẽ phải lần nữa. Nhà vệ sinh ở bên trái trong góc.

\- Cám ơn – Nói rồi chuồn thẳng.

Bác sĩ lại bắt đầu huyên thuyên về công dụng của trà, sau đó túm lấy một gã tóc tím đi ngang qua đòi ăn điểm tâm.

Nói về ngài thanh tra, sau khi quẹo trái, quẹo phải mấy lần đã hoang mang nhận ra mình bị lạc, và quái thai thay, xung quanh không có lấy một bóng người. Bác sĩ đâu? Điều dưỡng đâu? Sao không có ai cả thế này?

\- Ông cần giúp gì à? – Một cậu thanh niên trẻ tuổi với mái tóc đen bù xù thò cổ ra từ phòng dụng cụ. Cậu có đôi mắt vàng rực và nụ cười đầy sức sống. Mặc cho thứ trang phục tầm thường đang khoác trên người, ở cậu vẫn toát lên thứ gì đó khiến người ta phải xiêu lòng.

\- Tôi bị lạc – Ngài thanh tra khó khăn lắm mới nặn ra được mấy chữ.

\- Vậy ông cần đi đâu?

\- Về chỗ bác sĩ Yamamoto.

Chàng trai ngẩn ra, gãi cằm suy nghĩ, trông lại càng đáng yêu hơn. Ngài thanh tra rất muốn cảm thán rằng tại sao đến cả hộ lý quèn ở đây cũng phải đẹp trai phơi phới như vậy, chả bù cho chỗ của ngài toàn các bậc trung niên. Với ngoại hình như thế, chẳng phải sẽ dễ dàng tìm kiếm một công việc tốt hơn sao?!

\- Xin lỗi – Chàng trai cười ái ngại – Tôi không biết ông ấy. Để tôi đi gọi người giúp ngài…

\- ĐỢI ĐÃ! – Ngài đưa tay ra níu lại, linh cảm rằng nếu để cậu ấy đi thì sẽ không còn cơ hội nào nữa – Tên cậu là gì?

\- M-Mutsu.

\- Mutsu! – Ngài nắm lấy hai tay và nhìn vào đôi mắt vàng rực của cậu – Bỏ việc ở đây tới làm chỗ tôi đi!

\- HẢ?!

\- Tôi sẽ trả lương cho cậu gấp ba… à không, gấp năm lần ở đây!

\- HẢ?!

\- Tôi thích cậu!

Mồm của Mutsu đã rớt một đoạn và não đơ luôn từ chối hoạt động. Thừa dịp, ngài thanh tra đẩy cậu vào góc tường.

Một cánh tay hộ pháp thò ra nắm chặt lấy vai gã đau điếng cùng bóng đen cao lớn đổ rạp lên bức tường đối diện.

\- Đủ rồi đấy dê xồm! Không được sàm sỡ người của ta! – Một giọng ồm ồm cất lên bên tai khiến gã lạnh cả sống lưng.

Giật bắn mình, gã lùi lại, bởi từ đâu lù lù gã đô con ăn mặc cực kì biến thái. Nhưng với bản lĩnh lâu năm, gã nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh.

\- Này, không phải trông ông anh mới giống dê xồm sao? Và ông là ai vậy?

\- Ta ấy hả? – Gã kéo Mutsu vào lòng rồi tự trỏ mình – Ta là Nagasone Kotetsu, trưởng hộ lý ở đây!

Ngài thanh tra thở dài. Chuyện này thiên hạ gọi là "hoa đẹp là hoa đã có chủ"!

Cách đó một quãng, Nikkari và Hakata cùng gầm gừ thở dài tiếc nuối. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi là chúng có đủ bằng chứng tống tiền tên thanh tra tội quấy rối tình dục, vậy mà thằng đầu đất Nagasone lại nhảy ra phá hoại.

\- Tốn công độn ngực ghê gớm! – Namazuo cũng từ đâu nhảy ra càu nhàu – Thì ra là thích trai cơ đấy!

\- Vẫn còn 4 tên nữa cơ mà – Honebami cất giọng đều đều vô cảm.

Nikkari quay lại trố mắt nhìn các đồng đội wakizashi nhà mình, sau đó cười rất đểu:

\- Không sao, cũng quay được kha khá rồi.

Và bật bộ đàm liên lạc với saniwa:

\- Chủ nhân, có người dê Mutsu này!

Phía xa xa, Mutsu đã hoàn hồn và cho cả thanh tra lẫn tên khỉ đột Kotetsu mỗi người một đấm.

* * *

Saniwa nghĩ nếu không phải vì ngài bẩm sinh tóc trắng thì sau ngày hôm nay, nó cũng bạc trắng như mấy lão bị tẩu hỏa nhập ma trong phim chưởng. Ừ thì tóc ngài trắng sẵn rồi, cho nên ngài lo mình sẽ xuất hiện thêm nhiều nếp nhăn mới.

Nhà Sanjou chạy lung tung. Đội viễn chinh Sunomata trở về không đúng địa điểm tập kết. Yamato lại nổi điên vì mèo đen. Bản tính vô tâm của Uguisumaru làm mất dấu một đối tượng. Và bây giờ là Mutsu bị dê xồm sàm sỡ. Saniwa tự vuốt ngực trấn tĩnh, nhưng nue bằng bản năng động vật đã lùi ra xa nhất có thể và trốn luôn đằng sau một Tsurumaru vẫn đang bị trói.

\- Không cầu chi viện nữa! – Ngài cười rất dịu dàng – Chuyển sang phương án D!

Shishiou toát mồ hôi hột. Trong sơ đồ ghi chép chi chít của saniwa từ đầu đã chỉ có hai phương án. Và phương án 2 vỏn vẹn bốn từ: "3 sạch 4 diệt". [7]

\- Shishiou, tìm Kasen cho ta.

Sau đó ngài bật tất cả các bộ đàm lên ra lệnh: - Toàn đội wakizashi tập hợp về phòng điều khiển. Ai thấy chúng ở đâu gọi về ngay!

Biệt đội Nikkari đáp lại nhanh nhất. Sau đó vài phút Urashima và Horikawa cũng có mặt (như thể chúng chỉ chờ lệnh saniwa là chạy).

\- Ngài muốn chúng tôi ám sát ai? – Cậu nhóc tóc đen nhà Shinsengumi cười nói.

Rõ ràng xem xét các mệnh lệnh nãy giờ thì chủ nhân đang muốn diệt chủng quy mô lớn, nhất là ai cũng biết hễ đụng vào thanh kiếm đầu tiên của ổng là ổng giãy nảy như bị chọc tiết.

Saniwa cầm xấp giấy tờ che mặt.

\- Trông ta ác lắm à?

\- Ta không cần "giết", ta chỉ cần các ngươi "lột" thôi!

Toàn bộ dàn wakizashi mặt đen ngòm.

Một lúc lâu sau khi đám kia rời đi, Tsurumaru chợt cất tiếng:

\- Chủ nhân này, hình như không phải chỉ có 5 thanh tra thôi đâu.

Ngài từ từ quay lại nhìn theo hướng ánh mắt của tên tachi tóc trắng, về phía màn hình camera khu vực nhà chính.

\- Chết tiệt! Ngươi ở đây canh cho ta! – Nói rồi quẳng cho hắn chiếc bộ đàm và dịch chuyển tức thời [6] mất hút khỏi căn phòng.

Tsurumaru chớp chớp mắt, hắn không ngờ saniwa có cả năng lực này.

\- ICHIGO! CẬU Ở ĐÂU? – Saniwa hét toáng lên.

\- Chủ nhân, có chuyện-

Saniwa nhảy xổ ngay tới chỗ anh chàng tachi tóc xanh khiến cậu giật cả mình:

\- Cái-

\- Ta không có thời gian giải thích. Bọn trẻ đâu rồi?

\- Trong phòng tachi…

Ngài lại gấp rút túm lấy Ichigo, dịch chuyển trong tích tắc.

\- Cậu gác phía ngoài! – Rồi quay lại phía bọn nhỏ - Xin lỗi, ta cần trả các cậu về dạng kiếm một lúc.

Saniwa biết việc dịch chuyển tức thời lung tung thế này là điều cấm kị, nhất là khi có người lạ trong bản doanh, nhưng giữa việc đó và chuyện để người ta thấy bọn nhóc thì cũng chả khác gì nhau cả. Đem hết mấy thanh tantou cất vào hòm khóa lại, ngài thở phì phò chạy ra ngoài.

\- Nakigitsune không ở đây sao?

Ichigo cũng bắt đầu lo lắng: - Em ấy ở trong đội viễn chinh mà.

\- Ôi trời! Được rồi! – Saniwa đưa cho Ichigo chiếc điện thoại, bởi đã dùng hết bộ đàm mất tiêu – Cậu canh ở đây, nếu thấy người lạ mặt thì báo cho ta biết. Đừng để xảy ra sự cố gì. Trông cậy cả vào cậu đấy.

* * *

Tsurumaru rất ghét ngồi yên một chỗ, đặc biệt khi bản doanh ai ai cũng có trò vui để làm. Chủ nhân thật quá đáng, hắn đã làm gì đâu cơ chứ! Ở đây đâu thiếu những kẻ như hắn, vậy cớ sao bọn kia vẫn nhơn nhơn trong khi hắn bị bắt trói thế này. Thật ra đấy cũng chả phải vấn đề to tát. Khóa cửa hắn còn bẻ được thì nói gì đống dây thừng vớ vẩn. Biết chủ nhân sẽ sớm quay lại, hắn khoắng luôn một chiếc áo blouse rồi chạy biến, để rồi vài phút sau là tiếng thét chói tai đập vào màng nhĩ của những kẻ xấu số mang bộ đàm.

\- CON HẠC GIÀ KHỌM KIA! MÀY Ở ĐÂU?!

* * *

Kasen không ghét chủ nhân của mình, hay ít nhất là đã từng như thế. Bởi dù cầm kì nhạc họa ổng chẳng biết gì thì vẫn không thể phủ nhận ổng có khiếu thẩm mỹ kì lạ với kiến trúc. Và kể cả khi ông ta yêu thương Mutsu hơi quá thì ông vẫn luôn lo lắng chu toàn cho từng cá nhân trong bản doanh này. Nói vậy, đôi lúc ổng cũng làm anh phát bực: hết mê dược, an thần lại sang thuốc gây ảo giác! Còn thứ gì ông ta không ép anh bỏ vào đồ ăn thức uống không? Thật là sự sỉ nhục với nền nghệ thuật ẩm thực! Chi bằng cứ để anh chém rớt đầu mấy vị khách không mời cho tiện.

Kasen thở dài nẫu ruột, lẩm bẩm:

\- 3 chén cho Kousetsu, 4 chén cho Ugui-

\- Ồ, vậy để tôi phụ cậu một tay! – Tsurumaru bất thình lình từ dưới gầm bàn chui lên.

\- A-Anh!

\- Thôi nào – Gã đứng dậy phủi quần áo – Chủ nhân đang rất vội đấy – Nói thế rồi bưng khay bốn chén trà chạy luôn.

Kasen nhìn cảnh này cảm tưởng như mình vừa bị cướp giật.

\- Thôi kệ!

* * *

\- Được rồi, kế hoạch là làm cho chúng bẽ mặt là xong! – Namazuo, đội trưởng tự phong của tiểu đội wakizashi cười nói – Đợi thuốc mê có tác dụng, chúng ta sẽ xúm vào lột đồ chúng!

Mệnh lệnh nghe thật đê tiện nhưng cả bốn người còn lại đều gật đầu, làm những khuôn mặt nghiêm túc. Lúc mới nghe saniwa nói còn tưởng ngài muốn chúng tự cởi đồ đi quyến rũ mấy tên thanh tra chứ thế này thì chỉ là chuyện nhỏ. Dẫu sao nghề của wakizashi cũng là ám sát mà.

Nikkari nhìn đi nhìn lại, lát sau đã thấy Hakata lù lù trong đội hình.

\- Về! Chú mày lại muốn tống tiền nữa chứ gì, kiềm chế đi!

\- Không có đâu, em chỉ muốn xem thôi – Hakata nài nỉ nhưng hai con mắt đã biến thành koban rồi.

Theo lời chủ nhân, mê dược mất 30 phút mới có tác dụng, nhưng mới được nửa thời gian, phía Uguisumaru đã thấy sự bất thường. Người thì ngứa ngáy chân tay, kẻ thì mặt đỏ như gấc, cả Uguisumaru cũng mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng.

\- Cái này gọi là "dị ứng thuốc" phải không? – Urashima thì thào.

\- Không, phải là "mẫn cảm" với thuốc chứ.

\- Hay là ngộ độc thuốc?

Nơi hành lang, tên tachi đầu tổ chim cười nói gì đó với mấy vị khách rồi rệu rã quay gót bỏ đi. Thấy lạ, Honebami và Namazuo cùng bám theo.

\- Đ* m*, ông cho thứ gì vào trà thế hả? – Tóc xanh túm cổ thằng già Gojou giận dữ.

\- Tôi chỉ thêm thuốc cho mau tác dụng thôi mà!

\- Thuốc gì?!

\- Là… xuân dược…

\- Mẹ kiếp! Sám hối đi!

Nhìn ánh mắt đục ngầu của đồng đội, Tsurumaru linh cảm được đời trai tân sắp mất. Hắn hoảng quá, đưa tay lên chặt một phát vào cổ khiến gã bất tỉnh nhân sự.

\- Tsurumaru… - Honebami lạnh lùng mở cửa, từ từ rút kiếm ra, giọng đầy đe dọa, một tay bật bộ đàm – Chủ nhân, có chuyện nghiêm trọng rồi…

\- CHỜ ĐÃ, CÓ GÌ TỪ TỪ NÓI!

Namazuo cũng hoảng quá lao vào khống chế người anh em của mình. Dù sao đi nữa, Honebami cũng là wakizashi mạnh nhất, giỡn với cậu ta chết như chơi.

Rốt cuộc, hóa ra Tsurumaru nghe chủ nhân bảo "lột" cũng hiểu nhầm như nhà wakizashi nên mới đi giúp một tay. Xuân dược cộng với mê dược, chẳng biết sẽ ra cái hổ lốn gì. Nhưng đâm lao đành phải theo lao, cả nhóm chuyển qua bàn tính dựng cảnh "dân lành bị ức hiếp" để quay phim tống tiền.

\- "Nạn nhân" nhất định phải đẹp và nhìn hiền lành, ngu ngơ một chút, giống như Mutsu ấy – Nikkari quả quyết – Loại đó rất hút dê xồm.

Mọi người đồng tình, bởi đúng là quanh Mutsu có một con dê xồm thiệt. Horikawa cười trừ, bởi đại ca của cậu là người đứng đắn, chỉ có ăn mặc hơi biến thái chút thôi.

\- Ha ha ha ha, sao ở đây đông vui thế?

Mikazuki lại đi đứng lung tung rồi.

* * *

Đội viễn chinh hôm nay cũng muốn học tập Tsurumaru chơi trò "ngạc nhiên chưa". Nhưng chưa kịp tiến hành thì đã bị không khí kì quái ở bản doanh làm cho bất ngờ rồi. Mọi người ăn mặc kì lạ, xưng hô kì lạ, cả lũ nhóc Awataguchi cũng biến đâu mất hút khiến cho bản doanh vắng vẻ lạ thường. Nakigitsune lững thững bước đi, cậu không thích chốn đông người cho lắm, nhưng im lặng thế này cũng hơi quá.

Phía trước có bóng người lạ hoắc xuất hiện, trên tay cầm cặp hồ sơ, mắt đeo kính, mặc Âu phục hiện đại. Nakigitsune đang bối rối chưa biết làm gì thì cáo con đã lên tiếng:

\- Dá dà, kô nê á rù goa…

\- Naki! Em đi lang thang làm anh tìm mãi! – Ichigo từ đâu nhảy xổ ra làm cả hai giật bắn. Anh nhỏ giọng lầm bầm với cáo con đầy sát khí – Cấm mở miệng – Rồi lại tươi cười – Đi về với anh nào!

\- Xin lỗi, các cậu là…? – Vị khách lạ mặt tiến đến gần quan sát, khuôn mặt toát đầy vẻ nguy hiểm.

\- Tôi là Ichigo, bảo vệ ở đây – Không hẳn là nói dối, nhưng trang phục của anh giống hoàng tử hơn là bảo vệ quèn – Còn ông là ai?

\- Tôi là thanh tra bộ y tế - Ngài trịnh trọng chìa danh thiếp.

\- Ông có công văn giấy tờ gì không?

\- Thứ đó người khác cầm rồi.

\- Xin thứ lỗi, đây là khu vực không phận sự miễn vào – Anh nghiêm giọng nói – Trừ khi ngài mang thứ gì chứng minh, còn không, mời ngài quay lại cho. Đừng ép tôi phải dùng vũ lực.

Ichigo Hitofuri: chiến thắng rank S.

Nhìn ánh mắt đầy kiên định ấy, thanh tra thở dài chùn bước, đành để anh hộ tống trở về khu văn phòng hiện đại.

\- Cậu bé lúc nãy là sao?

\- Nó bị tự kỉ, rất ngại tiếp xúc với người lạ.

\- Vậy con cáo kia?

\- Cáo rô bốt đấy.

Ichigo khóc thầm lặng lẽ: "Nakigitsune à, anh xin lỗi."

* * *

Phía Kousetsu, cả hai thanh tra đều đã lăn quay đơ. Trong khi đó phía Tsurumaru là sự hỗn loạn tuyệt đối. Đã quá 30 phút mà thuốc mê vẫn vô dụng.

\- Cục cưng xinh đẹp ơi, lại đây với tôi nào ~

\- Không, đừng gọi tôi là xinh đẹp! Tôi chỉ là hàng nhái thôi!

Xa xa, Hakata cầm máy quay, Horikawa giãy dụa trong nỗ lực kiềm chế của Nikkari và Tsurumaru.

\- Buông ra! – Cậu gầm gừ - Đó là anh trai tôi!

\- Chịu đựng một chút nữa đi – Namazuo bịt mồm thằng nhóc – Sắp đại thành công rồi.

RẦMMMMMM!

Một cú đấm rất kêu. Yamabushi hiện ra trong hiệu ứng khói mù, mặc complê đen, đeo kính đen, vung nắm tay đầy giận dữ.

\- Tiểu tăng không hiền như ngài Kousetsu đâu! – Chất giọng ồm ồm của gã vang lên như sấm dậy.

Saniwa từ từ bước ra từ bóng tối như hình ảnh trùm cuối trong phim hành động.

\- Chuyện gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?

\- ANH ƠI! – Horikawa tranh thủ đám kia còn chết sững, chạy vọt ra ôm lấy Yamanbagiri rối rít – Em xin lỗi, anh có sao không? Không sao rồi, cứ ôm lấy em mà khóc này!

Yamabushi cũng bỏ rơi hình tượng ngầu lòi mà chạy lại an ủi đứa em cưng của mình.

Quả debut lẽ ra hoành tráng của saniwa đã bị phá tan tành.

\- Đủ rồi đấy! Tôi phát ốm vì trò hề của các người – Thanh tra thứ 6, có vẻ là lãnh đạo của đám này, lôi cổ hai tên từ chỗ Kousetsu, trên tay cầm cuốn sổ nho nhỏ - Chắc ông hiểu cái này là gì chứ nhỉ, bác sĩ Aizen Sousuke?

Saniwa sầm nét mặt.

\- Thật may rằng tôi vô tình đi lạc vào phòng an ninh của các vị. Chả hiểu sao nó bị bỏ trống, mà vậy cũng tốt. Bởi có kha khá chuyện hay ho tôi nghe được từ hệ thống liên lạc của các vị đấy.

\- Ví dụ? – Saniwa đã chẳng còn gì để mất nữa rồi.

\- Như chuyện mấy người hợp tác diễn kịch trước mắt chúng tôi, sau đó còn giở trò bỏ thuốc vào đồ uống nữa. Yên tâm đi, tôi đã sao lại làm bằng chứng hết rồi.

\- Vậy còn quấy rối người của ta chỉ là chuyện tiểu tiết nhỉ? – Saniwa nghiến răng, nở nụ cười ác quỷ.

\- Không phải đó chỉ là trò mèo của các ngươi sao!

\- Nghe đây! – Ngài rít lên – Ta có thể là một kẻ khốn nạn, nhưng ta không làm hại người của mình!

\- Đúng thế đấy – Honebami và Namazuo, vẫn đang mặc trang phục y tá bước ra, tay cầm chiếc điện thoại – Chúng tôi có quá đủ bằng chứng để tố cáo các ngài. Và nếu nó không gọi là bằng chứng thì nó cũng đủ giúp sự nghiệp các ngài đi tong – Chất giọng nghiêm túc trong mọi hoàn cảnh của Honebami luôn có sức công phá đáng sợ. Đằng sau đã có vài kẻ rùng mình.

Nụ cười trên môi ngài thanh tra thứ 6 vẫn không hề suy suyển. Trong khoảnh khắc, một bóng đen từ phía sau bất ngờ xông lên, hất tung chiếc điện thoại và nghiền nát tan tành.

\- Vẫn còn hệ thống camera đấy.

\- Tôi xóa hết phim rồi – Gã mỉm cười.

\- À, thực ra chúng tôi chỉ đùa thôi – Đến lượt Namazuo cười – Người quay được đoạn phim là bệnh nhân ở đây cơ – Cậu giơ ngón cái lên, trỏ về đằng sau, nơi Nikkari đang cười rất gợi đòn.

\- Đây vốn không phải là bệnh viện, tôi nói đúng chứ?

Có lẽ đến giờ phút này, nó không còn là một câu hỏi nữa. Từ đằng xa, một người đàn ông khoan thai tiến lại, tay xách theo một cục vàng vàng trăng trắng đang giãy dụa. Đó chính là thanh tra thứ 7 – người đã đụng độ Ichigo ở khu nhà chính.

Ngài liệng cục nợ đó một phát ra giữa nhà, để lại tiếng rên rỉ. Rồi thứ đó nhổm dậy, vẫn đang bị trói và bịt miệng, hầm hè gì không rõ. Saniwa và tất cả những người chứng kiến cùng hóa đá. Và khi ngài thanh tra lột miếng băng dính ra là một tràng nguyền rủa như đạn bắn:

\- CÁI QUÁI QUỶ GÌ THẾ NÀY? TA BỊ BẮT VỀ ĐÂU THẾ NÀY? SAO CÁC NGƯƠI DÁM ĐỐI XỬ VỚI KOGITSUNEMARU ĐẠI NHÂN TA NHƯ VẬY?

\- Im lặng đi, ồn quá! – Ngài thanh tra nhăn mặt – Muốn ta dán băng dính lại không?

Uất ức nghẹn ngào, Kogitsunemaru cắn răng chịu đựng.

Bấy giờ, Yamato và Nagasone từ đội viễn chính Sunomata mới bẽn lẽn thò mặt ra từ sau cánh cửa:

\- Xin lỗi, chúng tôi chỉ muốn cho ngài sự ngạc nhiên.

\- Không sao, về là tốt rồi – Saniwa mỉm cười hiền hòa – Việc đã đến mức này, ta cũng không còn gì để giấu nữa.

Mutsu và Hasebe cùng lao ra:

\- ĐỪNG! NGƯỜI KHÔNG THỂ TỪ BỎ NHƯ VẬY!

Trong khi đó, Shishiou vẫn rất bình tĩnh, cùng với nhà oodachi chờ đợi. Đừng dồn một saniwa vào đường cùng, bởi khi ấy chỉ còn lại một phương án duy nhất: "3 sạch 4 diệt". Dù ngài không đủ tàn nhẫn để ra tay thì chúng tôi cũng sẽ làm điều đó vì ngài.

\- Đúng, đây không phải là bệnh viện – Saniwa mỉm cười – Hẳn các ngài thanh tra cũng thấy đủ thứ kì quái rồi phải không – Ngài thở dài, đút hai tay vào túi áo – Trong xã hội này có đủ hạng người, có người tốt, kẻ xấu. Nhưng lúc nào cũng vậy, luật pháp không nghiêm minh, luôn tồn tại kẽ hở. Người tốt bị oan sai, kẻ xấu chạy tội…

Ngài thanh tra không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nhưng không khí ở đây dường như càng lúc càng nguy hiểm.

\- …Và có những kẻ không thể trừng trị, bởi pháp luật đứng về phía chúng! Vậy chúng ta phải làm sao?!-

\- Bác sĩ Aizen, có chuyện gì lúc tôi đi vắng vậy? – Một bóng đen lù lù bước tới, cao to lực lưỡng, với chất giọng ồm ồm và một khuôn mặt rất hình sự. Theo sau là cả một đoàn người cũng cao không kém, hay đúng hơn, sừng sững như ngọn núi chắn hết cả tầm nhìn.

\- Ngài giám đốc… - Saniwa rưng rưng nước mắt.

\- Ông lại bày ra trò gì phải không? – Giám đốc, hay là Tonbokiri, rất hợp tác đáp lại.

Kousetsu, bên cạnh là Ichigo, chậm rãi tiến lên trước.

\- Đừng trách ông ấy, là do bọn người này mà ra cả - Anh đảo mắt qua hành lang rộng lớn đông kín người, rồi dừng lại ở anh em nhà Kunihiro đang ôm nhau khóc lóc – Yamanbagiri, lũ người này làm gì cậu phải không?

Ngài thanh tra mới đến, người vừa vác Kogitsunemaru như bao tải, trịnh trọng nói:

\- Chúng tôi chỉ là các thanh tra bộ y tế tới kiểm tra đột xuất.

\- Giấy ủy quyền đâu? – Tonbokiri nhẹ nhàng nói mà giọng vẫn ồm ồm như sấm.

Một người lấy cặp hồ sơ ra lục lọi, rồi bắt đầu toát mồ hôi, miệng mất máy: "Mất rồi!"

Ngài thanh tra thứ 7 mắt khẽ giật giật, nghiến răng:

\- Hừ, giỏi lắm! Vậy còn cái "bệnh viện" này, ngài định giải thích thế nào?

\- Xâm nhập trái phép địa bàn người khác đã là trái pháp luật rồi đấy ông bạn – Iwatooshi cất luôn cái điệu cười sằng sặc man rợ chế giễu, khoe hàm răng cá mập nhọn hoắt – Đã vậy, ta tự hỏi ngài có thể mua vui cho ta không?

\- Ngươi…!

Saniwa quyết định đã đến lúc hạ màn, bước sang bên, nhường chỗ cho đám yari và naginata khổng lồ.

\- Xin thứ lỗi vì hành động khiếm nhã của anh bạn này. Giới thiệu đây là Kokuto [8] – ngài chỉ vào Tonbokiri – giám đốc của chúng tôi, bên cạnh là các quản giáo ở đây.

\- Quản giáo?! – Đoàn thanh tra cùng mở to mắt kinh ngạc, hết nhìn đám người đô con lực lưỡng lại nhìn sang hai tên wakizashi nhỏ con, rồi cả Kogitsunemaru dưới sàn vẫn đang bị trói không hiểu mô tê gì.

Saniwa nhếch mép cười điệu cười nhân vật phản diện.

\- Đúng vậy, đây không phải bệnh viện tầm thường, mà là bệnh viện dành cho bọn tội phạm tâm thần mà pháp luật không thể trừng trị. Nếu các ngài đã dạo một vòng nơi đây, à mà cũng có người xem ở phòng an ninh rồi nhỉ, có một khu vườn rộng lớn ở ngay đằng sau đấy. Các ngài nghĩ nó giống cái gì?

\- Nơi này thuộc quản lý của đơn vị nào? – Ngài thanh tra thứ 7 toát mồ hôi.

\- Chúng tôi không có nghĩa vụ tiết lộ. Mà vốn dĩ các ngài cũng không có thẩm quyền vào đây.

\- Vậy còn bày trò lừa gạt chúng tôi làm gì? Với hành động của mấy người làm sao chúng tôi tin được?! Làm quái gì có cơ quan nào như vậy?

Tonbokiri thở dài.

\- Dĩ nhiên các ngài không bao giờ nghe tới, bởi đây là đơn vị bí mật.

\- Giám đốc à – Namazuo phát mệt với màn đấu khẩu lằng nhằng quá rồi, cậu rút kiếm ra cười nói – Hay là giết sạch chúng đi cho lẹ!

\- Đúng thế! – Shishiou và nhà oodachi lũ lượt đi ra, kiếm đã rút khỏi vỏ.

Mikazuki được dịp hùa theo: - Ishikirimaru à, trả thù cho ta đi! Bọn chúng dám sàm sỡ ta!

Saniwa cũng đến là xanh mặt, nghiến răng nói:

\- Ta không muốn sập nhà! Này, mấy ông kia! Đàm phán! Các vị có thể giữ lấy cái mạng, đổi lại, đừng bao giờ nghĩ tới việc tiết lộ bí mật nơi này. Nếu điều đó là không đủ thì chúng tôi có vài đoạn phim khá hay ho đấy, cũng như tên tuổi, địa chỉ cá nhân từng người một ở đây.

\- C-CÁI?!

\- ĐÙA NHAU À? – Kogitsunemaru cũng gào lên, chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?

\- Trật tự! – Mikazuki vung một đường kiếm, chém bay một mảng tóc con cáo lẫn chiếc cặp hồ sơ của ngài thanh tra thành hai nửa rất ngọt.

Saniwa mỉm cười hài lòng.

\- Hiểu rồi chứ?

* * *

Ngày hôm ấy đã đi vào lịch sự đại bản doanh như một dấu mốc son chói lọi. Sự kính trọng lẫn khinh bỉ dành cho saniwa đều tăng lên một bậc. Hôm ấy, bản doanh cuối cùng đã hội tụ đủ 47 thanh kiếm. Saniwa ôm lấy Kogitsunemaru khóc ròng vì tình cảnh trớ trêu của hắn khi mới đặt chân vào bản doanh mà có lẽ sẽ để lại tổn thất tinh thần to lớn mãi sau này. Nhưng hơn hết thảy, ngài quỳ xuống dập đầu tạ lỗi mọi người vì tấm biển "Trung tâm chăm sóc sức khỏe tâm thần" đã gây ra phiền toái quá mức cần thiết.

\- Không sao đâu, vui mà!

Tsurumaru vừa nói xong đã bị nguyên một đám xúm vào hội đồng vì tội bỏ thuốc vào chén trà.

Saniwa cho chúng một tuần nghỉ ngơi xả láng, dù sao ngài cũng chả còn tí sức lực làm gì sau chuyện vừa rồi, ngài còn phải giải trình vấn đề với Phòng Bảo mật An ninh của tổ chức và bị mắng té tát. May thay, cũng không ai ép ngài chuyển đại bản doanh rời khỏi thành phố được vì còn đáng ngờ hơn. Nhưng hôm sau, người ta thấy ngài cho sửa lại tấm biển gắn trên nền đá hoa cương trước cổng. Mitsutada và Ookurikara lại ra nhìn.

\- Trên đấy viết gì thế? – Cả một dàn kiếm cũng lục tục kéo nhau ra xem.

\- "Trung tâm phục hồi nhân phẩm thanh thiếu niên"… nói cách khác…

\- Trại cải tạo.

* * *

 **Extra:** **"Bần tăng không ngán ai bao giờ"**

Kousetsu là người tu hành, không thích đánh nhau, cũng không thích động chạm vào thân thể người khác. Thế nhưng khi hai tên thanh tra đã nằm lăn quay đơ mà các wakizashi không xuất hiện, cũng không liên lạc với saniwa được, anh đành thở dài tự tay hành động, lòng tự hỏi phía Uguisumaru như thế nào. Tên đó không mang bộ đàm liên lạc trực tiếp với saniwa, lại rất thích trà nên có khi bất tỉnh rồi cũng nên.

Nhưng trước khi lột đồ chúng, anh chợt thấy một chiếc cặp nho nhỏ, bên trong chiếc cặp nho nhỏ là vài thứ giấy tờ linh tinh của con người. Một dòng chữ ngay ngắn đập vào mắt anh: "Giấy ủy quyền khám xét…"

Kousetsu đưa tay chống cằm suy nghĩ, rồi một nụ cười hiếm hoi khẽ cong lên trên vành môi khiến gương mặt anh càng thêm bội phần xinh đẹp. Thanh khiết như gió mà lại chẳng vương chút bụi trần, dù nhúng vào bao nhiêu máu đỏ cũng không thể nào tẩy xóa vẻ đẹp phi phàm thoát tục.

Bằng những ngón tay dài và mảnh, anh rút bật lửa ra, châm lửa bén vào lệnh khám xét, mỉm cười nhìn tờ giấy trong phút chốc bỗng hóa thành tro bụi.

"Thế gian này vốn dĩ chỉ là sự hư vô", Kousetsu thầm nghĩ.

* * *

 **Chú thích:**  
[1] Yamamoto Takeshi, nhân vật trong Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
[2] Aizen Sousuke, trùm cuối trong các arc đầu của Bleach  
[3] ADHD: chứng rối loạn tăng động giảm tập trung, khá phổ biến trong cộng đồng  
[4] Nếu ai không để ý, trong truyện này chỉ có một Konnosuke duy nhất, làm việc cho bên hội đồng cấp cao. Còn thợ rèn thì mỗi nhà đều có một người.  
[5] Shishiou cũng được rèn vào cuối thời Heian, nhưng vì đầu óc vẫn bình thường chán nên saniwa không xếp vào diện cần cách li.

[6] Dịch chuyển tức thời: Trong game, saniwa có thể quay về quá khứ. Xét về lý thuyết, nếu đã đạt tới vận tốc đủ để đi ngược thời gian như vậy thì dịch chuyển tức thời trong không gian chỉ là chuyện nhỏ.  
[7] "3 sạch 4 diệt": Ăn sạch, ở sạch, uống sạch. Diệt ruồi, diệt muỗi, diệt chuột, diệt bọ chét. Nếu ai không biết thì đây là tên của phong trào vệ sinh toàn quốc.  
[8] Kokuto, đặt theo tên boss cuối của Bleach Movie 4: The Hell Verse, trong đó Kokuto là một tù nhân của Địa Ngục.

Hết chương 13

* * *

Lảm nhảm của tác giả và giải thích rõ hơn về nội dung chương 13:

Chương này lúc đầu viết ra từ ý tưởng duy nhất cũng chính là tiêu đề của chương, mình chỉ định đoạt mở đầu và kết thúc (đổi tên từ nhà thương điên thành trại cải tạo), còn nội dung ở giữa thì cứ nhây, viết tùy hứng, viết cái này mọc ra cái khác... cuối cùng là nó dài lê thê như vậy mà vẫn chưa hết ý tưởng

 **Một số chi tiết bị lược bỏ (hay là giải thích kỹ hơn cốt truyện):**

\- Thanh tra số 6 ngắt cầu dao phòng trung tâm điều khiển làm cho mất liên lạc toàn bản doanh. Ở những đoạn sau, các nhân vật không hề liên lạc với nhau nữa, bắt đầu từ cảnh Honebami xông vào muốn đập Tsurumaru. Lúc đó Hone đã bật bộ đàm liên lạc với saniwa nhưng không thành công, đó là lý do mà saniwa vẫn không hay biết về vụ xuân dược của Tsurumaru. Nhưng vì mất liên lạc nên ổng cũng nhận ra có ai đó can thiệp vào hệ thống rồi.

\- Lúc số 6 vào phòng trung tâm, nue vẫn ở đó, nhưng bằng bản năng động vật nên nó chạy đi thôi.

\- Saniwa đã đưa điện thoại cho Ichigo, và đó là cách mà Ichigo vẫn báo cáo tình hình cho saniwa được. Còn saniwa thì đơn giản là có phép teleport rồi nên dễ dàng liên lạc với mọi người hơn, chỉ mỗi tội tốn sức lực ổng

\- Đội viễn chinh ở Sunomata thật ra cố tình cắt đứt liên lạc với saniwa và trở về không đúng địa điểm tập kết để giấu sự thật rằng bọn họ đã tìm được Kogitsunemaru aka thanh kiếm cuối cùng.

\- Mikazuki tham gia vào trò tống tiền của nhóm Namazuo với vai trò "nạn nhân", vậy nên mới có đoạn cuối. Lý do là ổng già rồi, và quần áo của ổng RẤT NHIỀU lớp. À, và người ta thường nói "kẻ cắp gặp bà già". Mikazuki cũng không phải là ngu ngốc gì đâu.

\- Lý do saniwa ở đoạn đầu rất hốt hoảng nhưng về sau lại khá bình tĩnh là vì ổng bị Hasebe làm cho sốc tâm lý. Sau đó, ổng cho Hasebe chạy đâu đâu chứ thường xuyên ngồi bên cạnh phụ việc saniwa ở chương này là Shishiou.

\- Lý do saniwa biết danh tính, thông tin cá nhân của từng thanh tra cũng là nhờ Kousetsu.

Và thật ra một cách vô tình, mình bôi ra lắm tình tiết và tình tiết sau nó lại khớp với tình tiết trước một cách kì lạ  
Cảm thán cuối cùng của tác giả: viết humour mà cứ như trinh thám không bằng


	14. Quần áo ở đâu ra?

**Chương 14 – Quần áo ở đâu ra?**

 **Summary:** Trước mùa event, ông chú "người tốt" bị lôi đi họp hội nghị saniwa. Một câu hỏi bất ngờ được đưa ra và một câu trả lời cũng bất ngờ không kém.  
"Ở chung với ngài làm tôi ngạc nhiên muốn chết."  
 **Characters:** các saniwa, Mutsu, Tsurumaru  
 **Word:** 1366

* * *

Họp hành là một vấn nạn của nhân loại này.

Hội đồng saniwa cấp cao cũng họp: họp lên họp xuống, họp trực tiếp, họp qua mạng, họp về từ những vấn đề vĩ mô như quản lý nhân sự, phương án tác chiến hiệu quả cho đến những chuyện linh tinh như hôm nay ăn gì. Saniwa "người tốt" ở đại bản doanh này không thích họp, bởi nhiều lúc ông còn chả hiểu phía trên kia người ta đang nói gì nữa.

Cộng đồng saniwa đôi khi cũng tổ chức họp tự phát, và với tư cách saniwa bô lão full kiếm, ông nghiễm nhiên được gửi giấy mời với mấy chữ to tướng: "KHÔNG ĐƯỢC PHÉP TRỐN".

\- Mời người mà cứ như đi khủng bố không bằng!

Mutsu càu nhàu gấp lại phong thư, chuyển lại về tay chủ nhân của mình. Còn saniwa ung dung mỉm cười, miệng nhấp một chút trà, nhìn ra lũ trẻ con đang chơi đùa trong sân, Ookurikara cho vịt con ăn rau muống, Shishiou tranh thủ trời nắng đem nue ra phơi, Iwatooshi nhấc bổng Kogitsunemaru như cái bao gạo, lôi ra võ đường tập luyện.

\- Không sao, ta cũng đang rảnh mà.

Thế rồi ngài cũng lục tục thay đồ, chải tóc, khoác áo choàng cho đúng chất saniwa rồi đi dự hội nghị.

* * *

Saniwa phần lớn là nữ, trẻ đẹp. Số ít còn lại là đàn ông và cầm thú [1]. Và phần thiểu số này thường an phận làm nền cho các gái "tranh luận". Dù sao được ngắm gái đẹp là diễm phúc lớn rồi, cũng không ai dám ho he gì. Saniwa "người tốt" không biết điều đó, nhưng sau khi nghe tranh luận một hồi, ông thấy IQ của mình đã tụt xuống hàng đơn vị và ngoan ngoãn nằm đấy, vậy nên ông cũng ngoan ngoãn ăn bánh, uống trà, ngắm gái đẹp như một thú vui tao nhã của bậc hiền nhân.

Chủ đề hội nghị hôm nay là tiền, tiền và koban, nhưng sau một hồi, nó đã văng tít đi đâu chả ai biết. Ông nhón tay lấy mấy quả nho khô, miệng lầm bầm:

\- Cũng sắp sửa event rồi còn gì.

Tức thì cả phòng bỗng im lặng, ai nấy nhìn nhau thở dài não nề rồi lại tiếp tục xì xầm bàn tán, phe tư sản và phe vô sản bắt đầu nhìn nhau bằng những ánh mắt kì thị.

\- Tiền đã ít mà còn phải chi ra cơ số để lo việc sắm sửa áo quần nữa!

Nghe ai đó than thở, ông chú người tốt không nhịn được hỏi lại:

\- Ủa, chẳng lẽ phải tốn tiền may đồ cho các toudan sao?

Câu hỏi bâng quơ của ông thu hút sự chú ý của cơ số người và họ quay lại nhìn ông chằm chằm.

\- Ông! – Ai đó chỉ vào mặt ông sỗ sàng – Ăn mặc còn chả nên hồn thế kia thì kiếm của ông còn đến mức nào nữa?!

"Người tốt" cảm thấy mắt mình giật giật. Trước khi đi, ông đã chải chuốt và chọn bộ đồ lịch sự nhất mà vẫn còn bị chê sao? Không, hồi trước thì không tệ đến thế, nhưng quả là ở lâu với đạo quân đao kiếm nam sĩ khiến nhan sắc tuột dốc không phanh mà!

\- Xin lỗi đàn anh, họ là người mới, đừng chấp – Một cô gái, có vẻ cũng đã có thâm niên trong nghề, lịch sự hòa giải không khí kì cục trong phòng – Nhưng các touken danshi rất cố chấp, họ sẽ không chịu ra trận nếu không có phục trang nghiêm chỉnh. Mà anh cũng biết đấy, đồ của họ rách, hỏng thường xuyên. Nghe anh nói thì có vẻ anh có cao kiến gì giải quyết việc này chăng?

\- Vá lại là được mà – Ông khoanh tay lại, ngả người tựa thành ghế mỉm cười.

\- Xin lỗi? – Cô gái chớp chớp mắt, cũng như cả mấy chục người trong phòng đang chịu sự đả kích to lớn khi hình dung một ông trung niên râu ria lởm chởm đang tỉ mẩn ngồi may vá như bà nội trợ đảm đang chính cống.

Thấy khuôn mặt mọi người chuyển dần sang xanh lè và có dấu hiệu sắp ói đến nơi, ông mới lên tiếng:

\- Tôi đùa thôi! Áo quần còn vá được chứ giáp vá bằng niềm tin.

\- Vậy… làm sao?

Ông tự rót một chén trà, từ tốn kể lể:

\- Như mọi người biết đấy, chúng ta có thể mang lại bản thể cho những linh hồn. Và khi đem chúng đi chữa trị, chúng ta chỉ chữa lành được vết thương xác thịt. Điều đó khiến tôi suy nghĩ… phục trang của toudan không phải là vỏ kiếm như niềm tin của đa số. Có lẽ đó chỉ là phần lịch sử, tính cách của chúng mà thôi…

\- Xin lỗi, tôi không hiểu ông đang nói gì?

\- Không hiểu thì thôi – Ông cũng mặc kệ, chẳng qua ông bôi ra lắm chuyện cao siêu để ra vẻ hiền triết – Nói đơn giản, khi có kiếm trùng, thay vì hủy đi toàn bộ, các bạn có thể giữ lại phần phục trang và giáp để dùng cho kiếm của mình.

Mọi người lại nhìn ông thiếu điều muốn lọt tròng.

\- ĐÙA NHAU HẢ?!

\- Trông tôi giống đang đùa sao? – Ông tỉnh bơ cười đáp.

\- Chúng tôi là nữ, LÀ NỮ ĐÓ! Sao có thể làm thứ việc bại hoại nhân phẩm như lột đồ trai được!

\- Tôi đâu có bảo các cô lột đồ chúng nó đâu, nhờ thằng rèn hoặc bảo chúng nó tự cởi là được mà.

\- THẬT VÔ LIÊM SỈ!

\- Liêm sỉ không mài ra ăn được.

Và thế rồi đám đông quay sang tổng sỉ vả saniwa "người tốt" hoặc quay sang cãi cọ lẫn nhau vì gì đó trời biết. Ông lại tiếp tục ăn bánh, uống trà, ngắm gái đẹp. Sau một hồi im lặng, ông trầm ngâm:

\- Dĩ nhiên, tôi cũng đau đầu với những thành phần như Nihongou hay Kogitsunemaru lắm. Kiếm đâu ra được đồ thay thế cho chúng chứ! Có lẽ tôi cũng phải đặt may đồ cho chúng thôi.

Một nam thanh niên ngồi cạnh thở dài.

\- Anh hết thứ để lo rồi phải không?!

* * *

Rốt cuộc, hội nghị kết thúc bằng việc saniwa "người tốt" bị tổng sỉ vả một trận, bị ghi tên vào sổ đen và không còn nhận được thư mời nữa. Thế nhưng ít lâu sau, trong cộng đồng saniwa bỗng rộ lên dịch chảy máu cam, nạn nhân đa số là nữ, nhưng cũng có không ít nam thanh niên trai tráng khỏe mạnh. Khi saniwa "người tốt" được hỏi về chuyện này, ông chỉ mỉm cười đầy bí ẩn.

Hôm sau, một cô gái xinh xắn có vẻ ngoài hiền lành, nhu mì xuất hiện trước "trung tâm phục hồi nhân phẩm", bấm chuông xin gặp saniwa.

\- Tôi có quà cho chú – Cô nói, tay bưng một giỏ đồ toàn trang phục Nihongou và Kogitsunemaru tặng cho đồng nghiệp – Cám ơn lời khuyên bổ ích hôm trước. Nó thật sự giúp tôi tiết kiệm được một khoản kha khá.

Đáp lại, ngài chỉ mỉm cười.

\- Cô lại chảy máu cam kìa.

Và khi nhìn những bộ đồ được sắp xếp cẩn thận trong giỏ, ngài lại lên tiếng:

\- Những thứ này chắc là hàng thủ công?

\- Vâng, tôi xuất thân từ một gia đình có nghề may.

\- Nếu vậy, tôi xin nhờ cô một việc...

Một tuần sau, khi đại bản doanh còn đang tất bật trong cuộc chiến ở ngôi làng sương mù, ba thùng giấy to tướng được gửi đến, bên trong là 48 bộ đồ rất-thời-trang, rất-sành-điệu với kích cỡ phù hợp cho từng cá nhân trong bản doanh với hoa văn sọc ngựa vằn đen trắng. Tsurumaru cười đau khổ:

\- Ở chung với ngài làm tôi ngạc nhiên muốn chết.

Hết chương 14

[1] Cầm thú: chơi chữ, có thể hiểu là saniwa động vật nói chung, hoặc phép ví von saniwa nam như "cầm thú", đặc biệt là saniwa nam ở đây vừa già, vừa không có nhan sắc


	15. Khi chủ vắng nhà, gà mọc đuôi tôm

**Chương 15 – Khi chủ vắng nhà, gà mọc đuôi tôm**

 **Summary:** Tiếp theo câu chuyện Chiến dịch giảm cân: sau khi saniwa mất tích, đội chủ lực bỏ trốn, đại bản doanh rơi vào những ngày náo loạn và điên rồ.  
Saniwa bị chơi một vố ra trò.

 **Characters:** various  
 **Word:** 5620

 **Note:** chuyện này xảy ra trước sự kiện Nihongou nên các nhân vật xuất hiện sau sẽ không có mặt ở đây

* * *

Tạm quên đi sáu kẻ đào ngũ, sau đây là câu chuyện đại bản doanh những ngày không có chủ nhân bên cạnh.

Không có chủ nhân, nghĩa là được ăn không ngồi rồi, thích ngủ lúc nào thì ngủ, không cần ra trận, được tự do phá phách và chơi mấy trò ngu si mà không ai quản. Về lý thuyết là thế, nhưng vấn đề mới lại nảy sinh ở đây là tuy chúng mang linh hồn của kiếm nhưng cơ thể vật chất lại của con người, mà con người phải ăn mới sống được. Dĩ nhiên bấy lâu nay đại bản doanh vẫn làm ruộng và chăn nuôi (như một trại cải tạo chính cống) nhưng đấy chỉ là hình thức giải khuây như thú vui nông điền, đặc biệt khi ngoài ngựa ra, bản doanh chẳng nuôi được con gì nên hồn: nuôi gà: gà chết, nuôi vịt: vịt ốm chết, chỉ có nuôi thú dữ và yêu quái là giỏi. Rau có trồng nhưng khô cong khô queo, trái mùa, chậm lớn… đúng chất rau sạch không phun chất kích thích tăng trưởng. Nói chung bấy lâu nay, đại bản doanh vẫn sống bằng trợ cấp chính phủ (hay saniwa nói thế) còn koban cực kì vô dụng ở thời hiện đại, và kể cả khi chúng có thể đi ngược về quá khứ thì hiện cũng chả có koban mà tiêu.

\- VÔ VỌNG RỒI! – Hakata gào lên, hất tung mớ giấy tờ bay lên trời – Chúng ta phá sản rồi! Từ nay mọi người chia nhau ra ngoài kiếm việc làm thêm trước khi tất cả chết oan vì đói bởi tên chủ nhân vô tâm này!

\- Nhưng Hakata, chủ nhân đã cấm…

\- Muốn tuyệt thực không ngài Hasebe?

Hakata toan rút kiếm ra dọa tên thư ký ăn hại thì Kousetsu đã từ đâu túm cổ thằng nhỏ nhấc bổng lên như nhấc bịch khoai, miệng lầm bầm:

\- Cấm nhắc đến "hết tiền" và "chết đói" trước mặt Sayo [1] – Anh dằn từng tiếng một, nhồi nhét ý nghĩa từng từ vào não cậu nhóc với oán khí u ám bốc lên nghi ngút – Nghe rõ chưa?

Ichigo, rõ ràng rất không hài lòng với cách em trai mình bị đối xử, cũng mỉm cười chết chóc:

\- Này Kousetsu-dono, ngài đang làm gì với em trai tôi vậy?

Xa xa, Souza bịt tai nhóc em của mình, kéo đi chỗ khác trấn an.

\- Kệ họ đi, họ chỉ đang diễn kịch thôi!

Khi anh quay lại tìm vị sư huynh thì đã thấy hai ông anh tuốt kiếm choảng nhau ầm ầm.

\- Sao không ai can?

\- Trâu bò húc nhau, ruồi muỗi chết – Hasebe thở dài, nhìn bộ đồ rách tả tơi của mình khi đóng vai dân thường ăn đạn lạc – Có mấy tên oodachi mới can nổi. Nhưng ngoài Ishikirimaru thì chả có tên nào thèm dừng họ lại đâu.

Và thế rồi, sau chiến dịch giảm cân dành cho đội chủ lực, các thành viên còn lại của bản doanh cũng được nếm mùi giảm cân ép buộc là thế nào. Trước miếng ăn và tiếng gào thét của dạ dày, lệnh cấm của chủ nhân hoàn toàn vô dụng, vậy nên mọi người lần lượt ra ngoài kiếm việc làm theo lời khuyên của Hakata.

Iwatooshi, Otegine và Taroutachi nhờ dáng vẻ đồ sộ của mình mà xin được chân bốc vác và gánh nước thuê ở khu phố bỗng dưng mất nước đột ngột. Mitsutada và Kasen dễ dàng được nhận làm đầu bếp. Yamabushi và Doudanuki kiếm được việc giao hàng bán thời gian. Tuy nhiên, với những thanh kiếm có hình dạng trẻ hơn thì đi tìm việc khó khăn hơn nhiều, đặc biệt khi thế giới này có luật cấm lao động trẻ em. Một số khác như Kousetsu và Nakigitsune, vốn khó hòa nhập cộng đồng, quyết định quay về quá khứ đi săn bắt và hái lượm. Và cũng bởi thế, bản doanh lúc này đa phần là "trẻ em".

BÍNH BOONG!

Chuông cửa reo lên, Hakata liền chạy ra mở, hi vọng tên chủ nhân "đáng kính" nhưng gợi đòn lết xác (và đem theo tiền) về, thế nhưng đón tiếp cậu là một đoàn quân lố nhố.

\- Chúng tôi đến từ bản doanh bên cạnh, thừa lệnh chủ nhân tới đây thi đấu – Ichigo nhà nào đấy lịch sự nói, chìa ra bức thư ngỏ của chủ nhân.

\- Ồ, xin chào – Hakata cũng trịnh trọng đáp lại – Mời các anh vào trong này đợi một lát, saniwa nhà chúng tôi đang đi vắng…

\- Bợ tạm đội nào chẳng được – Akashi nhà bên ngáp ngắn ngáp dài – Tôi muốn đấu nhanh để còn về nhà ngủ.

Hakata chớp chớp mắt. Kể ra trước giờ khách đến nhà, chủ nhân cũng chỉ chăm chăm gọi mấy tên hàng hiếm ra tiếp chứ chả quan tâm tới sức mạnh (trừ những lúc ổng nổi điên đem quân đè bẹp người khác), vậy nên cũng khá nhiều thanh kiếm trong bản doanh chưa từng được đấu PvP bao giờ. Đây chẳng phải là cơ hội cho mọi người tập luyện sao?

Hakata mở bức thư ra, nhưng trong đấy ngoài con số 46/46 thì còn lại là những hàng chữ gì đấy không thể hiểu được, vậy nên cậu đem đi hỏi Ookurikara.

" **46/46, r*pe me ya bitch~"**

\- Nó có nghĩa gì thế?

Ookurikara nhẹ nhàng gấp lá thư lại, lầm bầm:

\- Nghĩa là hãy dùng đội mạnh nhất ra đập chết bọn chúng.

\- Nhưng họ bỏ trốn rồi!

\- Khoảng cách giữa đội chủ lực và các đội khác ở đây có chênh lệch bao nhiêu đâu – Ookurikara càu nhàu – Cứ chọn đại một tên waki làm đội trưởng, gọi thêm Hotarumaru vào, còn lại lựa mấy tên uchi mạnh trang bị đá vàng. [2]

Vừa nói xong, nhìn ánh mắt lấp lánh của Hakata, anh bỗng thấy chột dạ. Năm phút sau, anh thấy mình trong đội hình tiếp khách. Lại năm phút sau, trận đấu kết thúc, anh lấy lá thư ban nãy, viết thêm vài chữ xuống dưới: "Not bitch, just some shitty old geezer" rồi trao lại cho Ichigo.

* * *

Ngày đi làm thêm đầu tiên thu về một món tiền nhỏ. Nhỏ đến mức Hakata không dám nói rằng nó chỉ đáp ứng 1/10 nhu cầu của bản doanh. Kousetsu và Nakigitsune sau một ngày săn bắt hái lượm đem về một con cá to đùng kì dị và một số rau quả cũng kì lạ nốt.

\- Thứ này… có chắc là ăn được không đấy? – Hasebe nhìn con cá dò xét đầy nghi hoặc.

Kousetsu rất không vui vì phản ứng này, hờ hững đáp:

\- Nấu lên khắc biết.

\- Dá dà! Tôi cắn thử một miếng rồi, ăn được đó – Cáo con cũng chộn rộn không yên với cái bụng đói meo của mình.

Trong lúc Hasebe còn đang phân vân lo lắng bi kịch Ishikirimaru ngày trước lặp lại thì Sayo và Aizen đã khiêng con cá to vật vã đi vào làm bếp, trước khi đi còn mượn tạm bản thể của Kousetsu để chặt thịt.

* * *

Ngày hôm sau, đến cả các uchigatana và wakizashi cũng ra ngoài tìm việc làm, nhưng quả là thời đại văn minh tiến bộ, thông báo tuyển dụng lúc nào cũng đòi hỏi bằng cấp, tín chỉ ngoại ngữ đủ loại. Honebami và Namazuo đã đi nhiều đến mỏi rã rời đôi chân mà vẫn chẳng tìm được việc gì nên hồn.

\- TẠI SAO?! – Namazuo gào lên căm phẫn – TẠI SAO KHÔNG CÓ CÔNG VIỆC NÀO THÍCH HỢP VỚI CHÚNG TA?!

\- Ồ, hai người đẹp đang tìm việc sao? – Một gã đàn ông mặc đồ đen, đeo kính đen bỗng đâu xuất hiện bất ngờ - Các cô có muốn làm tiếp viên ở chỗ chúng tôi không?

Honebami cất giọng đều đều: - Nhưng chúng tôi không phải g-

Tên tóc đen lập tức bịt mồm người anh em của mình.

\- Vâng, tất nhiên chúng tôi muốn! – Namazuo vội đáp, mắt long lanh – Bao giờ có thể bắt đầu?

\- Chiều hôm nay?

Và thế là hai người có chân phục vụ trong quán maid café một cách tình cờ (và cũng rất đáng ngờ).

* * *

Anh em nhà Kotetsu thì không được may mắn như thế. Sáng sớm Nagasone dẫn Urashima ra phố đã thu hút vô số ánh nhìn tò mò của người đi đường. Mới được một quãng thì đã bị một đám người mặc Âu phục, đầu đội mũ kê-pi gọi tên "cảnh sát" chặn đường hỏi thăm:

\- Xin lỗi, mời anh xuất trình giấy tờ!

Nagasone bỗng chột dạ.

\- Tôi… không mang theo bên mình.

Bản thân từng là kiếm của cục trưởng một đơn vị cảnh sát, anh cũng lờ mờ hiểu rằng mình đang dính vào rắc rối không đáng có. Lựa lời mà nói cho cẩn thận chứ không là bị gô cổ về bót ngồi uống trà như chơi!

\- Anh Nagasone, có chuyện gì à? – Urashima càu nhàu, chạy lại dụi đầu vào người anh. Và Nagasone, cũng vô thức đưa tay lên xoa đầu thằng nhỏ. Cảnh tượng này khiến các cảnh sát có vẻ rất khó chịu.

\- Xin lỗi, quan hệ giữa hai người là?

\- Đây là em trai tôi.

\- Thằng bé đáng tuổi con anh – Một sĩ quan nhận xét đầy vẻ nghi hoặc – Hai người trông cũng chả giống nhau gì hết.

\- Vâng, nó không phải em ruột của tôi.

Nghe đến đấy, một nhân viên cảnh sát lập tức giằng Urashima khỏi tay hắn, kéo về phía mình.

\- NÀY!

\- Anh bị bắt vì tội ăn mặc vi phạm thuần phong mĩ tục và tình nghi dụ dỗ trẻ vị thành niên. Mời anh theo chúng tôi về đồn.

\- KHÔNG, ANH ƠI! – Urashima gào lên.

\- Không sao rồi cháu bé, chúng ta sẽ không để tên shoutacon này làm hại cháu đâu.

\- Nhưng anh ấy là anh cháu thật mà!

Thế rồi Nagasone bị còng tay áp giải như phạm nhân chính cống còn Urashima được dẫn theo để lấy lời khai (và trị liệu tâm lý bởi người ta nghi ngờ cậu bị hội chứng Stockholm).

* * *

Chờ mãi không thấy đại ca đâu, Horikawa cứ thấp thỏm không yên. Trước khi rời bản doanh, Hasebe đã dặn Nagasone thay đổi trang phục, nhưng tên uchigatana hồn nhiên quá trớn đó đã chuồn đi trước khi Hasebe kịp đưa cho hắn thứ gì bình thường để mặc, dắt theo đứa em trai cũng vô tư quá mức của mình.

Có một giai thoại đồn thổi trong giới đao kiếm nam sĩ rằng lý do hai anh em nhà Kotetsu bị kebiishi bắt là bởi thuần phong mĩ tục. Thực sự, điều đó không hẳn là vô lý, bởi có vô số thành phần như Izumi đứng đường xuyên lục địa, Jiroutachi và Nihongou ngày ngày uống say bét nhè rồi quậy phá, hay là Iwatooshi cuồng sát mà kebiishi có làm gì họ đâu. Trong khi chỉ cần nhìn Nagasone đã thấy rõ mấy từ dâm-dê-đê-tiện viết rõ rành rành lên mặt, đặc biệt khi tên dâm-dê-đê-tiện đó còn đi cùng đứa em trai rõ đáng yêu.

Nghĩ về chuyện đó, Horikawa thở dài. "Đại ca à, đừng trách tại sao cả Hachisuka và Mutsu đều kì thị anh ra mặt. Hãy hỏi thứ anh đang mặc trên người ấy."

\- Thật ngạc nhiên khi cậu biết lo lắng cho ai đó ngoài "Kane-san"! – Nikkari nhếch mép cười rõ đểu.

\- Anh thì sao? To xác thế kia mà không đi kiếm việc làm?

\- Tôi ở trong đội PvP. Honebami đi rồi nên tôi phải thế chỗ cậu ta.

Hôm nay, nhà nào đó chọc điên Hakata nên thằng nhóc nổi giận lôi đình, triệu tập lực lượng và chường ngay ra đội hình PvP khó nhằn nhất, bởi lẽ đó mà Izumi cũng ở lại bản doanh thay vì ra ngoài tìm việc. Trên thực tế, Hakata đang nắm quyền sinh sát trong đại bản doanh là điều dễ hiểu bởi cậu ta kiếm được nhiều tiền nhất, dù không ai hiểu cậu ta lấy tiền ở đâu ra. Saniwa đã mất tích được khá lâu rồi nên không ai hi vọng ông sớm xuất hiện cả. Lúc này chỉ biết trông cậy ở bản thân mình mà thôi.

* * *

Lại mấy ngày nữa trôi qua. Bản doanh đã được giới thiệu với một món ăn rất quen thuộc và kinh tế (nhưng không biết có bổ hay không) gọi là "mì ăn liền". Ngày đầu ăn rất ngon, hôm sau bắt đầu ngán, ngày sau nữa ớn tận cổ. Ngoài mì, bản doanh còn được giới thiệu với nhiều món ăn cực lạ như cá vây chân khổng lồ, chim mặt ngu, lợn lòi nhiều lông… do đội săn bắt mang về từ quá khứ. Yamato thỉnh thoảng còn mang về cả những con ốc màu sắc sặc sỡ to bằng quả bóng (về làm cảnh chứ chả ai dám chế biến nữa là ăn). Đội bếp chính đã ra ngoài làm việc cả nên công việc nấu nướng do đội tantou đảm nhận. Có món ăn được, có món rất dở (chả ai hiểu là do mấy thứ kia vốn kì cục hay do tay nghề) nhưng cũng vô số người từ chối không dám ăn vì nhìn thật quá kinh dị, cũng như không biết đến ngày nào sẽ chết vì ngộ độc. Chỉ biết rằng có một sự thật, đội săn bắt càng ngày càng giống người rừng.

Khi Mitsutada về, anh nhìn bữa cơm quan ngại sâu sắc, quay sang hỏi:

\- Mấy người đi xuyên tới thời nào vậy?

\- Ta không biết – Kousetsu đáp – Chúng ta đi lạc sang chỗ nào đấy không có người.

Anh nhìn sang Kousetsu: khuôn mặt lãnh đạm, tóc tai xơ xác, cơ thể không những không gầy đi mà còn cơ bắp lực lưỡng. Anh nhìn sang các thành viên khác của đội săn bắt: dường như ai cũng to cao hẳn hơn trước. Kashuu đang than thở vì mình ngày càng đô ra giống Nagasone và không còn xinh đẹp. Bên cạnh là Yamato thân hình hộ pháp, khuôn mặt nam tính. Thậm chí đến cả cáo con cũng không còn là cáo con mà đã tiến hóa thành cáo lớn to đùng nằm chễm chệ trên vai một Nakigitsune cũng vai u thịt bắp. [3]

\- Tôi sẽ làm việc chăm chỉ hơn! – Mitsutada ôm mặt khóc lóc – Tôi sẽ không để ai chết đói đâu!

Bên cạnh, Ichigo cũng sụt sùi rơm rớm nước mắt.

\- Chủ nhân, người ở đâu mau về đi! Bản doanh loạn lắm rồi!

Vấn đề là đám "người lớn" biết suy nghĩ và có trách nhiệm đều đã ra ngoài lao động (hoặc đào ngũ) thì việc ở bản doanh còn ai ngoài đám tantou lo liệu?

Ngày mới vẫn sẽ đến, mặt trời vẫn mọc, bản doanh khắc khoải từng giờ trong nạn đói (và hỗn loạn) mong chờ hình bóng chủ nhân. Dù saniwa là một người nghiêm khắc tới phũ phàng, ông vẫn là một người tốt. Đôi lúc, tận sâu thẳm tâm trí mọi người dấy lên những cảm giác bất an. Trăm năm mới có dịp hội ngộ dưới cùng một mái nhà, cùng cười, cùng vui đùa hạnh phúc, cùng chia sẻ những giây phút được làm người. Nhưng hợp rồi lại tan, sinh mạng mỏng manh như hạt cát trong dòng thời gian vĩnh hằng. Một ngày nào đó rồi sẽ biến mất vào hư vô…

* * *

Biệt đội công nhân bốc vác (hay còn gọi dân cửu vạn) Iwatooshi, Otegine và Taroutachi đã sớm hoàn thành công việc trong ngày, túm tụm lại bàn tính đi xem các đồng đội làm ăn thế nào.

\- Đến chỗ Yamabushi và Doudanuki không? – Otegine đề nghị.

\- Họ làm nghề vận chuyển, đâu có ngồi yên một chỗ! – Iwatooshi ngứa tay, nghịch chiếc đòn gánh, làm nó xoay tít mù đập cả vào mặt Taroutachi – Mà nghe chúng kể cũng buồn cười. Hàng hóa lúc thì to đùng, lúc thì nhỏ xíu, có khi lại nghe tiếng tích tắc bên trong, rồi có hôm nghe cả tiếng người kêu la nữa. Ta rất tò mò muốn biết bên trong có gì đấy!

Otegine nhìn hai đồng đội của mình, một kẻ cười nói oang oang còn một tên mặt lạnh băng không cảm xúc, lòng tự hỏi có phải mình là người bình thường duy nhất ở đây không.

\- Hay đến chỗ anh em nhà Toushirou?

\- Được đấy! Ta cũng muốn biết maid café là cái gì. Gyahahahaha!

Taroutachi cũng lầm bầm:

\- Em trai ta làm việc gần đấy, ta muốn đi xem.

Thế là ba chàng trai đô con lực lưỡng ăn mặc như nhà quê lên tỉnh, lục tục kéo nhau đi đến khu phố ăn chơi nội thành.

Chàng naginata đu lên ngọn đèn đường với một động tác cực kì điêu luyện, phóng tầm mắt ra xa.

\- Này, ai kia trên tấm bảng quảng cáo giống thằng nhóc tự kỉ trùm mền thế?

\- Chắc cậu ta đấy. Nghe bảo hôm trước Horikawa và cậu ta ra ngoài tìm anh em Nagasone thì có người trông thấy và mời làm người mẫu – Otegine vô thức đưa tay lên gãi cằm – Nhắc tôi lại nhớ dạo này không thấy Nagasone đâu nhỉ? À mà Taroutachi, em trai anh làm gì ở đây vậy?

\- Tiếp viên nhà hàng.

\- Xin lỗi?

Thắc mắc của anh chàng yari cũng được giải đáp ngay khi tiếng cười nói của kẻ đang được nhắc đến vọng ra từ một quán host club gần đấy. Iwatooshi nhảy từ cột đèn này sang cột đèn khác, đu như khỉ đu cây lượn sang chào hỏi bợm rượu.

Giờ Otegine đã hiểu tại sao Jiroutachi lại chọn công việc này. Thở dài, anh ngoảnh mặt nhìn sang bên kia đường, nơi một cửa tiệm xinh xắn có dòng chữ Maid Café uốn lượn nhấp nháy, những cô phục vụ bé nhỏ trong những chiếc váy ren diêm dúa đang tất bật chạy bàn. Otegine chớp chớp mắt, tự nhéo má một cái xem mình có nhìn nhầm không, bởi anh nghĩ anh vừa trông thấy Honebami và Namazuo mặc… váy?

\- Này anh bạn, anh có gương mặt thật đồi trụy [4] – Một gã đàn ông râu ria xồm xoàm, có vẻ là chủ quán host club, đến tiếp cận Iwatooshi – Anh có muốn làm pole dancer không?

Nguyên một dàn thộn mặt ngẩn tò te chẳng hiểu mô tê gì. Đầu óc anh chàng naginata thì chỉ nghỉ đơn giản "đi làm = có tiền", vậy nên anh hỏi lại:

\- "Pâu-đan-xờ" là cái gì?

Gã lạ mặt cười đáp:

\- Vũ công múa cột.

\- Ồ!

Trên đầu Otegine và Taroutachi cùng xuất hiện mấy dấu chấm hỏi to tướng khi nghĩ đến thú vui kì quặc này của nhân loại. Thực sự có người sẽ trả tiền để xem anh chàng hai mét ba có hàm răng cá mập với điệu cười ác bá này đu cột như khỉ đu cây ấy hả?!

\- Còn hai người – Gã đàn ông quay sang nhìn chăm chú, đôi bàn tay xoa xoa vào nhau, cười rất đê tiện – Mặt đẹp lắm, các anh có muốn làm tiếp viên không?

Thế là ba chàng trai cửu vạn bỗng chốc đổi đời được vào làm việc trong hộp đêm, mặc dù thực tế là ngay hôm sau, hai chàng "tiếp viên" đã bị đạp ra ngoài cửa làm trai "bảo kê" đứng đường câu khách vì ngơ ngơ như bò đội nón.

* * *

Hakata muốn kiếm tiền, nhưng cậu không yên tâm khi bỏ mặc bản doanh cho những kẻ vô trách nhiệm. Những ngày này, cậu cảm thấy rất bức bối khó chịu bởi nỗi niềm tiền trong túi ngày một ít đi, vậy nên hễ thấy ai đến PvP là cậu lại sai đội mạnh nhất ra dần cho một trận.

\- Đồ độc ác! – Saniwa nào đó chỉ mặt Hakata mà gào lên. Và nếu cậu không nhầm thì đây là lần thứ ba trong tuần đụng độ nhà này – Các ngươi không định để người khác thắng lấy một lần hả?!

\- Xì 10000 koban ra đây rồi ta nói chuyện – Hakata xìa mỏ đáp.

\- Bóc lột có mức độ thôi nha!

\- 1000 koban?

\- Không có koban, chỉ có đô la thôi.

\- Ô kê, càng tốt!

Và thế là Hakata ngồi một chỗ cũng có tiền. Cậu còn làm một bảng giá treo ở cửa ra vào với các mức dịch vụ như sau: Rank C – 50 đô, Rank A – 70 đô, Rank S – 100 đô. Ai đi qua nhìn tự khắc hiểu.

* * *

Saniwa có ba đứa cu li giúp việc thì hiện một đã đào ngũ, một ra ngoài làm thêm, và do đó, đứa duy nhất trông coi bản doanh là Hakata. Nhưng chuyên môn của Hakata là quản lý tài chính, không phải quản lý nhân sự, và cậu cũng bận đến mức chả để ý có một số người đã mất tích và cậu cũng không quan tâm lắm. Bởi lẽ có một số trường hợp như Mitsutada thường làm việc ca đêm, đội săn bắt đi xuyên ngày. Dù sao họ là người lớn, cậu là trẻ con (dù về thực tế thì cậu già hơn nhiều người trong số họ) việc gì cậu phải quan tâm chứ. Vậy nên, cậu cũng quên mất sự tồn tại của anh em nhà Kotetsu – những kẻ mà saniwa phải khổ công đi săn như săn bọn tachi hiếm – đang ngồi ăn hại trong đồn cảnh sát lúc này đây.

Cả Nagasone và Urashima đều nghĩ, ồ, cảnh tượng này thật quen thuộc. Bởi trước khi về bản doanh, chúng cũng ngồi mòn mông trong trụ sở kebiishi. Điểm khác biệt là kebiishi sẽ không tra hỏi và bắt bạn khai tên tuổi, quê quán, tổ tông mấy đời và bắt bạn viết tường trình về một tội trạng mà bạn còn chẳng ý thức được là mình gây ra lúc nào.

 **Họ và tên:** Nagasone Kotetsu  
 **Tuổi:** 362  
 **Giới:** nam  
 **Nghề nghiệp:** chắc là kiếm sĩ?  
 **Địa chỉ:** không nhớ

Anh sĩ quan mặt non choẹt cầm tờ giấy, nhìn Nagasone, rồi bất thình lình đập bàn quát:

\- ANH NGHĨ TÔI LÀ ĐỒ NGỐC HẢ?!

Urashima sợ quá lại càng bám ríu vào ông anh vẫn đang bị còng.

\- Hu hu, anh ơi em muốn về nhà!

Cho đến khi cảnh sát dần bị thuyết phục rằng hai tên nhìn như bố con này là anh em thì Nagasone vẫn dính vào tội "ăn mặc phản cảm, vi phạm thuần phong mĩ tục". Nhưng hắn không có tiền nộp phạt, không nhớ số điện thoại, không nhớ địa chỉ nhà, và bởi bị cảnh sát tống lên xe hốt về đồn nên cũng không nhớ cả đường về nhà nốt. Vậy nên cảnh sát đành để hắn đấy, bắt làm chân sai vặt quét dọn, lau chùi, pha trà tiếp khách… cho đến khi có người bảo lãnh cho về. Trong khi đó thì Urashima được ngồi một chỗ, thỉnh thoảng mấy bà thím ghé qua đồn còn xoa đầu cho kẹo. Lúc này hắn mới thấu hiểu nổi khổ tâm của Hachisuka ngày trước. [5]

Vài hôm sau, hắn được đoàn tụ với Yamabushi và Doudanuki khi chúng bị bắt vì tội vận chuyển hàng trái phép.

\- Em muốn về nhà! – Urashima lăn vào bám dính hai tội nhân đang ngồi viết biên bản một cách hiên ngang và ngầu lòi.

\- Nhóc con, anh nghĩ chú nên ở lại đây cho tới khi chủ nhân tới đón thì hơn – Doudanuki đưa hai bàn tay đã bị tra vào còng số 8 lên xoa đầu thằng nhỏ, lòng chua xót khi nghĩ tới bữa cơm ở nhà, và càng đau xót gấp bội khi nghĩ tới đội săn bắt hiện đứa nào cũng to cao lực lưỡng hơn anh nhiều lần – Đồ ăn ở nhà tệ hại lắm.

Dù điều đó không ngăn được mấy nhóc tantou cũng muốn đi rừng.

* * *

Saniwa là một nghề không dễ dàng. Cũng phải học, phải thi, có giấy phép hành nghề, có cấp trên quản lý, lâu lâu lại có kiểm tra đột xuất. Và nó chỉ khác với nghề bình thường ở chỗ bạn không được phép tiết lộ thân phận của mình mà thôi.

Hắn – tên saniwa tóc trắng dài lượt thượt của đại bản doanh đóng đô giữa thành phố - vừa bị hội đồng túm cổ về giáo dục đào tạo lại để thi tốt nghiệp môn Đạo đức. Sau khi đọc xong bài luận của hắn, cấp trên đã quyết định nên đem hắn đi làm trắc nghiệm tâm lý. Và trong lúc đấy, cơ sở dữ liệu của phân khu bị tên hacker rỗi hơi nào đó đánh sập nên người ta bắt hắn ở lại phụ việc cho hội đồng với lời hứa cho hắn một thẻ VIP miễn thủ tục hành chính. Vậy nên hắn mới mất tích gần hai tuần.

Hôm nay, hắn được thả về, đang sốt ruột nóng lòng muốn về kiểm tra tình trạng bản doanh thì đụng phải hai người bạn cũ đang đi du lịch.

\- Này, đi chơi với bọn tớ đi! Cứ ru rú ở xó nhà rồi bao giờ mới cưới được vợ!

Thế là đôi bạn, Kyoharu và Rika, mà hắn thường gọi bằng cái tên "đôi cẩu nam nữ" kéo hắn đi uống rượu. Uống vào mới được mấy chén, hắn đã bắt đầu có triệu chứng bị ảo giác, bởi hắn vừa thấy mặt Yamanbagiri cười tươi rói trên tấm áp phích quảng cáo thời trang. Saniwa chột dạ, toan kiếm cớ chuồn thì Kyoharu nhanh tay túm cổ hắn giữ lại.

\- Đến sòng bạc chơi tiếp đi!

\- Ý hay đó!

\- Không, tôi muốn về nhà!

* * *

Otegine và Taroutachi đứng gác cửa câu lạc bộ giải trí đã được mấy ngày. Mặc đồ đẹp, đứng một chỗ mà lại có lương cao, đúng là món hời lý tưởng. Nhưng Otegine không thích công việc này, bởi gái đi qua cứ săm soi rồi xuýt xoa "cao quá", "đẹp trai quá" rồi thỉnh thoảng còn có người sấn tới buông lời lả lơi trêu ong ghẹo bướm. Xin lỗi, anh chỉ bán sắc chứ không bán thân.

\- Này Taroutachi, đây là khu phố đèn mờ phải không?

Tên oodachi đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh rồi đáp:

\- Không phải "đèn mờ" mà là "đèn nháy".

Otegine khẽ rên rỉ, nở nụ cười méo mó khi một nhóm gái trẻ cầm điện thoại lên chụp mấy cái liền rồi quay sang hú hét. Lòng anh thầm oán trách tại sao Taroutachi không bình thường một chút để cùng anh bỏ việc quách. Có phải mặt ai cũng đơ (và dày) như ổng đâu chứ! Và khi nói đến những điều kì quặc thì phải nhắc đến một sự thật khác: có RẤT NHIỀU người đến xem anh chàng 2m3 đu cột như khỉ đu cây thật.

Trời đã xế chiều, mặt trời đỏ như thứ thuốc vẽ xỉn màu đã khuất dần sau những rặng núi xa xa. Khu phố giải trí dần đông đúc nhộn nhịp và bắt đầu lên đèn. Otegine tiu nghỉu nhìn dòng người qua lại, tự thương thay cho thân phận bị bỏ rơi. Trong đám đông ấy, có một gã đàn ông tóc trắng lủi thủi phía sau cặp nam nữ tay trong tay như chó con bị lạc. Nhìn tình cảnh của gã, anh bỗng thấy đồng cảm sâu sắc, và hơn hết là nhìn gã đó khiến anh cảm giác quen quen…

\- Tuyệt thật – Otegine lẩm bẩm – Giờ thì mình bị ảo giác nhìn đâu cũng thấy chủ nhân.

\- Gã kia giống chủ nhân thật – Taroutachi nhận xét.

"Gã kia" cảm nhận được hai cặp mặt đang dán lên mặt mình, đột ngột quay lại và chết sững khi thấy hai thanh niên đang mặc vest đen đứng trước cửa hộp đêm.

Hai bên còn đang nhìn nhau đắm đuối thì một bóng đen lao vút qua đường, đập thẳng vào gã tóc trắng và bám chắc như keo siêu dính.

\- CHỦ NHÂN! NGƯỜI ĐÂY RỒI!

Namazuo dụi đầu vào lòng gã, hai tay ôm chặt cứng khiến gã không biết phải làm gì.

\- C-Cô… là ai?

Gã lắp bắp hoảng sợ, bởi từ đâu xuất hiện một đứa nhỏ mặc đồ hầu gái mà gọi mình là "chủ nhân". Rõ ràng, đây không phải là hình ảnh gì lấy làm đẹp đẽ cho lắm.

\- Chủ nhân, người quên em rồi sao? Hu hu, người định bỏ rơi em thật sao?!

\- N-NAMAZUO?!

Gã, hay chính xác hơn, saniwa "đáng kính" chết điếng người. Phía đằng sau, đôi cẩu nam nữ nhìn hắn đầy kì thị.

\- Lolicon!

\- KHÔNG! Không phải như hai người nghĩ đâu!

\- Namazuo, đủ rồi! – Một giọng khàn khàn oang oang cất lên. Rồi từ trong đám đông, lù lù xuất hiện bóng người cao lớn tiến lại – Cậu tính làm chủ nhân tắc thở đấy hả?

Iwatooshi giằng saniwa ra khỏi tay thằng nhóc, đập mắt ngài vào một cặp búp cùng cú ôm gấu mẹ vĩ đại.

\- Chủ nhân! Ta nhớ người lắm!

"Có ngươi mới khiến ta tắc thở ấy!", saniwa vùng vẫy tuyệt vọng, lấy hết sức bình sinh thoát khỏi vòng tay của tên naginata đang giết người trong vô thức.

\- Chủ nhân! – Iwatooshi đưa những ngón tay với móng vuốt dài như quỷ lên vuốt mặt ngài đầy khiêu khích – Sao người có thể bỏ đi không một lời từ biệt như thế? Người tính phủi tay rũ bỏ trách nhiệm như thế sao?

. 

Saniwa há hốc, những từ ngữ đều tắc nghẹn trong cuống họng không thể nào thốt nên lời. Rika nhìn anh bạn già đang mắc kẹt giữa một em loli với gã macho to vật vã, buông nhận xét đầy châm biếm:

\- Khẩu vị nặng quá đấy!

Bên cạnh, Kyoharu vỗ vai nàng:

\- Không ngờ bạn chúng ta đã xuống cấp tới mức này.

\- CÁC CẬU! KHÔNG PHẢI THẾ ĐÂU!

Trong đám đông tò mò xem màn kịch bi hài, có bóng dáng của một "cô hầu gái" đứng lặng lẽ quan sát. Honebami chỉ đứng đấy nhìn chủ nhân bằng ánh mắt thương hại. Cậu không nói gì không chỉ bởi cậu vốn là người ít nói mà còn bởi cậu không muốn dính dáng tới một tên "lolicon biến thái thích ngực bự" mà thiên hạ đang xì xầm hết. Đặc biệt khi tên ngực bự đó là vũ công múa cột mới nổi gần đây, đang làm việc ở chỗ Jiroutachi từng phục vụ trước khi bị đuổi và hiện đang cùng Hasebe đốt tiền trong sòng bạc.

Nhất định rồi, chủ nhân của cậu không thể nào là một tên biến thái được.

* * *

Thế rồi sau hai tuần mất tích, saniwa đã trở về đại bản doanh với bộ mặt đen ngòm hầm hầm sưng sỉa. Ngài được chào đón bằng những ánh mắt rưng rưng chực tuôn trào đổ lệ, và nếu có đứa nào không kịp thời nhận ra vẻ mặt hắc ám của ngài mà xông vào với cú ôm gấu mẹ sẽ có diễm phúc được ngài dùng chân đạp phăng ra hoặc đẩy Iwatooshi lên làm bia đỡ đạn.

Để xem nào, ngài còn phải bảo lãnh cho anh em nhà Kotetsu và hai thằng trời đánh nào đó với lời giải thích "chúng là bệnh nhân tâm thần trốn trại". Nếu chuyện này mà lan đến tai các saniwa khác thì ngài còn mặt mũi nào để sống nữa. Nhưng khi ngài bắt gặp tấm biển dịch vụ làm tiền của Hakata, bị hấp diêm thị giác bởi mấy đứa nhỏ đã hóa thành trai sáu múi, được thết đãi bằng món thịt cá vây chân thời tiền sử thì ngài hiểu rằng số mình đã tận rồi.

\- Mutsu đâu? – Saniwa cảm thấy kì lạ - Ta đã cho nó mật khẩu thẻ tín dụng mà? Và nếu các ngươi khốn khó đến thế thì sao không bảo Shishio liên lạc với Konnosuke?

Hakata mặt trắng bệch.

\- Chủ nhân… thực ra, đội chủ lực ăn kiêng khổ cực quá nên đào ngũ rồi.

Chịu quá nhiều đả kích trong một thời gian ngắn, saniwa ngất xỉu. Sau đó, đại bản doanh đã phải tiến hành cuộc đại viễn chinh tổng lực tới núi Atsukashi để tìm các đồng đội mất tích. Và cũng từ đó trở đi, saniwa đã không còn là bậc hiền nhân đáng kính, nhân hậu mà các đao kiếm nam sĩ từng biết nữa. Bởi suy cho cùng thì hình tượng đối với ngài cũng chỉ là một thứ quá đỗi xa vời không tồn tại.

* * *

 **Chú thích:**  
[1] Sayo bị ám ảnh bởi sự nghèo đói. Xem wiki để biết thêm chi tiết.  
[2] Đây có thể gọi là đội hình lý tưởng để PvP, đặc biệt khi gặp đội hình sát thương quá mạnh (oodachi + tachi hiếm). Nhóm wakizashi có điểm do thám và ngụy trang cao nhất game, rất thích hợp làm đội trưởng, kết hợp với 2 troop đá vàng và cho mang ngựa số 7 sẽ tăng 2 chỉ số này lên rất đáng kể. Tỉ lệ oodachi và uchi trong đội hình có thể thay đổi tùy thuộc vào đội hình đối phương.  
[3] Hãy hình dung đến lv99 huyền thoại, đặc biệt là Yasu 99  
[4] Mượn lời từ tương tác bựa lòi của nhân vật Bèng Béng Beng của One of A Kind trong RPG Hollywood Academy  
[5] "Nỗi khổ tâm của Hachisuka ngày trước": nỗi khổ của thành viên đội chủ lực bị saniwa bắt ăn kiêng và làm chân cu li cho toàn bản doanh.

Hết chương 15


	16. Bằng chứng nhận 100 tầng thử thách 2

**Chương 16 – Bằng chứng nhận 100 tầng thử thách 2**

. 

**Summary:** Saniwa lười, nhưng bởi Hakata muốn koban nên ngài phải dẫn quân đi đào hết 100 tầng và sau đó được tặng một tấm bằng chứng nhận trông còn bôi bác hơn trước.

 **Characters:** saniwa, Hakata, Shishiou, Konnosuke  
 **Word:** 1123

* * *

Kiếm mới liên tiếp xuất hiện, hết Monoyoshi lại sang Gotou. Saniwa đã mệt thừ người chẳng còn sức đâu mà đu theo lũ đao kiếm ra chiến trường, vậy nên những ngày này, bản doanh bước vào thời kì ngủ đông cho qua mùa lũ. Thậm chí đến cả Gotou cũng không thể khiến saniwa để tâm, ngài phó mặc thằng nhỏ cho Ichigo chăm sóc còn mình thì nằm bẹp trong văn phòng, ngủ say như chết, bất chấp mọi tiếng ồn ào xung quanh.

Thu sắp qua, tiết trời bước vào khoảnh khắc giao mùa đẹp đẽ, đại bản doanh đắm chìm trong sắc đỏ của những chiếc lá vàng héo úa, rơi lả tả theo từng cơn gió lướt qua. Mọi người, già trẻ lớn bé, cùng sum vầy trong sân, tận tưởng cảnh sắc thơ mộng và tổ chức tiệc nướng ngoài trời. Hakata vừa đi thám hiểm về, nhìn cảnh tượng vui vẻ ấy mà trố mắt hỏi:

\- Chủ nhân đâu?

\- Trong văn phòng ấy. Nhưng đừng làm phiền, người còn đang ngủ…

Shishiou nói câu trước, câu sau đã chẳng thấy bóng dáng thằng nhỏ đâu nữa. Một phút sau, từ phía khu văn phòng đã nghe tiếng gào rống và đập cửa ầm ầm.

\- CHỦ NHÂN!

Saniwa vẫn ngủ ngon lành.

Hakata rất bực mình, chẳng phải người ta vẫn bảo người già vừa khó ngủ vừa ngủ ít hay sao? Vậy mà những ngày này, chủ nhân hết ăn no rồi lại ngủ, chẳng đoái hoài gì tới công việc nữa. Tiếng đập cửa bỗng im bặt, rồi vài phút sau, Hakata xuất hiện từ nơi cửa sổ bò vào, thở phì phò và cứ thế dậm chân xuống sàn bước tới vả saniwa hai cái tát rõ đau cho tỉnh.

\- Chủ nhân! Trưa rồi, đừng ngủ nữa!

Saniwa bị đánh thức một cách bạo lực, mắt nhắm mắt mở làu bàu:

\- Ta mệt, ta muốn ngủ.

\- Dậy!

\- Mười phút nữa.

\- Chủ nhân! Người đã hứa sẽ kiếm koban bù lại số đã phung phí đợt trước cơ mà! Tại sao lại ngủ suốt thế này? Người có phải là gấu đâu!

\- Cho ta nghỉ ngơi vài hôm nữa – Saniwa rên rỉ - Cậu có biết ta vừa đi giúp đồng nghiệp đi tìm Monoyoshi mệt thế nào không… ta kiệt sức rồi.

\- Dại gái thì tự chịu đi!

\- Hức, kiếm của ta không biết thương xót người già là gì hết.

\- Người TRẺ hơn tất cả chúng tôi đấy! Và ở thời đại này thì người chưa được xem là già đâu. Vậy nên ngừng ăn vạ đi!

Bị kế toán của mình mắng như tát nước vào mặt, hôm sau saniwa đành lủi thủi vác bản mặt bún thiu với đôi mắt thâm quầng dẫn Hakata và đội uchigatana đào nốt 50 tầng còn lại.

* * *

 **Tầng 83**

\- Ồ, ở đây lại có một con ngựa nữa này! – Mutsu hớn hở nói, nhanh chân chạy lại vuốt ve con vật bé xíu đang tha thẩn trong căn hầm – Chủ nhân, chúng ta đem nó về nuôi chứ?

Hachisuka trố mắt: - Cậu có chắc đây là ngựa chứ không phải lừa không? Với lại đem con này về thì…

Saniwa nhìn ngựa con, quay sang nhìn đội hình viễn chinh có mỗi mình Hakata vẫn chạy bộ.

\- Hakata, cậu-

\- Người có tuổi rồi, nên cưỡi ngựa cho đỡ mỏi chân – Thằng nhỏ đã biết tính chủ nhân, chặn họng trước khi ngài kịp phát ngôn điều gì mất nết.

\- Không, cám ơn. Ta còn trẻ.

Saniwa không muốn mang tiếng bạo hành động vật, nhưng sau đó, ngựa con đã biến thành ngựa thồ hàng, chở koban và mấy thứ đồ lặt vặt của saniwa.

* * *

 **Tầng 100**

Konnosuke nằm vắt vẻo trên lưng ngựa, ngứa chân giơ móng vuốt cào mấy cái, đưa đôi mắt tròn xoe nhìn saniwa ung dung ngồi trong xó ăn điểm tâm mặc kệ đám đao kiếm của mình đánh nhau phía xa xa.

\- Nếu đội của ngài mạnh đến vậy thì không cần thiết phải thân chinh ra chiến trường đâu.

\- Ta không lo chuyện đó. Ta chỉ sợ Hakata hám tiền mờ mắt không về được nữa thôi.

Ngài vừa nói xong, Hakata đã xông phi giật MVP kết thúc trận đấu rồi lăn xả vào đống koban trước mặt. Saniwa nhìn xa xăm thở dài, Konnosuke và ngựa con đã tranh thủ gặm hết khúc lạp sườn của ngài.

* * *

Hôm sau, Hakata còn đang khoái chí ngồi đếm tiền thì có thư của hội đồng trung ương gửi đến cho bản doanh.

\- Chủ nhân, có thư này!

\- Sao ta cảm thấy bất an vậy nhỉ? – Saniwa lầm bầm, ngồi bóc lá thư với nguyên một đội hình xúm xít phía sau.

 _"Nhằm ghi nhớ công lao của ngài saniwa sage XYZ cùng đạo quân đao kiếm nam sĩ trong cuộc chiến thành Osaka, thay mặt chính quyền trung ương, chúng tôi xin trân trọng trao tặng bản doanh bằng chứng nhận thành tích xuất sắc vượt qua 100 tầng thử thách."_

Gió lạnh thoảng qua, đập vào một đám người cùng bất động. Một cảm giác thật dejà vu.

Saniwa thở dài, cầm cuộn giấy đính kèm mở ra.

\- Hội đồng có gửi nhầm hàng không vậy? – Shishiou nhận xét, rõ ràng trông nó chẳng khác gì tấm bằng trước kia vẫn đang xếp xó trong kho cả.

Cậu vừa nói dứt câu thì Konnosuke bất thần nhảy ra từ cổng không gian, miệng ngậm một miếng bìa hình chữ nhật.

\- Xin lỗi, chúng tôi gửi nhầm hàng! – Nói rồi nhanh tay vớ lấy lọ keo dán trên bàn bôi trét lên tấm bìa rồi dán lên bằng chứng nhận – Xong rồi, tôi đi đây!

Konnosuke biến mất cũng đột ngột như lúc đến, khiến ai nấy đều có một cảm giác rằng cậu chuồn nhanh vì sợ saniwa đánh đòn vì rõ ràng "bằng chứng nhận" chẳng khác gì so với trước trừ chuyện nó có thêm một dấu chấm than vừa được dán vào.

\- Treo không? – Ai đó lên tiếng hỏi.

\- Treo lên chụp một cái rồi cất.

Saniwa đưa tay lên xoa trán đầy mệt mỏi. Và để trả đũa Hakata, ngài đem bức hình lên trang blog cá nhân của mình với dòng trạng thái "Thân già bị thằng nhỏ ức hiếp" đã thu hút vô số người vào bình luận. Mặc dù vậy, đa số chỉ vào để cười vào mặt saniwa và tấm bằng chứng nhận xấu xí.

Hết chương 16


	17. Hỏi thế gian tình ái là chi?

**Chương 17 – Hỏi thế gian tình ái là chi?**

 **Summary:** Một ngày nọ, Tsurumaru chợt nhận ra mình ế, vậy nên hắn lập ra hội những người độc thân dù chẳng để làm gì.  
 **Characters:** Tsurumaru và nhiều nhân vật khác  
 **Word:** 2615

 **Warnings:** a very shameless Tsurumaru, crack pairings (J4F! Don't take anything seriously XD)

* * *

Đôi lúc Tsurumaru cảm thấy ông trời thật bất công.

Hắn là một thanh kiếm, là tuyệt tác của người thợ tài hoa Gojou. Dù điều đó khiến hắn rất tự hào thì đó cũng chính là nguồn bất hạnh đã đưa đẩy hắn qua quá nhiều đời chủ.  
Sau ngàn năm ngủ yên, hắn trở thành phúc tang thần, được làm người, được ban tặng một cơ thể và chiến đấu một lần nữa. Chủ nhân của hắn dù không danh phận nhưng ít ra cũng có tài, đối nhân xử thế không tệ, trừ chuyện nhân cách có hơi bại hoại một chút thì cũng không có gì đáng chê trách. Tsurumaru hài lòng, một chủ nhân đầu óc bất bình thường đồng nghĩa cuộc sống đầy bất ngờ và những niềm vui, cho tới khi hắn nhận ra điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa bản doanh không có gái.

Dẫu sao, điều đó với bọn đao kiếm vốn không quan trọng lắm, bởi từ đầu giới tính đã không tồn tại. Trở thành người nhưng không hoàn toàn là con người. Vẫn mang bản năng của một thanh kiếm, sống để chiến đấu và quan trọng hơn, con người biết yêu. Và từ đây dẫn đến vấn đề bi kịch của Tsurumaru: hắn có mặt ở bản doanh từ những ngày đầu, vậy mà đến nay đã trải qua bao nhiêu vụ mùa vẫn hoàn ba chữ: ê sắc ế!

\- TẠI SAOOOO?! – Tsurumaru gào lên căm phẫn – TÔI CŨNG MUỐN CÓ GẤU!

\- Muốn có gấu thì vào rừng bắt, đứng đây kêu làm gì? – Mitsutada đi ngang qua vỗ vai một cái.

\- IM!

Mới sáng ra, saniwa còn đang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, chợt nghe "gấu", "gấu" gì đấy liền nói chõ vào:

\- Nuôi gấu trúc thì được còn gấu khác thì ta không cho đâu.

Nếu không phải vì phép lịch sự thì Tsurumaru cũng muốn vả cho ổng vài cái lắm.

* * *

Hồi xửa xưa, Tsurumaru đã vào đội PvP và thường xuyên tiếp xúc các touken danshi ở những bản doanh khác. Hắn nhận ra "mình" ở ngoài kia kì thực rất đào hoa: hôm cặp kè trai này, hôm ôm eo trai khác, có khi còn khoác tay gái ngả ngớn, vậy mà hắn ở bản doanh này vẫn không một mảnh tình vắt vai. Hắn quyết không cam phận!

Thế là vài giờ sau khi (vô tình) bị Mitsutada và chủ nhân chọc tức, hiệp hội FA ra đời.

\- Ế thì tự thân vận động đi, còn bày đặt vớ vẩn!

Suốt ngày bị saniwa chọc vào nỗi đau, Tsurumaru vặn lại:

\- Ngài thì có khác gì.

\- Ta không có nhu cầu kết hôn.

\- Ai cũng như ngài thì nhân loại tuyệt chủng lâu rồi.

Saniwa vừa quay về văn phòng giải quyết công việc tồn đọng thì đến lượt Mutsu nhảy vào hớn:

\- Hiệp hội làm những gì?

\- Biến! – Tsurumaru đuổi như đuổi tà – Cậu có Nagasone rồi.

\- Này, tôi và ông ta thì liên quan gì chứ?

Hắn thở dài sầu não, không biết hắn ở nhà người ta thế nào chứ hắn ở đây đã không làm ăn được gì còn bị mấy thanh niên ám quẻ này phá. Thật chướng mắt! Và Mutsu, hắn tự hỏi mình có nên thông não cho thằng nhỏ hiểu chuyện không, nhưng rồi hắn lắc đầu. Việc quái gì hắn phải giúp chúng cơ chứ.

Sau khi đuổi hết bọn phá đám, hiệp hội FA của Tsury cũng chiêu mộ được vài thành viên bao gôm Shishiou – người già vui tính, Otegine – thanh niên số nhọ, Iwatooshi – ham vui nên nhảy vào hớn. Sau đó, một cơ số người thấy đông vui nên cũng gia nhập nốt. Nói cách khác, mang tiếng là hiệp hội mà như cái chợ.

\- Này, thế hiệp hội lập ra để làm gì? – Ai đó giơ tay ý kiến.

\- Lập đàn cầu mưa?

\- Bộ mấy người biết cầu mưa hả? – Kasen khẽ nhăn mặt. Anh cũng chả hiểu tại sao mình lại tham gia cái hiệp hội nhốn nháo này nữa. Có lẽ ở chung với đám đao kiếm đầu óc bất bình thường khiến anh cũng điên theo rồi.

\- Đi rình mấy cặp đôi hẹn hò không?

Phía bên cạnh, Otegine hồn nhiên hỏi lại:

\- Bản doanh chúng ta có cặp đôi nào hả?

Mọi người đổ dồn mắt nhìn anh chàng quan ngại sâu sắc.

\- Cậu không biết thật hay đùa đấy?

Thực ra ở bản doanh này ngoài mấy tên Shinsengumi rõ ràng bám dính lấy nhau hay Mitsutada suốt ngày í ới "Kuri-chan" này nọ thì cũng chả có mấy người có đôi có cặp. Và theo một cách nào đó, ai cũng cảm thấy đó là thứ gì đấy không phải tình yêu. Vậy mới nói, đây là một đại bản doanh không những hút dầy tà khí mà còn lận đận đường tình duyên nặng.

\- Mikazuki và Ishikirimaru thì sao? – Shishiou ý kiến – Hai người bọn họ có vẻ rất gần gũi.

Tsurumaru đưa tay chống cằm suy nghĩ:

\- A, nói về thiên hạ ngũ kiếm thì anh ta được nhiều người hâm mộ lắm, nhưng với Ishikirimaru thì có lẽ không. Quản gia nhà chúng ta có thợ rèn rồi.

Mọi người lập tức mường tượng ra hình ảnh Ishikirimaru và tên thợ rèn vừa phũ vừa gợi đòn bị thiên hạ nguyền rủa, ôm ấp nhau bên bếp lò. Và sau đó, gạt phắt hình ảnh kinh dị ấy ra khỏi đầu. Ishikirimaru quá thộn, quá cục mịch và không ai muốn nghĩ đến thần kiếm với hình ảnh đen tối như vậy.

\- Có chắc không? – Iwatooshi gãi mạng sườn, làm hở ra một khoảng ngực trắng hồng bên dưới. Trời cũng bắt đầu lạnh mà anh chàng vẫn vô tư ăn mặc mát mẻ hấp diêm thị giác những người xung quanh – Ta nghĩ người anh em của ta thích Tonbokiri chứ? Dù sao hắn cũng thích mấy tên to cao mà. [1]

Nihongou nhìn tên naginata suồng sã, tặc lưỡi nói:

\- Đáng tiếc! Tonbokiri thích người khác rồi. Mặc dù ta đã bảo hắn không có tương lai gì đâu…

Gã chưa nói xong, cả đám xung quanh đã nhao nhao lên hóng hớt.

\- Ai? Ai thế?

Kì thực, những đối tượng nhìn hiền lành, cục mịch như mấy tên yari thường là đối tượng bị xã hội bỏ quên, và cũng bởi không ai hình dung được loại người đó đỏ mặt, e thẹn hay cầm hoa cười ngu đi hẹn hò nên vừa nhắc tới Tonbokiri, cả đám người đã xôn xao.

\- Xin lỗi, ta không bán đứng đồng đội.

Tsurumaru rất cụt hứng. Có trò vui mà không cho anh em biết là một tội lỗi lớn. Vậy nên, hắn sấn lại, vuốt ve mớ chỏm tóc xơ xác như chổi lông gà trước con mắt nghi hoặc của tên yari rồi lăn vào nũng nịu.

\- Nihongou ~ nói cho tôi biết đi mà.

Gã kinh sợ, phụt rượu hết cả ra ngoài.

\- NGƯƠI ĐỊNH LÀM GÌ THẾ?!

Tsurumaru nở nụ cười rất bỉ ổi, rồi ghé miệng bên tai gã thì thầm vẻ mờ ám:

\- Nói đi hay để tôi cho mọi người biết ông có tình cảm với…

\- Nhưng ta đâu có ai đâu! – Nihongou gào lên. Đám thành viên hiệp hội FA càng ra sức dỏng tai theo dõi diễn biến tình hình. "Chổi lông gà" nhận ra rằng với không khí này, dù Tsurumaru có vớ đại một cái tên bất kì thì đám toudan kia cũng tin sái cổ, đời hắn thế là tiêu. Vậy nên hắn đầu hàng, nói nhỏ vào tai Tsurumaru kèm theo mấy chữ: - Không được nói cho ai biết đâu đấy.

Vừa nghe xong, tên tachi tóc trắng đã ôm bụng cười lăn lộn, cười chảy nước mắt như một thằng điên chính cống, tay đập đập mấy cái xuống sàn nhà.

\- Ichigo sẽ không đồng ý đâu!

Xem chừng thì Tsurumaru không có khả năng giữ bí mật gì hết.

Và rồi hiệp hội những người độc thân bỗng biến thành chỗ ngồi lê đôi mách của những kẻ ưa hóng hớt. Rất nhiều chuyện bị đem ra đàm tiếu, ví dụ như Mikazuki thích cơ bắp và ngực bự nhưng trong đám kiếm lớn nhà Sanjou thì anh ta nhỏ nhất, vậy nên hôm nào không ra trận là anh ta lại trốn trong phòng tập cơ bụng. Kogitsunemaru trái ngược với vẻ ngoài, rất thích đan len, dù mấy món đồ anh ta làm ra dở tệ. Mitsutada rất lậm truyện tranh và mục tiêu của anh chàng là lột sạch đồ của mọi người trong bản doanh như trong bộ manga nào đấy… [2]

Mọi người cũng phát hiện ra rằng Tsurumaru tuy vẻ ngoài nghịch ngợm, hiếu động là thế nhưng cũng có một khả năng quan sát nhạy bén đến không ngờ. Bằng chứng là hắn biết rất nhiều chuyện. Atsushi thích sự ngầu lòi của Doudanuki, người lại thích một Kousetsu hòa bình. Hồi còn nghèo khó phải đi săn bắt và hái lượm, Nakigitsune đã từng rất thích gương mặt nam tính với cơ bắp cuồn cuộn của Yamato. (Và do đó người ta đồn cậu khá thù chủ nhân vụ ép chàng trai Shinsengumi kia ngồi nhà cho teo tóp trở lại bình thường.) Hakata và Nagasone cùng có tình cảm với Mutsu, nhưng bởi cậu ta là cục cưng yêu thích của chủ nhân nên chưa đứa nào dám manh động. Thậm chí, vài kẻ còn ngờ rằng saniwa có ý đồ không trong sáng với tên uchigatana khởi đầu ấy. Nếu chuyện đó có thật thì may cho ngài rằng đám thuộc hạ không phải một lũ yandere mà xin ngài tí huyết.

Ngồi lê đôi mách chán chê, mọi người chợt nhận ra bản doanh toàn những kẻ yêu đơn phương, giấu trong lòng mà không dám tỏ bày. Lý do chung quy lại cũng chỉ vì sợ bị từ chối.

\- Không được! – Tsurumaru giơ nắm đấm lên – Không nói thì ai biết được chứ!

Mọi người ngồi yên, bình thản uống trà mà nhìn hắn với những đôi mắt quan ngại.

\- Thế tại sao cậu biết nhiều chuyện như thế?

\- Vì tôi là một người nhạy bén!

Nihongou túm cổ Tsurumaru ấn xuống, nhìn hắn nhấp nhổm nãy giờ khiến gã khó chịu.

\- Liên quan gì đến cậu đâu. Giấu trong lòng hay nói ra là quyền của mỗi người. Đây không phải chuyện dễ dàng như giết quái mà muốn làm là làm được. Với lại – Gã thở dài, đưa bình rượu lên tu một ngụm – cậu bực vì không ai thích cậu chứ gì.

Nihongou vừa nói xong, xung quanh liền ồ lên nhìn Tsurumaru bằng những ánh mắt khinh bỉ xen lẫn thương hại.

\- Sao ông nỡ chọc vào nỗi đau của tôi!

\- Trách mình ăn ở không tốt ấy.

* * *

Buổi tối, cả bản doanh cùng quây quần trong phòng sinh hoạt chung. Những ngày này, trời bắt đầu trở lạnh, mấy cặp đôi được dịp ôm ấp nhau và làm mấy trò bổ mắt. Ti vi cũng chiếu toàn phim tình cảm dài lê thê đến buồn ngủ. Hiện trên màn ảnh rộng là bộ phim điện ảnh nước nào đấy với tiết tấu chậm rì. Nội dung đại khái là em A có tình cảm với anh B từ thuở nhỏ. Sau đó vì lý do gia đình, em phải di cư ra nước ngoài. Năm năm sau, em trở về, anh đã cặp kè với một cô mắt xanh mỏ đỏ chân dài mà em chỉ muốn sút một phát cho vỡ mồm. Tức quá, em đi hẹn hò với anh C nam phụ trong truyền thuyết. Anh B nam chính vì công việc mà phải giao du với đám tội phạm, gây nên thù oán không ít. Trong một dạ tiệc khiêu vũ, anh bị người ta ám sát, em liền lao tới lấy thân mình ra đỡ. Đến cuối cùng, em vẫn không thể thổ lộ được lòng mình. Sau đó, em được đưa vào bệnh viện cấp cứu. Bác sĩ nói rằng em bị mất trí nhớ…

Xem đến đoạn ấy, các cơ mặt của Tsurumaru khẽ giật giật, hắn làu bàu:

\- Thật cẩu huyết! Yêu thì nói quách đi cho rồi.

\- Cái gì cũng nói ra được thì đã tốt – Saniwa ngồi thù lù quấn trong một đống chăn, thò mặt ra bình phẩm.

\- Sao ngài đủ kiên nhẫn để xem thứ này vậy?

\- Ta chỉ mở lên cho các ngươi mau đi ngủ thôi.

Tsurumaru nhìn ra xung quanh, quả nhiên là hầu hết mọi người đều đã ngáp ngắn ngáp dài mệt mỏi. Dưới sàn nhà, Nihongou, Mutsu, Sayo, Akashi ôm nhau ngủ rất đoàn kết và hữu nghị. Kousetsu lặng lẽ rút máy ảnh ra chụp mấy bức rồi bế em trai về phòng, bỏ mặc ba thanh niên (và trung niên) kia nằm dài như cá nục phơi trên mẹt bày bán ở chợ.

\- Chủ nhân ~

Tsurumaru giở giọng nhõng nhẽo vòng tay qua ôm saniwa, hay đúng hơn, ôm cái chăn to sụ quấn quanh saniwa như cuộn trứng chiên mà riên rỉ.

\- Tôi thích ngài được không?

\- Đã không có tình cảm thì đừng bày đặt yêu đương vớ vẩn – Saniwa càng quấn chặt mớ chăn quanh người – Tình yêu không phải cứ cố gắng là được. Chỉ cần kiên trì chờ đợi, duyên nhất định sẽ tới.

\- Lời này do ngài chả đáng tin chút nào.

Thế rồi, Tsurumaru ôm cuộn chăn của saniwa, từ từ chìm dần vào giấc ngủ và mơ về một thế giới nơi hắn trở thành nhà độc tài đi bắn bỏ hết mất cặp tình nhân.

* * *

 **Extra: Saniwa cũng ế**

Hầu hết các saniwa đều ế. Điều này hiển nhiên đến mức việc ai đó có bồ trở thành chuyện bất thường được đem ra bàn tán. Sự thật tàn khốc là các saniwa vốn dĩ luôn phải che giấu thân phận mình nên hầu như chỉ có thể kết hôn với người trong nghề hoặc các nhân viên kĩ thuật làm việc cho hội đồng mà thôi. Thế nhưng, số lượng ấy cũng ít đến thảm hại.

Vâng, lẽ hiển nhiên không một chàng trai tâm sinh lý bình thường nào lại có thể chấp nhận việc bạn gái mình ở chung với mấy chục tên đao kiếm quá sức đẹp mã và cơ bắp đến hư cấu. Cũng không một cô gái nào có thể chấp nhận việc bạn trai mình sống chung với đám trai đẹp. Nếu cô ta không đem ra so sánh rồi bỏ bạn trai vì "quá xấu" thì phản ứng hầu như sẽ là:

"Anh là gay hả?"

Tế nhị hơn thì chỉ nghĩ trong lòng: "Anh ta hẹn hò với mình chỉ để che mắt thiên hạ."

Vậy nên dù nam hay nữ, già hay trẻ thì phận làm saniwa cũng khốn nạn như nhau cả mà thôi!

* * *

[1] Lời thoại của Mikazuki: "Ngựa cũng như người, càng to càng tốt."  
[2] Shokugeki no Souma

~ o0 Hết chương 17 0o ~


	18. Những chuyện tầm phào ở bản doanh

**Chương 18 – Những chuyện tầm phào ở bản doanh**

 **Summary:** Tập hợp những truyện cười ngắn và cực ngắn  
 **Word:** 1500

* * *

 **1\. Tin đồn**

Bản doanh có hơn 50 mạng cả người lẫn kiếm là quá đủ để phát sinh những tin đồn thất thiệt. Ví dụ như việc đi nhà xí lúc nửa đêm có thể đụng độ ma cổ dài hay chuyện saniwa kì thực là một con quỷ thích ăn thịt người. Có lần Nagasone vô tình vào nhầm phòng ngủ của saniwa và đã trông thấy một bộ xương trắng hếu bốc mùi khó chịu trên sàn nhà. Khi anh ta kêu lên và chạy đi gọi người thì bộ xương đã biến mất một cách bí ẩn.

 **2\. Bọ chét**

Saniwa rất cưng Shishiou, nhưng đồng thời ngài chẳng bao giờ ôm cậu vào lòng như những đứa khác. Cùng lắm, ngài chỉ đứng cách một quãng và đưa tay ra xoa đầu. Còn nue, dễ cứ thấy mặt ngài là nhe nanh giương vuốt gầm gừ.

Chuyện kể rằng hồi xửa xưa khi bản doanh còn hoang sơ tạm bợ, người, kiếm lẫn yêu quái và động vật cùng ôm nhau ngủ rất thắm thiết. Nhưng sau một tuần, saniwa bỗng phát hiện trên gối của mình có bọ chét. Sau đó, ngài phát hiện loài sinh vật đáng nguyền rủa này đã xâm chiếm những tấm chiếu tatami làm nơi cư ngụ. Quá kinh sợ, ngài lật tung cả căn phòng lên và đại bản doanh náo loạn một trận ra trò. Đêm ấy, saniwa chuyển qua phòng khác ngủ.

Rồi ngài bắt đầu mua thuốc diệt kí sinh trùng về tiêm cho toàn bộ lũ động vật trong nhà. Iwatooshi và Nagasone đã phải gồng hết sức khống chế nue cho vị chủ nhân mắc bệnh quá sạch sẽ tiêm thuốc. Sau đó, nue đã tát cho ngài một cú hộc máu mồm.

Kể từ ngày ấy, dù trời nóng hay lạnh, mỗi tuần mọi người đều đem thú cưng ra tắm một lần. Còn saniwa luôn tránh xa nue ít nhất một mét.

 **3\. Trộm**

Với cái mác "trung tâm phục hồi nhân phẩm" hay như trước kia, "trung tâm chăm sóc sức khỏe tâm thần", có lẽ việc bước chân vào tòa nhà này với người bình thường là cả một vấn đề nghiêm trọng. Nhưng có lẽ với trộm thì lại là chuyện khác, bởi có một lần trộm mò vào khoắng hết mấy cái chân nến bạc. Trên đường trở ra, đi đứng thế nào mà chúng vướng ngay vào sợi dây mà con hạc mất nết chăng ngang trước lối đi, ngã oạch một phát xuống sàn kèm một mớ bụi ớt đổ xuống đầu. Hạc già hớn hở nhảy ra, kêu lên: "Ngạc nhiên kia?!" nhưng sau khi định thần mới nhận ra đây không phải người của bản doanh.

\- BỚ NGƯỜI TA! TRỘM!

Tức thì, những người quanh đây lập tức nhảy ra, có gì ném nấy tới tấp. Hai tên trộm và Tsurumaru cùng có một trải nghiệm kinh hoàng với mưa rau và phân ngựa.

 **4\. Ốm**

Khi các touken danshi bị thương, chúng được đưa vào phòng sửa chữa và tại đó, saniwa sẽ dùng phép chữa trị để khôi phục nguyên dạng. Nhưng khi saniwa bị ốm, phép thuật của ngài không ổn định và trở nên thất thường, công việc chữa trị hay ra trận đều bị đình trệ, vậy nên, những lúc như vậy, tốt nhất là nên chờ ngài khỏi bệnh.

Khi touken danshi ốm, ngài cho chúng uống mấy viên thuốc kì dị hình con nhộng. Khi saniwa ốm, lũ đao kiếm nấu một nồi thảo dược đắng nghét rồi bón cho ngài từng thìa một như đứa con nít.

\- Không! Ta không uống!

Saniwa giãy dụa, hất tung bát thuốc xuống sàn. Thế là Iwatooshi dùng vũ lực khống chế ngài để Hasebe cho ngài uống hết nồi thảo dược đắng nghét.

Sau chuyện ấy, saniwa không bao giờ ốm nữa. Hay đúng hơn, đôi khi ngài vẫn ốm, nhưng những lúc như thế, ngài biến mất khỏi bản doanh để không phải đụng tới thứ chất lỏng kinh dị kia thêm một lần nào nữa.

 **5\. Lười**

Akashi rất lười là một sự thật quá đỗi hiển nhiên. Nhưng về mùa đông, khi những bông tuyết đầu tiên bắt đầu rơi xuống thì bệnh lười đã lây lan khắp toàn bản doanh như thứ dịch bệnh nguy hiểm với triệu chứng chung là không muốn vác mặt ra khỏi giường.

Saniwa không quản, Hasebe cũng không quản, vậy nên bản doanh rơi vào trạng thái ngủ đông theo đúng nghĩa đen. Chúng lười đến mức khi có người từ nơi khác đến để thi đấu giao hữu thì cả đám cũng phải bốc thăm xem đứa nào ra tiếp khách. Dù sao cũng toàn đàn ông với nhau, vấn đề hình tượng không quan trọng lắm, vậy nên đến cả đi tắm cũng lười (trừ thành phần cá biệt như Kashuu).

Một ngày nọ, đạo quân ngược dòng bất thình lình đột nhập tấn công trực diện vào bản doanh, mọi người lật đật mặc nguyên đồ ngủ mà cầm kiếm chạy ra chiến đầu. Phe địch hiển nhiên được một trận cười no bụng.

"Gì thế kia? Thiên hạ ngũ kiếm mặc quần đùi chấm bi à?"

Chúng cũng được trải nghiệm vũ khí hóa học có sức công phá mạnh là quần áo bốc mùi của một lũ lâu ngày chưa tắm.

"Saniwa, tôi thừa nhận ngài có tài", Konnosuke ngao ngán thở dài, rồi giận dữ nhảy lên vả cho saniwa một cái tát rõ đau. "Vậy nên hãy làm gì chỉnh đốn đội hình lại ngay! Bản doanh của ngài quá sức bệ rạc!"

Thế rồi từ đó, cứ ba ngày một lần, saniwa lại dùng phép dịch chuyển không gian để đưa lũ đao kiếm tới miền nhiệt đới ấm áp chỉ để đi tắm.

 **6\. Lỗi thời**

Mutsu luôn mỉm cười tiến về phía trước. Cậu chấp nhận những đau thương không thể nào tránh khỏi, chiến đấu bảo vệ quá khứ và hơn hết, để được ngắm nhìn thời đại mới cùng chủ nhân, cùng những đồng đội đã luôn kề vai sát cánh bên mình, bởi cậu trân trọng cuộc sống mình được ban tặng, sống và chiến đấu với tư cách là một con người.

Những đao kiếm đã lỗi thời rồi, cậu luôn ý thức được điều đó, vậy nên cậu nắm lấy khẩu súng này. Dù kẻ địch là ai, cậu cũng không để chúng cướp đi những người cậu yêu thương thêm một lần nữa. Nhưng rồi cậu nhận ra, ở thời đại này, súng của cậu cũng được xếp hạng cổ lỗ sĩ lắm rồi.

\- Mutsu, cậu là một thanh kiếm đấy.

Hasebe nhắc nhở, một cảm giác bất an trào dâng khi Mutsu bắt đầu rút ra một thứ kì dị nơi thắt lưng và cười toe toét.

\- Dĩ nhiên, đây cũng tính là kiếm mà! – Mutsu hớn hở vung thanh kiếm laze về phía trước – Hãy ban cho ta sức mạnh của Thần Lực![*]

Phía xa xa, saniwa úp mặt vào bàn tay. Thứ này hiện đại quá mức cho phép rồi.

[*] Parody Star Wars

 **7\. Thiết đầu công**

Những thanh kiếm lớn như oodachi và yari rất không thích hợp cho cận chiến. Lưỡi kiếm dài đồng nghĩa với việc luôn phải giữ khoảng cách khi chiến đấu. Một đối thủ nằm ngoài đường kiếm sẽ dễ dàng tấn công vào điểm yếu của mỗi người trong số chúng. Nguyên tắc là vậy nhưng thực chiến thì không phải lúc nào cũng được như ý mình. Đó là lý do chúng cần đồng đội bọc lót cho nhau.

Taroutachi nheo mắt nhìn xuyên qua lớp bụi mịt mù. Urashima và Namazuo đã bị loại khỏi vòng chiến. Nikkari đang hợp sức với Doudanuki bảo vệ đồng đội, để lại Nihongou một mình đối phó với tên yari đáng ghét. Điều đó có nghĩa là còn lại ba tên dành cho hắn.

Gió lạnh tạt qua mang theo mùi sát khí, Taroutachi lùi lại né đòn rồi vung một đường kiếm rạch ngang không gian, xẻ đôi mọi thứ trong tầm mắt.

\- Chưa xong đâu!

Wakizashi địch đã áp sát tự lúc nào, sẵn sàng chém đòn kết liễu. Chẳng cần suy nghĩ, Taroutachi ngả đầu ra sau lấy đà rồi lấy hết sức bình sinh, đập đầu một cú cật lực vào trán đối thủ không chút mảy may nghi ngờ.

Cốp! Và đối phương đo sàn. Mọi người há hốc sửng sốt trước đòn tấn công mới lạ này. Doudanuki giơ ngón cái lên.

\- Anh học bí kíp này ở đâu vậy?

\- Đây là "thiết đầu công" – Taroutachi bình thản gạt máu dính trên mặt và nhìn sang Nihongou đầy ẩn ý – Ta rèn luyện kĩ thuật này bằng vô số lần đập đầu vào thanh xà ngang trước cửa.

Hết chương 18


	19. Đại hội đầu năm

**Chương 19 – Đại hội đầu năm**

 **Summary:** Đầu năm mới, saniwa nhận được thư mời tham dự hội nghị tổng kết năm.  
 **Main characters:** các saniwa, Hasebe  
 **Word:** 2868

 **A/N:** Chương này mang tính chất giới thiệu bối cảnh và mở rộng thế giới trong fic để sau này tiếp tục chém gió.

Nhân tiện, cám ơn bạn Tsushiro Ryouga đã giúp save giùm mình chương 19 thoát khỏi số phận chìm cùng vn-sharing.

* * *

Thời gian thấm thoắt trôi qua, chẳng mấy chốc năm mới đã cận kề. Mọi người hào hứng, vui vẻ chuẩn bị đón tết. Dù sao đây cũng là lần đầu tiên đội quân đao kiếm đón tết trong hình dạng con người, vậy nên ai cũng phấn khích lắm, cho tới khi saniwa buông một câu vu vơ (vô số tội):

\- Đón thằng Hizamaru về đây rồi muốn làm gì thì làm!

Thế là bản doanh tức tốc ngày đêm hì hục ra chiến trường trong khi Higekiri đủng đỉnh ngồi uống trà như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Sớm mùng một, trong khi bản doanh đông đúc bất chấp cái lạnh và sự lười nhác để đi vòi tiền lì xì của chủ nhân thì một thiếp mời được gửi đến.

 **HỘI LIÊN HIỆP SANIWA – PHÂN CỤC CHIKUZEN**

 **Trân trọng kính mời**  
 **Ngài saniwa sage:** XYZ  
Đến dự đại hội tổng kết năm 2205

Địa điểm: 178 Star Street B, Hội trường Cụm I  
Thời gian: 11.00 ngày 01/01/2206  
Mật khẩu: xxxx – xxxx

 _Ghi chú: Yêu cầu không mang vũ khí tới hội trường, mỗi người được phép mang theo một touken danshi._

Saniwa thở dài, mới mùng một chưa kịp làm gì thì đã nhận được "thư mời". Mang tiếng thế thôi chứ gã quá hiểu đây là lệnh triệu tập trá hình, mà đã là lệnh triệu tập lại còn chẳng thèm cho ai thời gian chuẩn bị nữa. Nhưng dù sao, hiệp hội trước giờ vẫn luôn hoạt động theo châm ngôn "úp sọt bất ngờ", "bảo mật tuyệt đối" nên hắn cũng chẳng lạ gì. Trong khi saniwa còn lầm bầm nguyền rủa trong đầu, đám đao kiếm xung quanh lại nhấp nhổm không yên. Không ai bảo ai, đứa nào cũng chung một suy nghĩ: "Đại hội = dịp trọng đại, đông vui, đồ ăn ngon miễn phí, nhiều gái đẹp." Saniwa nhìn ánh mắt mong chờ sâu sắc của chúng, thở dài. Bản doanh mấy chục đứa thế nào rồi cũng tị nạnh nhau.

\- Chủ nhân, chọn tôi đi! – Tsurumaru tấn công đầu tiên – Một kiệt tác xuất sắc như tôi nhất định sẽ không làm mất mặt ngài!

\- Tsurumaru-dono! – Ichigo đưa tay túm lấy con hạc già, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng nói – Ngài đi rồi nhất định sẽ gây chuyện. Với lại ngài có tuổi rồi, hãy biết nhường nhịn trẻ em chứ.

Nghe giọng Ichigo mà saniwa cũng đến rùng mình. Hakata gật gù chen vào:

\- Chủ nhân, "doanh nhân Nhật Bản" như tôi sẽ không làm ngài thất vọng.

Xa xa có tiếng ai vọng lại: "Đại hội không có gì cho cậu kiếm chác đâu."

Hotarumaru cũng không chịu thua:

\- Đại hội đông người, an ninh khó bảo đảm, người mang em đi cùng là tốt nhất!

\- Đúng thế!

Akashi và Aizen cùng hưởng ứng, còn mọi người xung quanh bỗng xanh mặt. Quả thực nếu cuộc cãi lộn này chuyển sang nói chuyện bằng vũ lực thì Hotarumaru cầm chắc phần thắng khi các anh già oodachi đương nhiên không can dự vào.

Khóe mắt Ichigo khẽ giật giật.

\- Trong thư viết rõ không được mang vũ khí, kiếm nào mà chả như nhau!

\- IM LẶNG! – Saniwa gào lên, mới đầu năm mà cái nhà này đã chí chóe rồi – Tất cả bốc thăm! Đứa nào trúng, đứa đó đi!

Kết cục:

 **Heshikiri Hasebe – Great Grand Victory Rank S**

* * *

Tòa nhà trụ sở Phân cục là vị trí nội bất xuất, ngoại bất nhập, không cho phép dịch chuyển tức thời nên saniwa và Hasebe đành đi tàu, rồi sau đó bắt xe buýt một quãng rồi đi bộ. Nhập mật khẩu xong, chúng được dẫn qua phòng kiểm soát an ninh dưới sự giám sát của đội Hành pháp, rồi được cấp cho một chiếc thẻ thông hành. Hasebe ngạc nhiên hỏi:

\- Nghiêm ngặt đến thế sao?

\- Dĩ nhiên – Saniwa tặc lưỡi – Hiệp hội cũng gây thù chuốc oán với không ít người đâu.

Hasebe tò mò muốn hỏi nữa nhưng cảm thấy không tiện nên lại thôi.

Cánh cửa hội trường mở ra, đập vào mắt một khán phòng nguy nga tráng lệ với những chiếc đèn chùm tinh xảo. Đâu đó là những chậu hoa um tùm tỏa hương thơm ngát. Người người túm tụm lại nói chuyện rì rầm trong nền nhạc du dương. Họ diện những bộ cánh cầu kì nhất, bằng những chất liệu đắt tiền mà người thường còn chả nghe tới bao giờ.

\- Chuyện này… có bình thường không? – Hasebe lên tiếng hỏi, cảm thấy bị lạc quẻ với cú sốc văn hóa.

\- Dĩ nhiên không – Saniwa trầm mặc, bước đến một cái ghế gần nhất, bọc nhung và chạm trổ những họa tiết rồng bay phượng múa như thể dành cho quan chức ngoại giao – Nhưng cứ xử sự bình thường đi.

Nói thì vậy nhưng bản thân ông là người thành phố mà lạc vào đây cũng chả khác gì nhà quê lên tỉnh. Có vẻ các saniwa ở chung với đám toudan lâu ngày đâm nhiễm luôn cách ăn vận diêm dúa, cầu kì của chúng rồi. Thực sự, chỉ có Mikazuki, Tsurumaru hoặc Ichigo là hợp với không khí đậm chất hoàng gia, quý tộc nơi này.

Saniwa gầm gừ, úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay.

\- Ngài không sao chứ?

Giật mình, saniwa ngẩng mặt lên, thấy một cô gái xinh xắn vận kimono truyền thống đứng trước mặt, theo sau là… Akashi?

\- Ồ, lại gặp cô ở đây! – Gã nặn ra một nụ cười thân thiện còn Hasebe nhăn mặt khi nhận ra đây là kẻ đã may mớ trang phục tù nhân cho bản doanh nhà mình – Sao cô lại đưa tên lười này theo vậy? Tôi không nghĩ anh ta muốn đi.

Akashi xịu mặt, cất lên chất giọng thiếu sức sống: - Ngài khinh thường tôi quá.

\- Bốc thăm đấy!

Cô gái nhún vai. Có vẻ gã không phải người duy nhất phải giải quyết rắc rối đầu năm bằng cách này.

\- Akashi cũng không phải lựa chọn tệ nhất đâu.

Theo tay cô gái chỉ, gã thấy saniwa nào đó còn đem cả Nihongou đi cùng.

* * *

Đại hội bắt đầu, mọi người lục tục ngồi xuống ghế. Một vài toudan không kiếm được chỗ cạnh chủ nhân đành chen chúc phía sau. Ban tổ chức, thư kí và Konnosuke lũ lượt kéo nhau lên khán đài. Đội An ninh lập tức đứng chốt các cửa. Đại diện Phân cục là một quý ông tầm thước, chắc nịch có khuôn mặt tròn tròn với mái tóc lưa thưa ngả màu xám, sải từng bước nhanh nhẹn về phía lễ đài.

\- Hoan nghênh các bạn đã thu xếp thời gian để có mặt tại đây hôm nay!

Một tràng pháo tay vang lên. Quả là đáng "hoan nghênh" thật khi mới mùng một, gửi thư mời trước có vài tiếng mà ép người ta đến đây ngồi. Ít nhất các saniwa cũng đã quá quen với điều này nên không phản đối gì. Ngài chủ tọa đưa tay đưa tay ra hiệu ngưng lại.

\- Như các bạn đã biết, saniwa trước nay vẫn tồn tại như một phần của thế giới, không ai biết, chẳng ai hay. Trong suốt chiều dài lịch sử, có người trở thành chiến binh, cũng có người lựa chọn làm một người bình thường. Nhưng từ khi quá khứ bị đe dọa bởi những thế lực bí ẩn thì chúng ta không thể làm ngơ được nữa! Đó là lý do chúng ta đoàn kết lại, chiến đấu, vì một thế giới hòa bình!

Cám ơn sự cống hiến chung của mọi người – những hiền nhân saniwa trong suốt thời gian qua mà thế giới vẫn duy trì được trật tự ổn định vốn có. Nhưng cuộc chiến vẫn tiếp diễn, không biết bao nhiêu lâu nhưng chúng tôi mong vẫn tiếp tục có được sự ủng hộ của các bạn!

Lại vỗ tay. Saniwa XYZ nghển cổ, liếc sang bàn thư ký nhìn tập giấy tờ dự đoán thời gian dành cho báo cáo. Thực sự có lẽ bài diễn văn sẽ ấn tượng với hắn lắm nếu không phải vì hắn đi họp quá nhiều mà nghe nhàm tới lỗ tai rồi.

Sau bài cảm tưởng hùng hồn của chủ tọa, tới lượt Trưởng phòng An ninh lên báo cáo các vấn đề phát sinh. Cộng đồng saniwa tuy nhỏ nhưng cũng có không ít chuyện rắc rối. Thỉnh thoảng cũng có mấy vụ saniwa tẩu hỏa nhập ma mà phóng hỏa đốt bản doanh, saniwa lao lực mà ốm chết, saniwa tăng động ham hố ra chiến trường trúng đạn lạc… Phía bên các touken danshi cũng có mấy vụ tàn sát chủ nhân rồi dấy binh nổi loạn, hầu hết đều được lực lượng an ninh dập tắt kịp thời. Bởi vậy mà hội đồng thường xuyên kiểm tra định kì chỉ số tâm thần của các saniwa, nhất là khi càng ở lâu với saniwa, tính cách của đám toudan càng chịu ảnh hưởng nhiều.

Chuyện nội bộ thì thế, còn chuyện giữ bí mật với thế giới bên ngoài nhờ tác động từ chính quyền trung ương mà vẫn tạm ổn. Dù sao đây lúc nào cũng là một vấn đề hệ trọng. Không phải ngẫu nhiên mà Hiệp ước Quốc tế đã ban hành luật cấm chế tạo và sử dụng cỗ máy thời gian. Sự tồn tại của saniwa từ đầu đã là mối đe dọa với thế giới. Đội Hành pháp – lực lượng chiến binh tinh nhuệ của liên minh ra đời ngoài mặt để giải quyết những sự cố bất thường, thực tế còn chính là biện pháp răn đe những kẻ muốn làm loạn.

Đại hội tiếp tục mấy bản báo cáo dài lê thê. Các saniwa bắt đầu gật gà gật gù hoặc quay sang trò chuyện rì rầm bên dưới. Đến khi nghe có thông báo thay đổi trong chương trình quản lý, Hasebe nhỏ giọng hỏi:

\- Tôi có cần ghi chép không?

\- Khỏi, đằng nào cũng có hướng dẫn gửi tới bản doanh.

Phía trên hắng giọng, anh chàng báo cáo viên cao lêu đêu trịnh trọng chỉnh lại mic, mỉm cười tiếp tục.

\- Sau đây là thay đổi quan trọng. Nhằm nâng cao hiệu quả trong đánh giá và xếp hạng, chúng tôi đã cập nhật hệ thống quản lý dữ liệu mới. Từ nay giới hạn cấp bậc saniwa sẽ tăng từ 99 lên 300.

Bên dưới nổi lên một tràng xì xầm. Nếu không xét chung toàn diện thì kể từ cấp 99, hỏa lực của các bản doanh đều khá tương đồng. Việc phân loại này ngoài việc cho thấy thâm niên hành nghề của saniwa thì còn tác dụng gì nữa chứ? Lý thuyết thì vậy nhưng cũng chẳng ai lấy làm phiền muộn, hầu như ai cũng hứng thú muốn biết xếp hạng mới của mình.

\- Thẻ thông hành phát cho các bạn lúc vào cửa bên trong có chứa chip dữ liệu mới. Những người vắng mặt sẽ được nhận sau. Bây giờ, mọi người có thể cho thẻ vào máy tính tích hợp trên bảng điều khiển trước mặt để tự kiểm tra cấp bậc mới của mình.

Phía trước saniwa vài ghế, một cô gái hí hứng cho thẻ vào đầu tiên. Chương trình được kích hoạt và máy quét khởi động thu thập dữ liệu.

BỤP!

Một làn khói mịt mù bốc lên cùng hàng chữ "lv 300" sáng lấp lánh hiện trên không. Trong lớp khói mù dần tan, hiện lên hình bóng saniwa: cao lớn, tóc dài, đầy… cơ bắp. [1]

\- KHÔNG! – Kashuu Kiyomitsu, có vẻ là toudan của cô gái này, không chịu nổi cú đả kích trầm trọng, hét lên một tiếng rồi ngất xỉu.

Mọi người xanh mặt, không ai chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần rằng một chương trình máy tính lại có thể can thiệp đến bản thể của chính mình. Vậy nên hầu hết đều quyết định ngưng việc kiểm tra level (để đỡ mất mặt).

\- Thật đáng sợ! – Cô nàng thợ may rùng mình.

Saniwa XYZ thì không lo lắm. Thứ nhất, gã là đàn ông, có thêm tí cơ bắp lại càng tốt. Thứ hai, gã quan tâm hiệu quả hơn là việc lao động chăm chỉ, hay nói cách khác là gã lười. Vậy nên vị saniwa "đáng kính" đầy tự tin đưa dữ liệu vào kích hoạt và chờ đợi.

BỤP!

Lv 125.

Hasebe nhìn saniwa, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lên đầy tiếu ý.

\- Ta có thay đổi gì sao?

\- Có, ria mép ngài mọc dài ra.

Đại hội kết thúc, mọi người kéo nhau sang phòng bên dự tiệc. Đây là phần được mong chờ nhất, mọi người vui vẻ túm tụm lại với nhau thưởng thức cao lương mỹ vị được phục vụ trên những bàn tiệc một cách long trọng.

\- THẦY!

Saniwa đang gắp miếng sushi thì giật mình, suýt đánh rơi xuống đất. Nhận ra giọng người quen, hắn quay lại, thấy một chàng trai tóc đen cao kều mặc lễ phục truyền thống đen tuyền gắn chiếc huy hiệu bằng bạc nhỏ xíu khắc biểu tượng tengu, thắt lưng đeo một thanh kiếm kì lạ.

\- Đã lâu không gặp!

\- Cậu… đồng phục này?

\- Vâng, sau khóa học ít lâu, em được tuyển vào đội Hành pháp.

Hắn nhìn chàng trai một cách dè dặt, còn cậu ta mỉm cười, miệng nói huyên thuyên, hớn hở rót mấy ly rượu chuốc saniwa đến say mềm. Hasebe cẩn trọng đứng bên quan sát, lẳng lặng và âm thầm như một người cận vệ. Trong khoảnh khắc khi cậu thanh niên đội Hành pháp rời đi, ánh mắt chúng chạm vào nhau đầy sắc lạnh.

\- Bị chúng để mắt tới… chả hay ho gì đâu! – Saniwa lè nhè bằng chất giọng của người say, một tay vịn vào Hasebe, tay kia cầm nĩa chọt vào con tôm tẩm bột to tướng một cách chật vật – Lớ ngớ là mất đầu như chơi.

Xung quanh, mọi người đang đổ dồn mắt nhìn saniwa chằm chằm. Hasebe cũng chẳng hiểu bọn chúng nhìn chủ nhân anh vì câu nói vu vơ vừa rồi hay là bởi ông đang chiến đấu với con tôm một cách kì khôi. Kì thực, bởi ổng chả uống rượu bao giờ nên có ai biết đâu ổng dễ say đến thế. Nhìn chủ nhân vật vã với tôm, anh tự hỏi có nên bỏ qua phép lịch sự chốn công cộng mà giúp ổng một tay.

BỘP!

Saniwa ngã vật xuống sàn, nhờ chút bản năng còn sót lại vô thức ôm lấy chân anh chàng "thư ký" tạo nên một khung cảnh vô cùng quái dị.

\- Tômmmm…

Hasebe cảm tưởng như ông già nhà mình đã bị suy giảm trí tuệ và biến thành đứa nhóc 7 tuổi vậy.

\- Chủ nhân, để tôi đỡ ngài dậy.

Saniwa vẫn không hề nhúc nhích. Hasebe đành khuỵu xuống xốc ổng lên thì nghe saniwa lầm bầm:

\- Có… bom.

\- Đâu?

\- Kiaaa.

Ổng vẫn rền rĩ bằng chất giọng người say, vậy nên Hasebe không để tâm lắm cho tới khi hướng theo ánh mắt chủ nhân và thấy một khối đen ngòm dưới bàn tiệc đang đếm ngược về 0. Thứ này hẳn là trông rất quen, vì trông nó giống bom hẹn giờ trong mấy bộ phim buổi tối mà bản doanh vẫn xem vậy. A ha ha ha ha, bom… 01:20…

\- BOMMMMMMM!

Hasebe hét lên rồi vác saniwa như cái bao gạo mà chạy thục mạng ra lối thoát hiểm. Mọi người nghe thấy cũng hoảng loạn chen chúc nhau bỏ chạy khỏi phòng. Một nhân viên an ninh chặn đường Hasebe tra hỏi lập tức bị anh đá đít sang bên rồi chạy tiếp, miệng hét trả:

\- Quả bom ở dưới bàn cạnh cửa sổ bên trái!

Mặc kệ những tiếng la hét và đổ vỡ inh ỏi phía sau, đường anh anh cứ chạy. Tầm một phút sau có tiếng nổ ở khu vực phía Tây tòa nhà, Hasebe đã vác chủ nhân say khướt cao chạy xa bay, an toàn và nguyên vẹn.

\- Ngài còn dùng phép dịch chuyển được không?

Hỏi cũng bằng thừa khi saniwa rên rỉ mấy tiếng, rồi nôn ọe một mớ hổ lốn lên bồn cây cảnh ven đường, chả biết có còn tỉnh hay không. Hasebe tự hiểu điều đó nghĩa là không. Và với hành vi mất lịch sự, vô văn hóa, làm ô uế mỹ quan đô thị vào đúng ngày đầu năm của saniwa, anh quyết định chuồn lẹ về bản doanh trước khi tên cảnh sát nào đó xuất hiện gô cổ chủ nhân về bót.

Đại hội đầu năm đã kết thúc như thế đấy.

* * *

 **Chú thích:**  
[1] Dựa theo douj về saniwa lv 300

Ngoài lề: Đội An ninh và đội Hành pháp là 2 lực lượng khác nhau. Đội An ninh là lực lượng bảo vệ quèn, thuộc quản lý của Phòng Bảo mật An ninh (đã xuất hiện ở các chương trước). Đội Hành pháp thì số lượng ít và hoạt động độc lập, tên gọi thì nghe rất oai nhưng thực tế chả có "pháp" mà "hành" (vì các saniwa trong này đều hoạt động ngoài vòng pháp luật). Thành viên đội Hành pháp được tuyển chọn từ các saniwa có năng lực đặc biệt hoặc giỏi kiếm thuật nhằm mục đích trấn áp các saniwa hoặc toudan tạo phản.

Đội này dựa trên hình mẫu đội RED (Royal Enforcement Division) trong manhwa Tower of God và đã xuất hiện trong fic khác của mình, mỗi tội không có thời gian viết nên làm ẩu quá, vứt đi cũng phí nên đem vào fic này khai thác tiếp.

Hết chương 19

* * *

 **Chương sau:** Thuốc nói sự thật

 **A/N:** Truyện vẫn tiếp tục. Chương 20 viết gần xong nhưng đang bí ý tưởng đoạn cuối nên sẽ update muộn.

Trước mình update truyện ở vn-sharing là chính nhưng hiện tại với tình hình lộn xộn bên đó (giờ đã chuyển về địa chỉ vnsharing . site thì thật sự là mình mất niềm tin rồi. Mình cũng không có ý định dùng blog cá nhân gì cả nên từ giờ truyện sẽ được update ở đây. Bất lợi của trang này là không up được hình và block luôn link nên mình không thể cập nhật hình minh họa cho fic được, mình sẽ tìm cách khắc phục sau. Dù sao cũng là FF cũng là trang lưu trữ fic tốt và ổn định lâu dài nên mong được sự ủng hộ của các bạn ở đây :D


	20. Thuốc nói sự thật

**Chương 20 – Thuốc nói sự thật**

 **Summary:** Tiếp nối câu chuyện ở chương trước, khi saniwa vẫn đang lơ mơ vì say rượu thì bị hội đồng triệu tập để lấy lời khai.

Ngày đầu năm ở bản doanh cũng không yên bình được chút nào.

 **Characters:** saniwa, đội an ninh, Higekiri, Hasebe, Tonbokiri, Mikazuki, Tsurumaru

 **Pairing:** TonboMika

 **Word:** 4307

# Parody Chuyện người con gái Nam Xương và Quan Âm Thị Kính

# saniwa no harem

# J4F, don't take anything seriously

* * *

Tách trà xanh màu ngọc bích nóng hổi bốc lên những làn khói mỏng manh mang theo mùi hương ấm áp xộc vào mũi, tô điểm nên phong cảnh hữu tình của một chàng trai tóc vàng ngồi nhìn ra những cánh anh đào bay bay bên cửa sổ đọng tuyết trắng. Dù bây giờ là mùa xuân thì cái giá rét tê tái lan tỏa từ Siberi vẫn còn bao phủ lên mảnh đất này, ngấm vào da thịt, buốt tới xương tủy, khiến tách trà xanh trong phút chốc đã nguội.

Higekiri mới đến bản doanh ít lâu, chưa đủ nhớ mặt biết tên hết mọi người. Mà nói gì đâu xa, ngay chính đứa em trai của anh mà anh còn chả nhớ nổi nữa là. Dù sao thì cậu ấy cũng đang bận làm gì đó cùng đám uchigatana ngoài kia, còn anh ngồi đây một mình với vị chủ nhân tóc trắng – vừa đi hội nghị về trong trạng thái say xỉn, hát nghêu ngao như một thằng điên rồi lăn lên giường ngủ say như chết.

Higekiri cũng chẳng biết saniwa tên gì, bởi vì không ai nhắc đến, không ai gọi, và để khắc phục trí nhớ tồi tệ của mình, anh gán cho saniwa một cái tên rất gợi hình và dễ nhận dạng: "người đàn ông nhếch nhác, cẩu thả nhất bản doanh".

* * *

Chuyện kể rằng Higekiri, người con trai thuộc dòng dõi Minamoto cao quý, người đã thùy mị, nết na lại thêm tư dung tốt đẹp, phải mỗi tội chưa già mà đã mắc bệnh Alzheimer. Trong vùng có một hiền nhân saniwa mền vì dung hạnh mà bất chấp bệnh tật của chàng bèn sai bầu đoàn thê thiếp đem năm chục ngàn lì xì cưới cả hai anh em chàng về.

Cuộc đời làm thê thiếp của chàng còn chưa được bao nhiêu, chưa ăn ở đục khoét của cải được nhiều thì một ngày, saniwa của chàng đi nhậu về say xỉn rồi lăn ra ngủ. Tiện đây cũng nói về các thê tử khác của saniwa, vốn gắn bó với ngài đã lâu mà ỷ quyền cậy thế bắt nạt chàng. Thấy chàng có quần áo đẹp, bọn chúng đua nhau mượn đồ mặc thử. Nhưng chàng là Higekiri cao quý của nhà Minamoto, vậy nên chàng không chấp lũ người tầm thường không biết mùi lụa là gấm vóc đắt tiền là gì kia. Ngày đầu năm, chúng bỏ đi chơi rồi sai chàng đi trông coi saniwa một mình. Không sao, đây là cơ hội để gần gũi và tìm hiểu đức lang quân của mình, cũng như dịp để nhìn cho rõ mặt lão chồng đáng ghét.

Chàng nhìn saniwa thiu thiu ngủ. Có gì đó không đúng ở đây. Cho dù chưa xem mặt saniwa nhiều, chàng vẫn cảm nhận được điều gì đó bất bình thường. Lang quân của chàng trông thật là già, nhất định là do hàng ria mép kia rồi.

Chàng nhìn saniwa, saniwa không nhúc nhích.

Chàng nhìn hàng ria mép, ria mép nhìn chàng vẫy gọi.

A! Chàng không thể kìm lòng được! Đúng thế, chỉ cần nhìn thấy là lòng chàng bứt rứt không yên! Như thứ ái tình dục vọng không thể kìm nén, là khao khát thầm kín không thể nào dứt bỏ!

Và thế là chàng từ từ tiến lại gần, tuốt kiếm ra…

\- BỚ NGƯỜI TA! GIẾT NGƯỜI!

* * *

Hasebe không yên tâm khi để saniwa một mình với tên tachi mới về. Dù thực tế chủ nhân của bản doanh này cũng chẳng phải loại yếu ớt gì cho cam, nhưng ổng đang say, mà lúc say thì ổng nhũn ra như con sứa ươn như bao người khác. Anh cũng không tin tưởng gã vàng hoe nhà Minamoto. Loại người đãng trí tới mức quên luôn tên của em trai mình thì liệu có đáng để tin tưởng?

Thế nên dù mọi người đều khuyên anh đi nghỉ ngơi sau khi tháp tùng saniwa cả một chặng đường dài, Hasebe vẫn chẳng thể yên tâm được. Anh ngồi dậy, chui ra khỏi chăn, khoác thêm áo rồi đi sang phòng chủ nhân.

\- BỚ NGƯỜI TA! GIẾT NGƯỜI!

Tiếng hét của Hasebe vang khắp tòa nhà khiến ai nấy giật bắn mình. Nue đang nằm dài trên sàn gỗ bật dậy gào rống lên. Mikazuki đang uống coca bị sặc. Ookurikara đang chơi cầu lông lỡ tay đánh một phát làm quả cầu đập thẳng vào mặt Yamanbagiri. Tại đây, ngay trên giường của saniwa, tên thư ký mắc bệnh cuồng chủ nhân bắt quả tang Higekiri đang đưa lưỡi kiếm kề cổ ngài.

\- Ê?

Higekiri chớp chớp mắt, chưa kịp giải thích gì đã bị một Hasebe bug-cơ-động-1000 lao tới đấm văng bay qua cửa sổ, rớt thẳng xuống sân tạo thành một tiếng "cốp" rất to.

Trong phòng, saniwa lúc này đã bị cạo sạch hàng ria mép với dao cạo nhãn hiệu Higekiri, trở người sang bên, vẫn còn nói mớ gì đó về tôm tẩm bột rồi kéo chăn trùm đầu ngủ tiếp. Vậy nên Hasebe vừa nhác thấy bóng dáng đám người lố nhố tò mò trước cửa phòng liền bay qua bịt mồm chúng lại trước khi lôi tên tachi ngoài sân đi hỏi tội.

* * *

Lúc này mới giữa chiều, trời vẫn còn nắng ấm, mọi người tụ tập quanh sân ăn bánh uống trà thưởng hoa (và chơi mấy trò điên khùng) trong khi lũ trẻ nghịch tuyết, hoàn toàn quên khuấy sự cố bất ngờ ban nãy thì bất ngờ có tiếng chuông cửa. Tức thì bản doanh náo động, lật đật chạy đi dọn dẹp bãi chiến trường ăn chơi trác táng. Hàng xóm sang chúc Tết? Hay là lại có cơ quan đoàn thể tới thanh tra đầu năm?

\- Xin lỗi, các ngài là…?

Mutsu, Hakata và Hasebe – những gương mặt đại diện của bản doanh bị đẩy ra tiếp khách.

\- Chúng tôi là người của Hội đồng cấp cao – Một gã thanh niên tóc đỏ mặc áo choàng mũ trùm như ma với khuôn mặt cương nghị chìa thẻ nhân viên, trên đề mấy chữ "ATORI – Chuyên viên lực lượng Hành pháp", theo sau là ba người mặc đồng phục như cảnh sát, mà theo trí nhớ của Hasebe thì có vẻ là người của đội An ninh – Chúng tôi tới tìm saniwa các vị để điều tra vụ đánh bom trụ sở.

\- Ồ!

Nguyên một đám toudan núp lùm phía sau bức tường thò những bộ mặt ngáo đá ra. Hasebe lịch sự trả lời:

\- Chủ nhân chúng tôi còn chưa tỉnh rượu, mời các ngài quay lại sau.

Thanh niên tóc đỏ, hay Atori, nhướn mày nhìn Hasebe rồi rút từ trong người một tờ giấy.

\- Đây là lệnh triệu tập. Tôi không có thời gian chờ đợi đâu.

* * *

Hôm nay là ngày đầu năm mới nhưng bản doanh đã có "diễm phúc" được xông đất bởi một đám người từ bên hội đồng mặt mũi hình sự, rõ ràng là không có chút thiện chí. Mutsu muốn bùng nổ. Chúng định làm gì? Bắt saniwa về tra hỏi? Tuy rằng chủ nhân nhà này là người tốt, biệt danh của ổng cũng là "người tốt" nhưng rõ ràng từ trước tới giờ, cái đầu óc năng động và tư duy sáng tạo không cần thiết của ổng đã gây ra quá nhiều rắc rối.

Cốc cốc cốc.

\- Vào đi!

Giọng của Tonbokiri vang lên, có nghĩa là saniwa chưa tỉnh. Mutsu miễn cưỡng mở cửa, mời các vị khách vào phòng. Trên chiếc giường kê cạnh cửa sổ, saniwa vẫn nằm quấn chăn bông to sụ, kế bên là Tonbokiri đứng làm nhiệm vụ canh gác.

\- Chủ nhân! – Hasebe hắng giọng, tiến lại gần lay gọi – Có người bên hội đồng muốn gặp mặt.

Saniwa lầm bầm khó chịu.

\- Ta muốn ngủ.

Vài kẻ không nhịn được, bật ra tiếng cười nho nhỏ. Atori cũng cười, cười một điệu cười hắc ám rồi hùng hổ xắn ống tay áo, bước đến túm cổ xách saniwa ra khỏi giường, treo lủng lẳng trên tay như xách một đứa nhỏ, tay kia đưa ra vả mấy cái.

\- Dậy đi! Đừng có nhờn với bố!

Saniwa nheo nheo mắt, đưa đôi đồng tử lờ đờ quét một loạt khắp phòng rồi dừng lại ở gã tóc đỏ, miệng lầm bầm phả ra một hơi mùi rượu nồng nặc:

\- Mày là ai?

Lông mày gã giật giật:

\- Đội Hành pháp đích thân đến "chúc Tết" đây. Ông là XYZ?

\- Ô, Hành pháp? – Saniwa ngoẹo đầu sang bên, bước đi xiêu vẹo tới vớ lấy áo khoác trùm lên đầu – Ta không phải XYZ, ta là Vinsmoke Sanji!

\- Rồi rồi – Đội An ninh nhìn nhau ngao ngán – Có lẽ chúng ta cần đợi ông ta tỉnh rượu đã.

\- Mắc mệt – Atori vươn tay ra, túm lấy cổ áo saniwa, tay kia lục túi đưa ra một ống thuốc nho nhỏ - Nào ông anh! Ngoan ngoãn uống hết đi nào ~

Saniwa dù vẫn đang trạng thái nửa mơ nửa tỉnh, nhưng bằng bản năng từ những lần bị lũ đao kiếm trong nhà cho uống thuốc, lập tức giãy dụa.

\- KHÔNG! TA KHÔNG UỐNG!

To mồm thì thuốc càng dễ xuống họng. Saniwa điên cuồng vật lộn, đạp Atori bay thẳng vào tường, lọ thuốc cũng vì thế mà bắn lên trời rồi đập thẳng xuống bàn vỡ tan.

\- Các ngươi vừa cho chủ nhân bọn ta uống thứ gì vậy?

Hasebe là người đầu tiên hồi phục sau cú sốc, lao tới túm cổ Atori. Còn gã, với bản mặt hớn hở như không, dễ dàng vật anh chàng sang bên rồi đứng dậy cười đáp:

\- Chỉ là "thuốc nói sự thật" thôi mà, không có gì nguy hiểm đâu.

Trước những con mắt quan ngại và có vẻ muốn rút kiếm ra nói chuyện của đám toudan, một gã nhân viên đội An ninh mới lên tiếng hòa giải.

\- Đây là nghiên cứu mới của đội Kỹ thuật, mặc dù chỉ mới đang trong giai đoạn thử nghiệm nhưng cho kết quả khá tích cực. Vậy nên đừng lo lắng q-

BỐP!

Một cú đấm rất kêu nhằm thẳng mặt gã tóc đỏ bên đội Hành pháp. Người ra tay là… saniwa?

Mọi người chớp chớp mặt, saniwa đã giật kiếm của Mutsu rồi nhắm thẳng bốn vị khách không mời mà đâm chém túi bụi.

\- Cút khỏi bản doanh của ta!

\- Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?

\- E hèm – Một thành viên khác bên đội An ninh vừa né đòn vừa phân tích, với một thái độ rất không phù hợp hoàn cảnh – Có vẻ đây là tác dụng phụ của thuốc trên người say rượu.

\- Sao mấy chú tỉnh ruồi thế hả?!

\- Phiền quá!

Atori lầm bầm, sút một cú hạ nốc ao lão saniwa đang học đòi múa túy quyền rồi vác ổng lên như cái bao gạo.

\- Tôi mang ông ta về hội đồng trước đây.

Nói rồi dịch chuyển tức thời mất hút.

Ba thành viên lực lượng an ninh ở lại lấy lời khai của Hasebe xong thì lục tục xin lỗi rồi kéo nhau ra về.

\- Còn saniwa nhà chúng tôi thì sao?

\- Tôi đoán thẩm vấn xong, ông ấy sẽ được thả về thôi. Mặc dù còn tùy xem dưới tác dụng phụ của thuốc thì ông ấy có thêm chuyện gì không nữa… - Gã dừng lại, đắn đo lựa lời – Dù sao thì khi về trụ sở, tôi sẽ nhờ Konnosuke hỏi thăm giùm các cậu.

\- Vậy cảm ơn anh.

Đội An ninh về rồi, một đám toudan đứng trơ như phỗng trước cửa.

\- Này, liệu chủ nhân có bị tra tấn không? – Mutsu khẽ rùng mình.

\- Ông ấy đã uống thuốc rồi thì còn tra tấn làm cái gì – Thợ rèn đưa tay móc mũi, một tay vịn vào tường vẻ lười nhác – Thôi lo lắng vô ích đi. Trừ khi saniwa là thủ phạm vụ đánh bom. Mà nếu ông ta có muốn đánh bom thật thì mấy cậu nghĩ người như ông ta lại để bị bắt dễ dàng thế hả?

Nghe thợ rèn giảng giải, mọi người rồi cũng an tâm, chỉ có Tonbokiri mở miệng:

\- Thợ rèn, ngài lớn rồi, đừng móc mũi nơi công cộng nữa.

* * *

Bản doanh lại tiếp tục những hoạt động thường ngày, hay đúng hơn là hoạt động vui chơi ngày Tết. Kẻ uống rượu vẫn tiếp tục uống rượu. Kẻ ngắm hoa tiếp tục ngắm hoa. Kẻ chụp ảnh tự sướng vẫn tiếp tục tự sướng. Mikazuki cẩn thận đặt những nhánh cây khẳng khiu vào lọ, nhìn ngắm ngược xuôi rồi bắt đầu tỉa tót, rồi lại cắm… Kogitsunemaru ngồi nhìn chán chê đã bỏ đi uống rượu cùng đám Nihongou, bỏ mặc lão già một mình, vậy nên Mikazuki quay sang làm phiền người gần nhất.

\- Trông được chứ?

Tonbokiri đặt chén rượu xuống, nhìn những cành cây khẳng khiu trụi lá tội nghiệp cắm trong bình hoa sứ rồi phán:

\- Rác rưởi.

\- Gì cơ?

Mikazuki trong thoáng chốc đã nghĩ mình nghe lầm.

\- Tôi bảo là "rác rưởi". Ngài không có khiếu nghệ thuật đâu, từ bỏ đi!

Nói xong, Tonbokiri cũng xách hũ rượu đi nhập bọn với đám người bên kia, bỏ mặc Mikazuki một mình trong cú sốc: Con người hiền lành và lịch sự nhất bản doanh đây sao?

Người ta thường bảo rằng những người hiền lành khi nổi giận là những kẻ đáng sợ nhất. Tức nước vỡ bờ, chị Dậu sẽ cho lý trưởng biết thế nào là nắm đấm. Tuy nhiên, có lý do gì để Tonbokiri nổi giận cơ chứ. Khi Mikazuki ngẫm lại những chuyện trước giờ, anh chàng to xác đó chưa bao giờ nổi điên cả, cũng chẳng có vẻ gì anh ta đang say. Và trước kia, dù Mikazuki có nhờ tên danh thương đó làm gì đi nữa, giặt giũ, bưng nước, chẻ củi, chăn ngựa… thì anh ta cũng có vẻ gì là khó chịu đâu? Thỉnh thoảng hắn có trêu chọc Tonbokiri chút đỉnh, giả vờ ốm để được cõng hay mua tặng anh ta dây buộc tóc gắn đồ trang trí hình chuồn chuồn, anh ta cũng chẳng lấy làm phiền.

Càng nghĩ Mikazuki càng cảm thấy có vấn đề, vậy nên hắn bí mật bám theo tên yari đầy khả nghi.

* * *

Bởi hôm nay là ngày đầu năm mới, Tsurumaru hứa sẽ "ngoan" nhưng chả hiểu sao không ai tin lời hắn cả. Ai cũng cười vào mặt hắn. Khi ngẫm lại cuộc đời mình ở bản doanh, Tsurumaru cảm thấy rất ấm ức. Mặc dù là một trong những thanh kiếm đầu tiên và gắn bó với chủ nhân nhất, hắn không có chút quyền lực gì ở cái bản doanh này cả. Chủ nhân không cho hắn đảm nhận bất cứ chức vụ gì. Danh tiếng và thực lực của hắn thì chẳng thể sánh nổi với thiên hạ ngũ kiếm hay thậm chí là tam đại danh thương. Hắn mạnh, nhưng chẳng là gì so với những kẻ khác: quá yếu khi đặt bên cạnh các oodachi, cũng không thực tiễn trong chiến đấu như naginata. Đến cuối cùng, có lẽ thứ duy nhất khiến nhân loại nhớ đến Tsurumaru Kuninaga là vẻ đẹp hoàn mỹ của hắn, thứ sắc đẹp khiến người đời giành giật.

Nói vậy chẳng phải hắn chỉ là công cụ làm cảnh, là vật trang trí thôi sao? Và nếu hắn đẹp đến thế thì tại sao chẳng ai trong bản doanh này thích hắn?

Càng nghĩ càng thấy cuộc đời này thật sai trái và bế tắc, Tsurumaru đặt bát rượu xuống, mặt đỏ tưng bừng, ngoẹo đầu sang bên tựa vào Jiroutachi rền rĩ:

\- Tôi khổ quá trời đất ơi!

Hội bợm nhậu và những người đang thưởng rượu quay sang nhìn hắn, lắc đầu. Tuy không nói ra nhưng ai cũng nghĩ anh chàng không được nghịch phá nên bộc phát cơn sầu đời mà thôi. Ishikirimaru ngồi cạnh đưa tay vỗ vai hắn an ủi:

\- Mới đầu năm mới đừng nói điều xui xẻo. Có gì kể ra xem nào?

Tsurumaru nấc một tiếng nghẹn ngào, rồi lảo đảo quay sang gục đầu vào lòng gã thần kiếm nhà Sanjou.

\- Tôi… cô độc quá!

Cảnh tượng này thật quen thuộc, một cảm giác thật dejà vu.

Tonbokiri nhìn hắn, khóe miệng khẽ cong lên đầy vẻ ác ý rủa:

\- Đáng đời.

\- Hức, xem anh ta bắt nạt tôi kìa! – Tsurumaru đưa tay gạt nước mắt, tru tréo rất kịch. Nhưng dù anh ta có làm ra bộ tội nghiệp đến đâu thì cũng chả khiến ai mủi lòng nổi.

\- Câm miệng! Ngươi không có tư cách phán xét người khác!

Tonbokiri đặt mạnh chén rượu xuống bàn, miệng thét vang như sấm, khiến cả phòng im phăng phắc. Otegine ngồi bên hú hồn, lủi nhanh vào góc và trốn ngay sau một Iwatooshi hộ pháp khi Tonbokiri tiếp tục cơn cuồng nộ.

\- Ngươi là một thằng màu mè lắm mồm vô tích sự! – Yari hầm hầm chỉ tay vào tên tóc trắng – Chỉ tại ngươi! Tại ngươi mà cả bản doanh đồn ầm lên ta có ý với Ichigo!

Trước thân hình đồ sộ của một trong những kẻ cao lớn nhất bản doanh, Tsurumaru bỗng trở nên bé nhỏ đến kì lạ. Hắn bám lấy Ishikirimaru, dùng anh ta làm lá chắn rồi thò cổ ra lấy hết sức can đảm nói:

\- Tôi không cố tình, với lại chẳng phải như vậy vẫn tốt hơn bị Ichigo làm thịt sao?

\- Không "cố tình" thì "cố ý"!

Yari lại gầm lên, lập tức một nhóm người phải xông vào ngăn cản, lo sợ anh chàng hộ pháp nóng máu mất kiểm soát, nhưng điều đó chỉ khiến tóc đỏ chuyển hướng mục tiêu sang người khác.

\- Iwatooshi, anh mặc đồ quá hở hang! Đừng lấy cớ mình cao thì vải không đủ nhé. Áo thì khoe ngực và quần thì xẻ tà! Anh có biết bọn nhỏ trong bản doanh sợ anh đến mức nào không?!... Cả ngươi nữa, Nagasone! Ngươi có ý thức được cái "thời trang" của ngươi nhức mắt đến độ nào không?... Tỏ tình đi, thằng hèn!... Hasebe, đồ cuồng chủ nhân, đừng đu bám theo ông ta nữa. Ngươi làm ông ta sợ đấy… Yamanbagiri, ngưng tự kỉ đi! Cậu rất đẹp, đẹp hơn lão hàng giả Kotetsu nhiều, vậy nên ít nhất hãy nhìn hắn ta mà học tập…

Tonbokiri tuôn một tràng dài, nói hết hơi hết nước bọt rồi mới nguôi giận bỏ đi, để lại một đám người ngẩn tò te. Lúc này, Mutsu mới hắng giọng lên tiếng:

\- Có khi nào anh ta trúng phải "thuốc nói sự thật" không?

\- Sao cậu nghĩ thế? – Mikazuki, kẻ nãy giờ khôn ngoan núp lùm tránh khỏi con mắt của tên yari lên cơn, giờ mới thò mặt ra đưa tay lên che miệng hỏi.

Mutsu gãi đầu suy nghĩ.

\- Lúc trước chủ nhân vật lộn dữ quá làm thuốc bắn tung tóe khắp phòng, có khi nó rớt trúng chén trà trên bàn cũng nên, ai biết?... Ê này, ngài định đi đâu?

* * *

Tonbokiri ngồi lặng im một mình dưới mái hiên, nhìn ra những rặng anh đào quanh chiếc ao nhỏ, cảm nhận những làn gió nhẹ lướt qua mang theo mùi cỏ cây ngai ngái phả vào mặt. Sau những giây phút nóng máu, giờ đây cái đầu anh đã dịu lại. Hôm nay là ngày đầu năm, ngày nghỉ của toàn bản doanh, vậy nên anh cũng tận hưởng theo cách của mình. Nhưng thật kì lạ, anh cảm thấy mình như được giải tỏa khỏi mọi vướng mắc, thoát khỏi mọi kìm kẹp, giới hạn thông thường của luân lý và đạo đức. Cảm giác như anh là một siêu nhân có thể làm được bất cứ điều gì vậy.

\- Chào Tonbokiri!

Mikazuki từ đâu tiến lại với nụ cười thường trực rõ bỉ ổi. Tonbokiri khẽ lắc đầu, ý nghĩ này thật sai trái: thiên hạ ngũ kiếm không thể cười bỉ ổi được. Vậy nên anh cười đáp lại, lịch sự rót trà mời Mikazuki ngồi xuống cùng thưởng ngoạn khung cảnh tuyệt đẹp. Một trận gió thoảng qua làm những cánh hoa anh đào rơi lả tả. Mikazuki khẽ đưa tay chạm vào mái tóc đỏ rực của chàng trai yari, lấy ra một cánh hoa mỏng tanh màu trắng tinh khiết. Hai đôi mắt khẽ chạm vào nhau như điện xẹt.

\- Này, nói xem cậu nghĩ gì về ta? – Mikazuki cất giọng êm ái đầy ma mị, đôi mắt xanh xoáy sâu vào người đối diện.

Tonbokiri nhìn hắn, khuôn mặt không chút biến đổi.

\- Ngài rất đẹp, đặc biệt là đôi mắt hút hồn, chẳng trách mà khiến nhiều người si mê ngài như vậy. Nhưng ngoài chiến đấu ra thì ngài thật quá sức vô dụng. Không phải tôi có thành kiến gì nhưng tôi nghĩ nhân cách của ngài thật vặn vẹo và biến thái. Ngôn từ của ngài thật thiếu tao nhã, trừ khi ngài không hiểu những điều mình nói, mà tôi tin rằng một thanh kiếm sống cả ngàn năm như ngài thì nhất định chẳng ngây thơ gì.

Mikazuki vẫn mỉm cười, vành môi khẽ nhếch lên đầy ẩn ý.

\- Điều đó… cậu nghĩ là tốt hay xấu?

\- Nó không hợp với hình tượng thiên hạ ngũ kiếm.

\- Vậy cậu nói xem Nihongou có ra dáng "danh thương" không?

\- Hoàn toàn không! – Tonbokiri trả lời lập tức chẳng buồn suy nghĩ – Anh ta trông rất ngầu, nhưng ăn mặc xoàng xĩnh hệt như một tên lao công.

Nói xong, anh nhăn nhó nhận ra mình lại buột mồm lỡ lời. Lúc này, không có men rượu che mờ lý trí, anh bắt đầu hối hận khi nghĩ lại về những điều mình thốt ra ban nãy. Mikazuki vẫn nhìn anh cười ha ha đầy bỉ ổi.

\- Này nói xem… - Mikazuki đưa tay khẽ chạm vào cánh tay hộ pháp của anh chàng yari, thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người – Cậu thích người như thế nào?

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau đắm đuối vẽ nên một khung cảnh đầy ám muội, nhưng Tonbokiri, bằng phép màu diệu kì gọi tên "thuốc nói sự thật" lại tiếp tục chìm trong suy nghĩ.

\- Tôi không có một tiêu chuẩn cụ thể nào cả. Chỉ cần là người tốt, ít phiền phức là đủ. Dù sao ở mỗi người vẫn luôn có vô vàn mặt nhân cách khác nhau. Nếu phải chọn thì tôi nghĩ tôi thích những người vui vẻ, lạc quan một chút…

\- Vậy ta thì sao?

Mikazuki đột ngột cắt ngang khiến anh chàng tóc đỏ dừng lại nhìn gã một lượt từ trên xuống dưới rồi phán.

\- Ngài là một người tẻ nhạt và cực kì phiền phức.

Nụ cười trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của thiên hạ ngũ kiếm bỗng chốc trở nên méo mó. Tonbokiri thật muốn đưa tay lên tự vả vào mồm, không hiểu ma xui quỷ khiến gì mà lại phát ngôn như thế. Nhưng biết có lỗi mà chẳng sửa lại còn đế thêm vào một cách thản nhiên.

\- Tôi biết ngài ghét Nihongou vì anh ta được chủ nhân ưa thích nhưng chấp nhận đi, ngài quá kín đáo và nữ tính so với gu của chủ nhân.

\- Ta mà thèm quan tâm tới thằng già đó! – Mikazuki gào lên, vứt luôn "hình tượng" vào sọt rác, rồi bất thần áp môi lên hôn chàng trai tóc đỏ - Người ta thích là cậu!

Tonbokiri, nửa hoảng loạn vì những điều mình nói, nửa chết điếng vì Mikazuki, mất một lúc lâu mới hoàn hồn.

\- Xin lỗi, tôi thích người khác rồi.

Mikazuki chưa từng chịu cú đả kích nào lớn như vậy. Mọi thứ trước mắt dường như sụp đổ, miệng cười méo xệch hỏi:

\- Ai…?

\- Namazuo – Tóc đỏ tự động đáp lại như cái máy.

Quá đau khổ, Mikazuki từ từ bỏ đi với trái tim tan nát. Tonbokiri lúc này mới bàng hoàng nhận ra bản thân đã trúng phải thứ thuốc kì quái của hội đồng. Ngày đầu năm mới của bản doanh bỗng chốc biến thành bi kịch.

* * *

 **Extra:**

Saniwa đưa tay sờ má, nơi vẫn còn in hằn dấu năm ngón tay đỏ lừ rõ mồn một. Xung quanh ngài, ai nấy bịt mồm cười, quá hiểu vị chủ nhân "đáng kính" có thể làm gì khi trúng thuốc.

\- Bọn Hành pháp khốn nạn! – Saniwa nguyền rủa.

Ngồi trong góc, Tonbokiri gầm gừ úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay.

\- Ít nhất thì ngài không nhớ mình đã làm gì – Anh cười đau khổ - Giờ tôi còn mặt mũi nào nhìn mọi người nữa.

Trong lúc đó, ở võ đường, Mikazuki tuyệt vọng uống say bét nhè và kể khổ với anh em nhà Sanjou một nỗi buồn gọi tên _"thiên hạ ngũ kiếm xinh đẹp không bằng một thằng dùng tay không bốc ph*n"_.

 **Hết chương 20**

Chương sau: Fudou Yukimitsu

* * *

 **Lảm nhảm:**

Vậy là cuối cùng số chương của câu chuyện này đã cán mốc 20 trong khi nội dung vẫn đang mắc kẹt ở quá khứ vì lý do là bạn tác giả vừa bận vừa lười, đặc biệt là sau khi vn-sharing sập, bạn càng lấy cớ để nghỉ xả hơi. (Thật ra thì mình cũng bận ôn thi thật). Nội dung của chương này, nói chung diễn biến ở nửa đầu và nửa sau rất khác biệt bởi mình viết nửa đầu ngay sau chương 19 và nửa sau mới gần đây.

Về cặp đôi kì cục trong chương này, khi đọc lại mình cũng phải cảm thán rằng OTP của mình còn éo có nhiều đất diễn bằng. Dù sao thì mấy cặp đôi trong truyện này cũng mang tính chất ngẫu hứng phụ thuộc hứng thú nhất thời của mình mà thôi. Ví dụ như trước đây, mình muốn Mikazuki và Nihongou thành một cặp vì tính cách lẫn tạo hình đầy đối lập, cũng có lúc mình muốn ship Mikazuki với Ishikirimaru, nhưng thợ rèn cần có bạn tri kỉ. Tsurumaru vẫn tiếp tục FA… Chả ai biết, humour và parody mới là chân lý của câu chuyện này.

Chương sau lúc đầu dự tính viết về nội dung khác, nhưng mình chợt nhận ra đây là chương có đuôi 1, nên theo thông lệ, mình sẽ đặt tên và viết về một nhân vật nào đó: Chương 1 – Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, là thanh kiếm mình cưng nhất, chương 11 – Mikazuki Munechika, viết để kỉ niệm lão già 5 cánh về và bởi vì mình rất muốn dìm hàng ổng. Chương sau là Fudou vì đây là kiếm mới, tạo hình cũng không tệ, ban đầu hơi thất vọng vì ẻm là tantou, sau lại thấy thương vì người ta bỏ rơi em, chỉ quan tâm tới thiên hạ ngũ kiếm tóc dài mà dù thiên hạ có nói gì thì mình vẫn thấy anh thật là một thảm họa cả về mặt thời trang và giải phẫu. Game cần có nhiều trai bara hơn *ôm mẹt khóc*


	21. Fudou Yukimitsu

Nazetarou Fubuki: Đại bản doanh trong truyện này rất bình đẳng và "bình đẳng" nghĩa là mọi thanh kiếm đều bị dìm, kiếm càng hiếm thì càng trở thành đối tượng bị dìm XD Hãy chấp nhận điều đó. Và mặc dù mình dìm Tsurumaru và Mikazuki vô tội vạ nhưng không có ghét bỏ gì đâu *roflmao* Chẳng qua bình thường phũ quen rồi.

 **Chương 21 – Fudou Yukimitsu**

 **Summary:** Nhân dịp Fudou đã về với bản doanh, một cuộc thi đấu điên rồ được tổ chức để ăn mừng.

 **Characters:** Fudou, saniwa cùng rất nhiều nhân vật khác

 **Word:** 3928

* * *

Khoảnh khắc khó khăn nhất đối với một thanh kiếm, đó là khi mới xuất hiện ở thế giới này trong hình hài con người nhưng vẫn mang những ký ức xưa cũ. Cách biệt về văn hóa, thời đại, nỗi cô đơn và lạc lõng chưa bao giờ là một trở ngại tầm thường.

Fudou Yukimitsu ngửa mặt lên, lấm lét nhìn theo hình bóng đoàn quân chiến chinh nơi sa trường, những kẻ rồi đây sẽ là đồng đội của cậu. Tất cả bọn họ đều thật cao lớn, oai hùng và mạnh mẽ. Nỗi mặc cảm càng khiến cậu cố thu mình lại, nép vào dưới cặp ngực thần thánh của chàng trai có điệu cười ác bá.

\- Chủ nhân, chúng tôi đưa Fudou về rồi đây!

Vếu to cất giọng cười sang sảng, nhấc bổng cậu đặt xuống đất, đẩy ra trước mặt một người đàn ông trung niên tóc trắng dài xơ xác bay phất phơ trong gió, mặc thứ gì trông như áo sơ mi bên trong kimono truyền thống.

\- Chào chủ nhân, tôi là Fudou Yukimitsu… hic…

Saniwa ngao ngán lắc đầu.

* * *

Nỗi buồn cô độc không anh em bạn bè thân thích là một nỗi ám ảnh to lớn. Kể ra "gần gũi" với cậu vẫn có Hasebe hay Souza cùng chung một chủ nhưng nhìn thái độ của họ thì cậu tự biết không nên làm phiền thì hơn.

Saniwa sắp đặt cho cậu ở chung cùng các tantou, điều này cũng chẳng khiến cậu vui hơn chút nào bởi phần lớn bọn họ đều là anh em với nhau, và nếu không phải thì lại là những toudan xuất sắc, giỏi giang trong khi cậu chỉ là kẻ mới đến với nỗi sợ hãi bất tận mỗi khi ra trận cùng tên naginata cao lớn.

\- Iwatooshi? – Imanotsurugi cười, vỗ vỗ mấy cái vào lưng khiến Fudou muốn sụm cả lưng – Trông anh ấy hơi đáng sợ nhưng thực ra hiền lắm. Iwatooshi dễ thương nhất!

Fudou bất giác đứng lùi xa Ima một chút.

* * *

Tự một lúc nào đó, đại bản doanh bắt đầu đặt lệ tổ chức tiệc tùng mừng kiếm mới. Nhưng bởi Mutsu và Hakata muốn làm gì đó vui vẻ hơn bèn đề xuất mở đại hội thể thao dành cho các tantou.

\- Tại sao lại không nhỉ?

Saniwa đồng ý ngay, bản thân ngài dính lấy đống hồ sơ, sổ sách lâu ngày cũng sắp hóa điên và cần được giải trí. Tuy nhiên bởi đây là hội thao dành cho các kiếm nên nội dung thi đấu cũng chẳng thể tầm thường được.

Một buổi sáng tinh mơ, Fudou lọ mọ chui khỏi giường, lờ đờ soi gương chải lại mái tóc xù như tổ quạ thì nghe bên ngoài có tiếng khua chiêng gõ mõ inh ỏi.

\- Gì vậy nhỉ?

Fudou lầm bầm tự hỏi, vừa thò mặt ra đã thấy Shishiou hớn hở vác nue bước nhanh trên hành lang.

\- Ồ nhóc con! – Shishiou đứng lại hỏi thăm – Sao còn đứng đây? Còn không mau ra thi đấu!

Hỏi vậy nhưng cũng chẳng để thằng nhóc kịp trả lời, chàng trai trẻ túm áo lôi đi luôn. Fudou ngơ ngác bước theo. "Thi đấu?" Thi cái gì mới được cơ chứ? Tối hôm qua, Jiroutachi lôi cậu sang dãy phòng oodachi uống rượu cùng Nihongou đến say xỉn chẳng biết trời trăng gì. Cậu cũng chẳng biết làm thế nào mà cậu về phòng được nữa là.

Fudou đến nơi vừa lúc kết thúc diễn văn khai mạc. Hơn 50 toudan trong bản doanh đứng xúm xít trong khu vực thi đấu. Bên kia khu đất trống là kiếm nhà Awataguchi, thật dễ dàng để nhận ra họ nhờ đồng phục đặc thù. Bên cạnh là Imanotsurugi nhún nhảy trên đôi guốc gỗ, vây quanh bởi bốn ông anh cao lớn, bự chảng. Fudou tự nhắc mình không nên chọc giận cậu ta, không biết thế nào chứ dính một chưởng từ bất kì ông anh nào nhà Sanjou cũng cầm chắc một vé vào phòng trị thương nằm dài.

\- Sau đây là nội dung thi đấu thứ nhất! – Yamato, chàng trai có khuôn mặt thánh thiện nhà Shinsengumi cầm mic giới thiệu, tay kia giật tấm vải che trước khán đài, để lộ ra những súc thịt to chưa từng thấy – Phần thi này mang tên "Chặt thịt khủng long". Trong 10 phút, ai chặt được nhiều khoanh thịt nhất là người chiến thắng.

Đám đông xung quanh ồ lên, reo hò phấn khích còn Fudou nhìn bằng ánh mắt "các vị đang đùa tôi phải không?", chưa kể việc cậu không hiểu mấy người này kiếm đâu ra thịt của loài sinh vật đã tuyệt chủng từ thời tiền sử. Họ… không quay về thời đó chỉ để săn thú chứ? Fudou còn chưa kịp nói gì thì đã bị ai đó đạp vào vị trí thi đấu, với một cái bàn đặt trên đó là súc thịt to đến mức chắn hết cả tầm nhìn.

\- Khoanh thịt đạt tiêu chuẩn là khoanh thịt có đường kính ít nhất 30cm và dày 4cm được cắt qua lõi xương. Còn giờ thì 3, 2, 1, bắt đầu!

Yamato vừa hô xong, biệt đội tantou lập tức cầm những con dao phay bự chảng lên xẻ thịt. Đây quả là một thử thách gian nan khi dù cố gắng đến đâu, lưỡi dao cũng không thể nào cắt xuyên qua ống xương cứng như đá.

\- Tôi bỏ cuộc! – Hakata gào lên – Làm thế quái nào mà cắt được chứ?!

Yamato bắc loa điềm tĩnh nói: - Phần thưởng là 10000 koban.

Tức thì đôi mắt Hakata bật sáng, cậu tiếp tục cầm dao cò cưa qua ống xương đầy sát khí. Phía bên kia khu vực thi đấu, Sayo vốn đã quen với việc chặt thịt khủng long ngày trước, lập tức hỏi mượn bản thể của Kousetsu để chặt thịt. Rõ ràng một con dao phay bình thường không thể có đủ sức mạnh để làm điều này. Imanotsurugi cũng nhanh trí mượn kiếm của Mikazuki, rõ ràng kiếm càng tốt thì chặt càng dễ.

Thế rồi khu vực thi đấu bống chốc trở nên cực kì nhốn nháo bởi những tiếng í ới và kim loại chát chúa. Hotarumaru đem bản thể của mình cho Aizen, và cậu nhóc vốn không quen cầm kiếm lớn đã chém đôi cả súc thịt lẫn chiếc bàn thành hai nửa. Yagen thậm chí còn đổ axit sulfuric đặc vào lõi để làm mềm xương…

Fudou nhìn mọi người, sự tự ti của cậu càng bay vút lên một tầm cao mới, bởi rõ ràng cho đến giờ cậu vẫn không nghĩ ra cách nào để chặt được. Thế nên cậu đứng đấy, lấy rượu ra tu ừng ực.

\- Này, đây không phải lúc để uống rượu đâu! – Shishiou đứng ngoài kêu lên – Cậu cần anh giúp gì không?

Fudou quay lại lè nhè:

\- Tôi là một thanh kiếm yếu ớt và vô dụng, dù có cầm tachi cũng chẳng làm nổi trò trống gì đâu. Trừ khi có một chiếc cưa máy thì may ra-

\- Ồ hay đó! Để anh đi lấy!

Fudou chớp chớp mắt. Ba phút sau, chàng trai tóc vàng quay lại cùng một chiếc cưa máy. Kết quả chung cuộc Hakata về nhất với 12 khoanh thịt (không ai hiểu làm sao cậu ta làm được điều đó), Fudou về thứ nhì.

* * *

Nội dung thứ hai là cuộc đấu giao hữu giữa các anh trai mang tên gọi "Đường đua địa ngục". Vừa nghe xong, Fudou đã mang rượu lên tu thêm một ngụm lớn. Ha, chả liên quan đến cậu! Thế nhưng ban tổ chức – những con người có thừa nhiệt huyết và năng lượng nhất định không bỏ qua.

\- Fudou à, em cứ chọn đại một người trong bản doanh làm đại diện tham gia đi! Ai cũng được hết! – Mutsu xoắn xít, giật lon rượu của thằng nhóc – Đừng uống nữa, phải tỉnh táo để thi nốt vòng cuối chứ.

\- Hic…

\- Chọn đại đi.

Fudou miễn cưỡng phóng tầm mắt kèm nhèm với cái đầu lâng lâng nhìn ra đám đông phởn phơ ngồi xem hội, toàn những người mà cậu thậm chí còn chưa biết tên nhớ mặt. Thế rồi, cậu quay lại gật gà gật gù nhìn Shishiou, chỉ vào nue:

\- Em chọn… người con này ghét nhất!

Mutsu và Shishiou đưa mắt nhìn nhau nín cười.

Nội dung vòng thứ hai là chạy 1km, vừa bóc hành vừa ăn chuối, sau đó uống nửa lít cà phê khi tới đích. Fudou đưa đôi mắt lim dim nhìn lên đường đua rải đầy đinh nhọn hoắt cùng các chướng ngại vật không rõ là cái gì. Trước vạch xuất phát, bốn ông anh nhà Sanjou – to xác nhưng ham hố đều có mặt đầy đủ. Ichigo tuy một thân một mình nhưng lại có dàn cổ động viên đông đảo reo hò cổ vũ. Bên cạnh có saniwa, mặt mày nhăn nhó miễn cưỡng đứng vào hàng.

\- Vâng, vòng thi này có sự góp mặt của nhân vật tai to mặt lớn, siêu VIP của bản doanh chúng ta: ngài saniwa sage! – Mutsu cầm mic bình luận đầy phấn khích – Ngài sẽ đại diện cho Fudou Yukimitsu tham gia vòng này. Cố lên chủ nhân!

Saniwa giơ tay ý kiến: - Ta có thể bỏ cuộc ngay bây giờ không?

Mutsu cười đáp: - Xin lỗi, mọi thí sinh không được phép bỏ cuộc trừ khi có lý do chính đáng.

Tiếng còi báo hiệu vang lên, các thí sinh lập tức lao khỏi vạch xuất phát, để lại saniwa và Ishikirimaru cùng đứng hít khói. Dẫn đầu là Akashi và Kogitsunemaru băng lên với khí thế ngút trời không thể nào ngăn cản, trong chớp mắt đã biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn khán giả… té xuống cái hố lộ thiên đột ngột hiện ra.

\- NGẠC NHIÊN CHƯA? – Tsurumaru giật lấy mic giành quyền bình luận – Đường chạy này do tôi thiết kế đấy!

Gã vừa nói xong, lại được thêm hai mạng là Souza và Iwatooshi cùng rớt hố. Mikazuki vừa chạy qua khúc ngoặt, lập tức một tràng mưa tên tự động bắn ra xối xả.

\- Thật nguy hiểm! – Ishikirimaru vuốt ngực trấn tĩnh, nãy giờ anh vẫn đứng ở vạch xuất phát để ăn chuối và bóc hành cho xong.

\- Thật độc ác! – Hotarumaru thêm vào. Trước nguy cơ Akashi có thể bị loại, cậu đang tính vào thay anh mình.

Saniwa mặt méo xệch, nhìn đường đua gian nan trải dài bất tận, lầm bầm: - Chúng tính giết người phải không?

Fudou nhìn thảm cảnh trên đường đua, rùng mình, vội gào lên:

\- Tôi xin lỗi chủ nhân!

\- Không sao – Ngài quay lại trấn an thằng nhóc – dù sao ta cũng muốn thử một ph-

Saniwa chưa nói xong, Ishikirimaru đã vấp té chống vó trên đường đua ngay cạnh ngài, còn Mikazuki vướng phải bẫy, treo lủng lẳng trên cây đầy bất lực. Cho tới lúc này dù cho các anh trai của chúng ta đều là những chiến binh oai hùng đã trải qua vô số khoảnh khắc vào sinh ra tử, giành vô số vinh quanh thì cũng đều te tua khi chưa qua nổi chặng đường.

Mặc dù đa số thí sinh rất nản chí, một số vẫn tìm ra những biện pháp an toàn tiến tới. Kousetsu vừa tụng kinh niệm Phật vừa dùng một cây sào thiệt dài để dò đường. Điều này có vẻ không hiệu quả lắm bởi bao nhiêu loại bẫy đều được kích hoạt, vẽ nên một thảm cảnh ác liệt thách thức ý chí người chơi. Ichigo sau khi chung số phận treo tòn teng trên cây cùng Mikazuki đã triệu hồi bản thể tự thoát ra, đồng thời nghĩ ra phương án vượt đường đua bằng cách đu cây như người nhện. Vậy mới nói, đại hội thể thao (?) không chỉ là dịp vui chơi giải trí mà còn giúp nâng cao thể lực, tôi luyện ý chí và phát huy sức sáng tạo. Khán giả nhiệt liệt hò reo cổ vũ trước những phát kiến bất ngờ còn Fudou miệng há hốc trừng trừng nhìn lên đường đua, tự hỏi liệu có phải mình đã uống quá chén (và liệu mình có thể sống sót khi ở chung với đám người không biết nên gọi kẻ điên hay thiên tài này).

Saniwa và gã thần kiếm nhà Sanjou lúc bấy giờ vẫn còn chưa qua nổi 100 mét đầu tiên, đưa những cặp mắt quan ngại nhìn chặng đường trước mặt – ban đầu còn nguyên vẹn bằng phẳng, giờ sau khi bao nhiêu thí sinh xông pha anh dũng cảm tử đã kích hoạt vô số bẫy, tạo thành địa hình hào lũy rải đầy đinh, cắm tên chi chít, đâu đây còn là những hố chông sâu hoắm do hạc già mất nết đào lẫn thuốc nổ cảy xới. Phải nói rằn dù hai người có muốn vượt lên trước thì cũng đành bất lực.

Dẫn đầu lúc này là Hotarumaru và Ichigo, quần áo rách bươm, mặt mày lấm lem bùn đất, thở phì phò thận trọng nhìn 100 mét cuối cùng chưa được khai phá.

\- Anh nghĩ Tsurumaru chuẩn bị gì ở gần đích? – Hotarumaru quẹt mồ hôi, đứng lại hoàn hồn sau khi vượt qua một trận mưa phân kinh hoàng.

\- Tôi không nghĩ trí tưởng tượng của chúng ta có thể chạm tới vực thẳm điên rồ của hắn.

Hai người nhìn nhau thở dài. Dù sao cuộc đua cũng cần một người chiến thắng để kết thúc, vậy nên anh trai quốc dân và oodachi thống nhất cùng nhau cảm tử. Trời trong xanh, ánh nắng chan hòa, những bước chân điên cuồng đạp trên mặt đất đầy hiểm họa.

Còn 30 mét nữa là tới đích. Ichigo đạp trúng bẫy, bị một tấm lưới treo lơ lửng trên cành như đánh cá. Ai dám bảo đây là chặng đua tốc độ? Đơn thuần là trò chơi may rủi mà thôi.

10 mét. Hotarumaru nhắm mắt nhắm mũi liều mình chạy tới.

5 mét.

3 mét.

Một tiếng nổ ầm vang cùng mưa đá ào ào rơi xuống. Tất cả các thí sinh và khán giả cùng mở to mắt kinh hoàng. Akashi và Aizen cùng gào lên:

\- KHÔNGGGGGGGGG!

Đá rơi xuống tấp thành chiến lũy. Mất một lúc lâu sau, khói bụi mới dần tan để lộ hình bóng đen đen mờ ảo. Ở khu vực an toàn an toàn sau vạch đích, saniwa bế Hotarumaru tơi tả và tàn tạ, mặt mũi nhem nhuốc, bẩn thỉu. Tsurumaru chọn rất đúng lúc để rú lên:

\- Và người chiến thắng là saniwa đáng kính của chúng ta!

Lông mày saniwa khẽ giật giật, ngài đang rất muốn giết người, và vậy nên ngài dịch chuyển tức thời tới cho hắn một trận.

\- Ngu ngốc! Điên rồ! Ngươi có biết sửa oodachi tốn kém lắm không?!

\- Với bản doanh chúng ta thì điều đó không thành vấn đề! – Tsurumaru vẫn cố bào chữa – Và chủ nhân, ngài phải uống nốt nửa lít cà phê đen để kết thúc vòng thi đấu.

Chả ai hiểu nổi sự điên rồ của Tsurumaru. Còn saniwa chỉ thầm trách bản thân nếu sớm biết thế này thì đừng đồng ý với bất cứ sáng kiến gì của lũ đao kiếm, và lẽ ra ngài nên dùng phép teleport để kết thúc vòng đấu này sớm hơn.

* * *

Vòng đấu thứ ba mang tên "Chạy vượt rào chém chuối" đã bị cấm tiệt khi saniwa chỉ vừa nghe thấy cái tên tưởng chừng vô hại nhưng rất đáng ngờ. Và vậy nên, nội dung thi đấu đã chuyển thành nấu ăn và ngài – con người có tiếng khó tính bị lôi ra làm giám khảo.

\- Vì chỉ có ngài thì mới không ai dám ý kiến thôi!

Mitsutada cầm tay chủ nhân nắm chặt, ánh mắt long lanh nhìn ngài với biểu cảm như muốn nói "thành thực xin lỗi, tôi chưa muốn chết." Thế nhưng saniwa thì không có khả năng đọc suy nghĩ người khác để hiểu những điều đó, ngài chỉ đáp lại:

\- Sao ta thấy có mùi đáng ngờ ở đây vậy?

Thời gian chuẩn bị món ăn là 30 phút. Bởi thời gian quá gấp rút, chả kịp chuẩn bị gì nên trong bản doanh có gì vớ đại làm nguyên liệu. Và để đảm bảo công bằng, tất cả đều phải tự nhóm bếp lò. Lúc này thứ gì sẵn có ở bản doanh nhất? Vâng, chính là thịt khủng long! Nhìn lũ nhóc hào hứng chạy qua chạy lại mang thịt khủng long đi xiên, nướng, chiên xào mà saniwa hết sức quan ngại.

Hoàn tất đầu tiên là Hakata. Trái với hầu hết đồng đội của mình, món cậu đưa ra không phải thịt khủng long mà là một đĩa cá kho được trình bày vô cùng đẹp mắt, hài hòa về mặt mỹ thuật. Saniwa thở phào, chừng nào là thứ quen thuộc thì chắc sẽ không có vấn đề gì đâu… nhỉ? Vậy nên ngài thoải mái lấy một phần đưa vào miệng. Khán giả cùng nín thở theo dõi chờ kết quả.

Chưa đầy mười giây sau, mặt saniwa đã biến sắc, nhăn nhó rồi nôn ọe, khạc hết tất cả những gì còn trong họng ra.

\- Thật tởm lợm!

Hakata: 0/10 điểm.

Nghe xong, cậu nhóc mặt trắng bệch, chui vào xó tự kỉ. Tất cả mọi người đều tò mò, bởi saniwa là một người lịch sự và có văn hóa, bình thường ngài sẽ không nặng lời đến thế, đặc biệt là với bọn nhóc tantou. Vậy món ăn kia có thể tệ hại đến mức nào vậy? Mitsutada bằng chút mặc cảm tội lỗi khi đẩy trách nhiệm làm giám khảo sang cho saniwa, bèn lấy một chút lên nếm thử.

\- Hơi tanh, nhưng không đến nỗi quá tệ - Anh bình phẩm.

Tsurumaru nhìn sang tên đồng đội chột mắt, đưa cốc cà phê đang uống dở sang:

\- Muốn thử không?

\- Gì? – Mitsutada ngờ vực.

\- Đừng bao giờ ăn cá kèm với cà phê, mùi vị kinh dị lắm.

\- Anh xúi Hakata hả?

\- Trùng hợp thôi.

Tsurumaru mỉm cười thích thú nhìn saniwa đang nhăn nhó rồi uống nốt chỗ cà phê còn lại. Nhìn bộ dạng hắn thì chả ai tin nổi.

Món tiếp theo được đưa lên trình giám khảo là cà ri thịt khủng long – cá thu.

Kế đó là sushi khủng long bạo chúa.

Thịt khủng long sấm giả cầy.

Khủng long bay xào sả ớt.

Tim khủng long hấp rượu.

…

Saniwa – con người trước nay chưa từng được nếm mùi thịt khủng long thời bản doanh đói kém, lại còn tàn dư hỗn hợp cà phê – cá kinh dị trong miệng đã nôn thốc nôn tháo và đánh rớt mọi thí sinh không thương tiếc.

\- Đứa nào còn dám mang thịt khủng long ra nữa, ta sẽ bắt đi dọn nhà xí một tuần!

Điều này nói cũng bằng thừa, bởi người duy nhất còn lại là Fudou Yukimitsu, và trên tay cậu cầm một chiếc đĩa có duy nhất một quả trứng trơ trọi đầy tội nghiệp. Saniwa thở phào nhẹ nhõm:

\- Thật tuyệt! Cuối cùng cũng có một đứa đầu óc đủ bình thường để không đầu độc ta bằng mấy thứ kinh dị. Ta không có yêu cầu gì cao xa hết, chỉ cần một món ăn bình thường được nấu theo công thức bình thường là đủ. Vậy nên người chiến thắng là Fudou Yukimitsu với món trứng luộc.

Saniwa kéo cậu lại gần, vỗ vai đầy hạnh phúc tuyên bố trong tràng pháo tay chúc mừng của đám đông còn Fudou bẽn lẽn cười trừ.

* * *

Sau bữa tối, saniwa cho gọi Fudou tới văn phòng bàn việc riêng. Fudou vừa nghe xong, lập tức đem rượu ra uống ừng ực từng bát một cho tới khi Hasebe phải can ngăn vì lo tới viễn cảnh thằng nhóc nôn ọe trong văn phòng.

\- Tôi biết ngài gọi tôi đến đây làm gì rồi! – Fudou lè nhè, mặt đỏ bừng, ngồi phịch xuống ghế - Tôi xin lỗi, đó không phải trứng luộc mà là trứng nướng… Hic!... Ngài gọi tôi tới để trừng phạt một thanh kiếm vô dụng như tôi phải không? Làm đi, tôi cam tâm tình nguyện…

Saniwa đang duyệt hồ sơ lập tức ngừng bút, nhìn lên thằng nhóc đang lải nhải không ngừng, thở dài trước việc bản doanh có thêm một bợm nhậu kiêm tự kỉ. "Ha, tuyệt thật! Mà nó vừa nói TRỨNG NƯỚNG ấy hả?"

\- Fudou Yukimitsu! – Saniwa gằn giọng kêu gọi sự chú ý của thằng nhỏ - Ta không gọi cậu tới đây để trừng phạt gì hết. Trứng luộc hay trứng nướng thì tốt hơn mớ hổ lốn kinh tởm mà lũ kia ép ta phải ăn. Vậy nên chiến thắng của cậu là hoàn toàn xứng đáng. Ta chỉ gọi cậu tới để hỏi thăm tình hình mà thôi. Theo ta thấy thì có vẻ cậu khó hòa nhập với mọi người nhỉ?

\- Hic… có lẽ thế - Fudou xấu hổ nhìn xuống, tránh ánh mắt của chủ nhân – Tôi không có người thân thích, cũng chẳng có danh phận gì-

\- Thôi đủ rồi – Saniwa cau có cắt ngang – Cậu là bảo kiếm của Nobunaga và cậu rên rỉ như thể mình là dao thái thịt lợn! Nếu ông ta thấy cậu thế này chắc sẽ hộc máu mà chết… dù ông ta cũng chết lâu rồi. Nói xem, cậu thấy gì trong đại hội vừa rồi?

Fudou ngẩng lên nhìn saniwa chớp chớp mắt, vô thức bật ra điều đầu tiên hiện ra trong đầu.

\- Ừm, sự điên rồ?

\- Phải, đó là mấu chốt vấn đề. Ở bản doanh này không tồn tại thứ gọi là "hình tượng". Dù có là danh kiếm cao quý cỡ nào thì nếu cứ suy nghĩ cứng nhắc thì cũng chẳng thể tồn tại nổi. Thoải mái đi! Hãy hành động theo bản năng! Làm bất cứ điều gì mình thích!

Fudou vẫn ngồi ngây như phỗng nhìn saniwa, cậu… không sẵn sàng đón nhận một chủ nhân tư tưởng thoáng như vậy. Nhưng mặt khác thì chủ nhân hiện tại của cậu – con người ngoại hình tầm thường, không danh phận, suy nghĩ điên khùng không phải là rất hợp với một thanh kiếm vô dụng như cậu hay sao? Thế nên cậu nhìn saniwa vẻ thấu hiểu, thả lỏng các cơ bắp vô thức gồng lên nãy giờ, rút từ đâu ra một lu rượu to đùng và hai cái chén.

\- Tôi hiểu rồi, cám ơn ngài! – Fudou đưa chén rượu cho saniwa và cụng ly – Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức để điên khùng như mọi người trong bản doanh.

Nói rồi nốc cái ực hết không còn một giọt rồi nhìn sang saniwa chăm chú. Còn ngài chỉ có một suy nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu: "Ta ghét rượu".

 **Hết chương 21**

* * *

 **Note:** Mình đã từng uống cà phê sau khi ăn cá và phải nói rằng mùi vị cực kì thảm họa T.T

Chợt nhận ra ngoại trừ mấy chương đầu tiên thì càng về sau, saniwa càng phũ và vô tâm nên viết chương này để gỡ gạc lại hình tượng chút. Thực ra ổng không phũ lắm đâu, chỉ là ổng không biểu lộ tình cảm ra ngoài thôi.

 **Chương sau:** Đại gia phải có chân dài


	22. Đại gia phải có chân dài

**Chương 22 – Đại gia phải có chân dài**

 **Summary:** Câu chuyện của đại bản doanh trời đánh vào mùa rèn Juzumaru

 **Characters:** saniwa, thợ rèn, Mikazuki, Tsurumaru và nhiều nhân vật khác

 **Word:** 2578

Hãy tha thứ cho sự chây lười của bạn tác giả. Bạn ấy cũng không muốn như vậy nhưng giữa chừng đột nhiên bí ý tưởng quá.

* * *

Xét theo một khía cạnh nào đó, saniwa XYZ có thể được xem là đại gia. "Có thể" nếu chúng ta có thể bỏ qua cái ngoại hình tầm thường, trang phục tầm thường và thói quen ăn ở bết bát khi ở chung với một lũ đực rựa thì vâng, chỉ cần có tiền thì sẽ là đại gia, bất kể nhan sắc (và nhân cách) của ngài có xuống cấp đến mấy.

Vào một ngày đẹp trời, saniwa đã dẹp hết công việc sang bên để tận hưởng nắng ấm trong mùi cà phê nồng nàn lan tỏa không gian. Từ sau hôm "đại hội thể thao", ngài bắt đầu uống cà phê như một thú vui tao nhã. Uống bất kể thời gian và địa điểm. Uống nhiều đến nỗi đầu óc lâng lâng như thể trên chín tầng mây. Hỏi ra mới biết ngài đã có tiền sử nghiện cà phê khó chữa và sau bao lâu vất vả kiềm chế, Tsurumaru đã vô tình khiến chủ nhân quay trở về con đường nghiện ngập.

\- Chủ nhân, có thông báo mới của hội đồng! – Mutsu réo gọi từ trong văn phòng – Juzumaru Tsunetsugu sắp xuất hiện rồi.

\- Ồ!

Vậy là saniwa tay cầm cốc cà phê, lượn vào trong nhà, nơi có một đám kiếm đang xúm xít quanh màn hình máy tính cùng hóng hớt.

\- Ảo diệu thật!

\- Tóc tai dài ghê!

\- Luộm thuộm thế thì đánh đấm gì…

Saniwa lách qua đám đông, nheo mắt nhìn lên màn hình thông báo chiến dịch mới và chân dung nhận dạng anh chàng thiên hạ ngũ kiếm.

\- Thật hư cấu! – Ngài thốt lên – Vậy mà ta đã nghĩ chân bọn nhỏ tantou đã hư cấu lắm rồi!

\- Gyahahahaha! – Iwatooshi đứng sau đưa tay xoa đầu saniwa – Dù ngài có lùn tịt thì chúng tôi vẫn yêu ngài nên không cần phải ghen tị đâu.

Xung quanh, ai nấy rúc rích cười. Saniwa đảo mắt, quay lại nhìn anh chàng hộ pháp càu nhàu một cách trẻ con:

\- Với nhân loại thì ta không lùn.

Đó là sự thật. Chẳng qua với Iwatooshi thì có ai không lùn đâu.

* * *

Chiến dịch rèn Juzumaru diễn ra sau đó ít lâu. Đại bản doanh lâu nay nhân lực vốn lúc nào cũng đầy đủ đã khiến thợ rèn càng ngày lại càng lười hơn. Khi saniwa dẫn Mikazuki (và một đám bắng nhắng đi theo cùng hóng hớt) đến lò rèn thì anh chàng vừa được kể trên đang nằm khểnh vắt chân chữ ngũ, phanh ngực khoe đùi với cái trần nhà.

\- Ôi, rồng đến nhà tôm kìa! – Thợ rèn cất giọng đùa cợt, đầu ngoẹo sang bên, đưa tay móc mũi, chả buồn ngồi dậy – Cơn gió nào đưa ngài tới chốn này vậy?

Saniwa nhíu mày nhìn thành phần ăn hại nhất bản doanh đang nằm phè phỡn, từ tốn bước lại dùng chân huých mấy cái vào bụng gã.

\- Đây vốn là nhà của ta. Cậu chưa nghe nói gì về chiến dịch Juzumaru hả? Dậy làm việc đi.

\- Không thích – Thợ rèn ngồi dậy, dùng năm ngón tay chải lại mái tóc bù xù – Với lại đám kia làm gì mà bu hết đến đây vậy?

Mutsu và Shishiou đồng thanh hớn hở đáp: - Chúng tôi đến xem.

Nhìn mỗi đứa cầm trên tay một bịch bỏng ngô to tướng kèm lon nước ngọt, thợ rèn chép miệng, lầm bầm gì đó không rõ rồi cũng đứng dậy lục tục chuẩn bị đồ nghề trong khi Mikazuki uống trà một cách âm thầm lặng lẽ.

Lại nói về thợ rèn, mang tiếng thế thôi chứ dưới thời đại công nghệ phát triển vũ bão thì việc cũng chả có mấy. Tất cả những gì gã cần làm là bóc lột tài nguyên của saniwa, đổ vào một cái lò đúc hiện đại. Hệ thống điều khiển sẽ tự tính toán thời gian rèn và dự đoán kiếm được triệu hồi. Bạn nghĩ thợ rèn vất vả lắm sao? Không, gã chỉ cần đổ khuôn rồi dùng búa dập thêm vài cái cho thành hình kiếm, tạo "thực thể" cho saniwa triệu hồi linh hồn đám toudan về thế giới này thôi. Nếu thợ rèn thực sự có thể rèn được những Mikazuki, Tsurumaru, Nihongou… thì hắn đã chẳng phải một tay thợ rèn vô danh rồi.

\- Ngài muốn dùng công thức nào?

\- 94 96 95 94 – Saniwa đáp như cái máy, mắt dán lên màn hình laptop check thông tin từ khắp cộng đồng – Đem ofuda ra dùng hết đi.

\- Chơi trội nhỉ? – Thợ rèn châm biếm, khóe miệng khẽ cong lên thành một nụ cười đầy ẩn ý.

Nhìn nụ cười thân thương trên gương mặt bishounen còn trẻ măng muốn búng ra sữa ấy, nhiều lúc saniwa nhìn vào đôi mắt trong veo, sâu thẳm, lòng tự hỏi liệu mình có nên chạy tới đẩy hắn xuống sàn, vả cho hắn vài cái cho bõ ức chế. Nhưng rồi nói cho cùng thì từ lâu, saniwa đã biết rèn là một thằng khốn nạn được bảo kê bởi RNGod, dù ngài có bực mình thì cũng chỉ tổ thiệt thân.

*bíp bíp*

 _"Yo, thanh kiếm đẹp trai hào hoa Izuminokami Kanesada tới rồi đây!"_

 _"Tôi là Ookurikara và tôi không có ý định làm thân với ai hết."_

 _"Mahahahaha!... Ở đây lại có một tôi nữa kìa…"_

 _"Xin chào, tôi là…"_

 _"Dá dà!..."_

Saniwa nhìn sang thống kê nguyên liệu tuột dốc không phanh, sắc mặt không hề thay đổi, ra hiệu cho Shishiou:

\- Nhóc, lên thay Mikazuki.

\- Ô, vậy ra ngài nghĩ tôi không thể gọi được Juzumaru về như NHÀ NGƯỜI TA hả? – Mikazuki buông chén trà, quay sang nhìn saniwa cười híp mắt đầy ma mị.

\- Không, ta chỉ nghĩ ngươi có tuổi rồi nên cho ngươi nghỉ một lát thôi.

Saniwa cũng nhếch mép cười đáp lại đầy thân thiện, dù nếu dịch ra thì nụ cười của saniwa nghĩa là: "A hi hi, đồ ngốc. Cười thế chứ cười nữa cũng vô dụng thôi." Và tin hay không thì tùy, ngài vốn chẳng tin vào lead trong rèn kiếm, ngài chỉ mang hắn đến đây… thử vận may thôi.

* * *

XYZ không phải một người may mắn. So với mặt bằng chung của cộng đồng saniwa, độ may mắn của ngài chìm nghỉm trong cái xó xỉnh nào đó chẳng ai buồn ngó tới, nhưng ít nhất ngài cũng chưa phải loại nhọ hơn đít nồi. Bởi suy cho cùng thì không ai gọi một saniwa hầu như lúc nào cũng full kiếm là nhọ, và nếu ngài dám mở miệng nói mình nhọ, người ta sẽ vả cho ngài rụng răng.

Chủ nhân của đại bản doanh này có thể có nhiều mặt nhân cách cần bàn luận, nhưng có một điều mà đám đao kiếm phải thừa nhận: chủ nhân đôi lúc phởn chí, vô tư lự quá mức. Ngài là kẻ quan tâm tới xác suất, dùng niềm tin mù quáng như anh hùng shounen để đè bẹp RNGod. Có lẽ chính thái độ vô cảm với lũ kiếm hiếm đã khiến RNGod quyết định rằng trêu chọc lão già này chẳng đáng thì giờ của mình.

Hoặc là không.

\- All 100?

Saniwa gãi cằm bán tin bán nghi. Sau lưng ngài, biệt đội hóng hớt lò rèn đã ngủ li bì sau chuỗi 1h30 bất tận. Shishiou nằm tựa đầu lên nue mắt nhắm mắt mở. Nikkari dựa tường, đầu ngoẹo sang bên gật gù. Mutsu co tròn lại, ngáy khò khò, bên cạnh là Tsurumaru đang mơ ngủ, miệng lẩm bẩm "thịt vịt nấu nước cốt dừa". Lúc này chỉ còn Mikazuki ngồi xếp bằng bên cạnh nhìn chủ nhân mà mỉm cười vẻ bí hiểm.

\- Thế gian vốn dĩ mọi thứ chỉ là sự hư vô, tất cả rồi cũng rơi vào vòng tuần hoàn số mệnh. Ngài hà cớ gì phải bận tâm phiền não trong lòng như thế?

Saniwa từ từ ngoái cổ nhìn Mikazuki như thể hắn vừa mọc thêm cái đầu.

\- Bị high hả?

\- ...?

\- Ngươi uống trộm cà phê của ta hả?

Mikazuki chau mày: - Sao ngài nghĩ vậy?

\- Trực giác.

Hồi sáng, Ishikirimaru có đi qua lò rèn làm lễ cầu siêu, xin thánh thần phù hộ độ trì. Huynh trưởng nhà Sanjou phát cho mỗi người một tờ giấy để viết điều ước rồi gã tranh thủ đi viễn chinh thì mang vào đền cầu may. Ishikirimaru là người lịch sự, nhã nhặn, tôn trọng riêng tư cá nhân nhưng Hakata và Aizen đã lén móc túi anh già xem trộm nội dung. Và sau đây la. những gì hội đu bám lò rèn viết:

Saniwa: Juzumaru  
Mutsu: smartphone mới  
Shishiou: xin hãy giảm cân cho nue  
Tsurumaru: tôi muốn có gấu  
Nikkari: dầu xả dưỡng tóc

Hai nhóc tantou cũng phải ngao ngán vì độ trẻ con của mấy người tự xưng là "người lớn" này. Trừ saniwa, mấy người còn lại không thể viết cái gì nghiêm túc hơn được hay sao. Thế nhưng những gì Mikazuki - thanh kiếm cao quý xinh đẹp của bản doanh mới khiến chúng sửng sốt nhất.

"Ta muốn được chủ nhân thừa nhận."

Và chẳng hiểu sao tờ giấy này bốc mùi cà phê nồng nặc.  
Aizen lắc đầu thở dài.

\- Chủ nhân phũ với Mikazuki quá chăng?

\- Không, ông ấy phũ với tất cả mọi người, chẳng qua cái tôi của Mikazuki lớn quá thôi.

Lại quay về với lò rèn, biệt đội hóng hớt đã lục tục trở dậy, đem thêm bỏng ngô, nước ngọt tiếp tế vào phòng, đứa nào uống nhiều quá thì tranh thủ đi vệ sinh giữa giờ. Trong lúc đó thì saniwa và Mutsu tiếp tục cập nhật thông tin.

\- Nhìn này! - Chàng trai tóc xù rú lên - Có người rèn ra Juzumaru sau hơn 1000 lần!

\- Ta mất niềm tin vào cuộc sống quá.

Saniwa khoanh tay lại, miệng lầm bầm, mặt không cảm xúc. Dù ngài có là đại gia thì sự thật không thể phủ nhận là đại bản doanh này trước nay không cần thẻ rèn cho lắm nên chả thèm tích trữ.

\- Thôi nào! - Shishiou nhảy vào ôm saniwa vỗ về - Shishiou-sama này sẽ mang lại may mắn cho ngài.

Mikazuki bỗng cảm thấy sự đố kị trào dâng trong cổ họng đắng nghét. Hắn không ghen tị khi chủ nhân đưa tay xoa đầu thằng nhỏ trong khi nue gầm gừ phản đối. Nhưng người ra bảo rằng Mikazuki mới là bùa may triệu hồi Juzumaru, vậy cớ sao chủ nhân chẳng an ủi động viên hắn gì hết?! Đúng rồi, đây là sự đói kị và căm hận dồn nén tích tụ suốt bấy lâu nay ở bản doanh. Nhưng Mikazuki không bao giờ thể hiện những cảm xúc xấu xí ấy, hắn chỉ mỉm cười đầy vô hại, lén uống sạch cà phê của chủ nhân lúc ngài không để ý rồi hạnh phúc nói:

\- Này, chúng ta cá cược đi!

\- Mọi người đổ dồn mắt nhìn Mikazuki.

\- Gì?

\- Chúng ta cá cược xem sau bao lâu Juzumaru sẽ về...

\- Ý hay đấy, người thắng có quyền ra lệnh cho người thua làm bất cứ điều gì! - Nikkari đề xuất, con mắt đỏ ẩn dưới tóc mái bỗng dưng lóe lên đầy nguy hiểm.

\- Tán thành! - Tsurumaru thích thú hùa theo - Tôi cược anh ta sẽ đến trong 10 lượt kể từ lúc này.

Mọi người lại quay sang nhìn hạc già với vẻ mặt quan ngại.

\- Này, lạc quan cũng không được hay sao?

Bảng đặt cược như sau:  
Tsurumaru: 164 thẻ rèn  
Saniwa: 250  
Mutsu: 278  
Nikkari: 196  
Shishiou: 237  
Thợ rèn: 320 - thẻ rèn cuối cùng  
Mikazuki: dương vô cực - hết thẻ rèn cũng không về

Saniwa nhìn thợ rèn và Mikazuki đầy kì thị:

\- Hai người muốn trù ẻo tôi à?

Thợ rèn đưa tay móc mũi: - Nhưng với bảng cược này chả phải kiểu gì chúng ta cũng có người thắng hay sao?

\- Rồi rồi - Saniwa phẩy tay đưa cốc cà phê lên uống thì chợt nhận ra nó đã cạn sạch tự lúc nào - Để xem... Tsurumaru lên thớt đầu tiên. Dù ngươi thắng cũng tốt nhưng ta không muốn ngươi thắng chút nào.

Hạc già nháy mắt:

\- Nếu tôi thắng, ngài dẫn tôi đi cưa gái nhé?

\- KHÔNG!

\- Chủ nhân, ngài phải gương mẫu chấp hành luật chơi chứ - Tsurumaru dẩu môi ăn vạ.

\- Thắng trước rồi hẵng nói - Saniwa ngán ngẩm trả lời qua quýt cho xong chuyện, biết thừa đôi co với hắn cũng chả được tích sự gì - Tự chọn công thức đi.

\- All 100.

\- Okay!

Thợ rèn lục tục đổ nguyên liệu vào lò, bắt đầu quá trình luyện kiếm.

*bíp bíp*

 **10 : 01 : 00**

Nguyên dàn bảy mạng cùng há mỏ: đùa nhau hả?

\- Không phải bug đâu nhỉ? - Nikkari nhe răng cười ngu, không giấu được vẻ sung sướng (và lo lắng). Thắng hay thua, miễn anh trai về là được rồi.

\- Chủ nhân, thẻ giúp đỡ!

Saniwa lập cập đưa thẻ ra rồi nín thở chờ đợi. Chục giây trôi qua mà tưởng chừng như vô hạn, một bóng hình cao lêu đêu dần hiện ra trong sương mù khói phủ, cất giọng đều đều như cầu kinh:

\- Ta là Ju-

\- CHÂN DÀI ĐẾN RỒI!

Tsurumaru hét to, vung nắm đấm lên ăn mừng chiến thắng, còn anh chàng mới đến chớp chớp mắt: "Chân dài?" đầu óc chưa kịp định thần đã bị tấn công bởi cái ôm xiết muốn gãy xương của Nikkari.

\- Huynh trưởng ~~

\- Fufufufu!

Tsurumaru đắc thắng nở nụ cười bỉ ổi nhìn những kẻ thua cuộc. Nhân gian thường nói "đen tình đỏ bạc". Nhân cơ hội này hắn phải tranh thủ chơi thử mấy trò vui vui mới được. Cuộc sống ở bản doanh mới thú vị làm sao ~

* * *

 **Extra:** **Quá liều**

Mikazuki rất buồn. Thân là một trong thiên hạ ngũ kiếm nhưng trước giờ chủ nhân chẳng coi hắn ra gì. Bây giờ đại bản doanh lại có thêm Juzumaru nữa, cuộc đời bất hạnh này của hắn sẽ còn tệ hại đến thế nào nữa đây?

Cảm giác ấy thật khó chịu, khi trái tim đập thình thịch thổn thức một nỗi đau không thể thốt thành lời. Đầu óc lâng lâng, tay chân bồn chồn bứt rứt. Rốt cuộc với saniwa, hắn là cái gì chứ?

\- Chủ nhân, tôi có đẹp không? - Mikazuki giận dữ túm lấy ngài, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu sẫm của con người đáng nguyền rủa - Trả lời đi!

Saniwa chớp mắt.

\- Ta tin rằng 99% dân số thừa nhận ngươi đẹp - Và rồi đưa tay vỗ vai thiên hạ ngũ kiếm - Ta không có tư cách nói điều này, nhưng ngươi uống quá nhiều cà phê rồi đó.

 **Note:** Tác dụng phụ của cà phê là gây tăng nhịp tim, tăng huyết áp, gây cảm giác bồn chồn, khó chịu. Ngoài ra cà phê cũng có tác dụng lợi tiểu. Có vài lần mình uống cà phê nhiều quá nên mấy cảm giác này mình trải qua hết rồi, khó chịu lắm.

Hết chương 22

* * *

 **Chương sau:** Những chuyện tầm phào ở bản doanh (phần 2)  
Bởi đột nhiên bị writing block nặng quá mà fic cả tháng trời nên mình chuyển qua viết truyện ngắn tiếp. Dù sao giờ mình cũng không có máy tính để type chương dài.

Btw, thích dìm ông già thế thôi chứ Juzumaru nhà mình rèn ra với lead Mikazuki sau 181 lần.


	23. Những chuyện tầm phào ở bản doanh 2

**Chương 23 - Những chuyện tầm phào ở bản doanh 2**

 **Summary:** Những mẩu chuyện hài ngắn

 **Characters:** Iwatooshi, Midare, Ishikirimaru,saniwa

 **Word:** 1090

* * *

 **1\. Phế**

Chuyện kể rằng có một giai đoạn Iwatooshi cực kì ăn hại. Mặc dù trước giờ anh chàng naginata vốn đã khó nuôi và thường xuyên bị các saniwa gọi là "phế" bất chấp việc gã là trùm MVP đi chăng nữa, thế nhưng dạo ấy, Iwatooshi phế đến cấp độ không tưởng khiến người người nhà nhà phải kêu trời.

Chuyện đó diễn ra ở mọi bản doanh với không một lời giải thích thỏa đáng nào. Khi saniwa biết chuyện, ngài âm thầm ra chỉ thị: 1 - Không được kể chuyện này cho Iwatooshi, 2 - Không cho hắn ra trận.

Mikazuki nhìn chủ nhân với vẻ kì thị ra mặt. Nếu không phải gã naginata mà là thiên hạ ngũ kiếm, chủ nhân hẳn sẽ ném nụ cười thô bỉ nhất vào mặt hắn.

* * *

 **2\. Gái**

Luật bất thành văn của đạo quân đao kiếm: tuyệt đối không có gái. Nói cho cùng thì sống chung một bản doanh, cùng xông pha chiến trường mà nam nữ lẫn lộn kể cũng rất phiền toái. Tuy nhiên, saniwa phải thú thực có nhiều đứa trong bản doanh, ông không tin chúng là nam giới.

Honebami là một ví dụ: mắt to, tóc dài, thân hình bé nhỏ, khuôn mặt rất đỗi lạnh lùng nhưng lại quá nữ tính. Lại được thêm câu cửa miệng "đừng chạm vào tôi" chả giúp ích gì.

Jiroutachi, ăn vận hoa hòe sói. Ông còn chả biết làm sao một tên bợm nhậu suốt ngày say xỉn có đủ tỉnh táo để tự trang điểm và làm quả đầu phức tạp như vậy. Ý nghĩ rằng Taroutachi đã giúp đỡ em trai một tay thực sự nghe còn đáng sợ hơn rất nhiều. Tuy nhiên cuối cùng ông cũng có thể khẳng định hắn là nam sau khi nhìn thấy thân hình đầy cơ bắp của hắn.

Midare thuộc về một cảnh giới ở đẳng cấp cao hơn thế. Không chỉ là khuôn mặt hay chất giọng ngọt như mía lùi mà còn là váy! Saniwa từ chối tin con bé (?) là nam. Có mấy bận ông còn thấy nó khúm núm kéo vạt áo che thân khi từ trận về (dù ông tự nhủ trong đầu: có cái quái gì đâu mà che). Sự nghi hoặc của ngài còn bay lên một tầm cao mới khi ngài dẫn đội PvP đi đấu giao hữu. Kiwame ư? Không vấn đề gì, kiếm càng mạnh càng tốt. Midare kiwame? Saniwa thấy một màu hường chói lòa và ren rúa đui mắt đến nỗi ngài tự nhủ sẽ không để gái (?) nhà mình tiến hóa. Tuy nhiên, điều đó không ngăn ông buột mồm hỏi:

\- Cậu chắc mình không phải gái chứ?

Midare nhìn saniwa, miệng há hốc sửng sốt:

\- Đã lâu đến thế rồi mà ngài vẫn không tin sao?

\- Không – Saniwa là một người rất cởi mở, ông chả quan tâm nếu trong bản doanh có vài đứa transexual, tuy nhiên ông không nghĩ trên đời này có tồn tại những thằng con trai đẹp gái quá mức như vậy. - Nếu cậu hỏi ta thì chuyện này cũng như nhìn một đám nữ sinh mặc váy và phải tin rằng đó là trap. Không, ta thực sự không tin được.

Đó là khi Midare cúi gằm mặt xuống, rồi cười, một tràng cười rất ngọt ngào và chết chóc.

\- Ngài không tin?

\- Ta không nhắc lại đâu – Saniwa vẫn điếc không sợ súng.

\- Ồ...

Midare vẫn mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng kéo quần sịp xuống vứt sang bên.

\- ÊẾẾ?!

Saniwa ré lên, giật lùi lại nhìn bốn góc phòng tìm lối thoát. Tiếc thay Midare đang chắn trước lối ra vào duy nhất và nhảy xuống từ cửa sổ tầng 3 không phải là ý hay để giữ lấy đôi chân lành lặn thì ngài đành nặn ra nụ cười công nghiệp giảng hòa:

\- Ta tin rồi, được chưa?

\- Không! Rõ là ngài không tin!

Kết cuộc ngày hôm đó saniwa đã nhìn thấy thứ-không-nên-nhìn-thấy, trong tư thế bị Midare ghim xuống sàn với một Ichigo xuất hiện rất đúng lúc nơi ngưỡng cửa.

* * *

 **3\. Âm nhạc**

Âm nhạc là một phần thiết yếu của cuộc sống, góp phần xây dựng nên đời sống văn hóa tinh thần tươi đẹp. Có điều trong đám đao kiếm, không phải ai cũng đàn hay hát giỏi (ngược lại một bộ phận không nhỏ có chất giọng cực kì tra tấn). Khi saniwa đã chịu hết nổi dàn nhạc cổ truyền ma mị ru ngủ mỗi buổi chiề, ngài cho họp toàn bản doanh để phổ cập cách nghe nhạc trực tuyến trên smartphone / máy tính / máy nghe nhạc. Thế là từ dạo đó, bản doanh vốn vắng lặng nay tràn ngập đủ thứ âm thanh trầm bổng hòa quyện vào nhau.

Lấy một ví dụ điển hình như lúc này đây, ở sân sau Kousetsu mở nhạc giao hưởng lấy cảm hứng làm ruộng, trên tầng hai Yamato nghêu ngao hát Hana no Atosaki, trong võ đường Mitsutada tạo dáng đứng thật ngầu trong nền nhạc Blow me away xập xình, còn saniwa ngồi dựa đầu vào tường đầy bất lực, từ bỏ ý định chợp mắt trong không gian hỗn loạn đủ thứ tạp âm. Bên cạnh ngài, Akashi vẫn nằm phè phỡn một cách đáng ghen tị, ngủ không biết trời đất. Và thế là, bởi không thể ngủ được, saniwa đang hồ sơ giấy tờ ra kiểm kê giữa chiều tà như một con người yêu lao động chân chính. Bỗng dưng từ xa vọng lại tiếng nhạc đầy vui tươi, sôi động. Saniwa bỗng cảm thấy một cảm giác quen thuộc cho tới khi từng câu từng lời đập vào màng nhĩ:

 _"...When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_  
 _Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
 _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

 _I'm sexy and I know it"_

Nặn một nụ cười méo xệch, saniwa từ từ quay lại và thấy một Ishikirimaru đang nhún nhảy một cách vụng về theo nhịp bài hát. _"Hi vọng ông ta không biết mình đang nghe cái gì."_

Hôm sau, saniwa lại cho tập hợp toàn bản doanh để phổ biến cách sử dụng tai nghe và vấn đề văn minh lịch sự.

Hết chương 23

* * *

 **Chương sau:** Niềm vui của mùa hè hay cực hình tra tấn?

Câu chuyện về những ngày nóng bức điên cuồng ở bản doanh.


End file.
